High School Mishappenings
by Unt0uChAbLe
Summary: Yumi is on the waiting list for her preferred High School, Taft. But now she has to go to public school! And that means seeing her old crush again! UxY New chapter up!
1. Prolouge

**New story time again! I just feel like writing this! It's definitely AU and the story line is much different. Odd is a grade lower than Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich. Oh and this is gonna be a long story. Very long. And the character are kinda AU in a way. By the way.. This is kinda like my own life.. Told from Yumi's point of view. Nick and Chris are actually real ppl.. Kinda a true story..**

**Yumi14**

**Ulrich14**

**Jeremy14**

**Aelita14 **

**Odd13**

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

X

For once in my life, I can't tell if I'm totally excited or completely and utterly horrified. This is great, just great. I hate him. I just keep telling myself this. Or trying at least. Well since you probably have no idea what I'm talking about I'll give you the complete rundown. Watch out, this might take a while.

You see I've known Jeremy since I was two. We went to the same preschool and we've been best friends ever since. It's kinda weird to have, well, he's a boy and I'm a girl.. But who cares anyway! We tell each other everything. We kinda have a brother and sister relationship, but were best friends at the same time! I've known all his crushes since.. Well! Like forever.

Jeremy and I had a great time in preschool. He was a smart and I was smart and we got good grades.. Well if you even have grades back then! And we were popular and liked by pretty much everyone. I guess you could call me sort of a tom-boy back then. I mean I did wear boys clothes.. But I'm not a goth. I just don't enjoy most of the feminine stuff and I'm not high-matinence like some girls I know.

Then we split up to go to kinder garden. I went to a good private school and Jeremy went to public. And that's where he met _him.._ and Aelita, but they didn't like each other back then.

I remember kind garden as being a good year for me. I met a lot of my good friends and I met some of my two other best friends, Nick and Chris. I seem to latch onto boys for some weird reason.. I really do thank Nick though. He was the first person who really befriended me and those two still are still very faithful to me today. Some people even thought me and Nick were in love.. But I assure you that's not true. We're just good friends. I mean you can't be in love when your six.

I really loved my kind garden class because by the end of the year we were all really good friends. No one really disliked each other.. And then, Jeremy transferred to my school in 1st grade.

..and for the first couple weeks he wouldn't latch off of me.. It got really annoying.. He wouldn't get off my back. Everywhere I went Jeremy went. Jeremy was somewhat immature I guess you could say but I was really as mature as an adult and I was funny, but I didn't let myself get out of hand. Thankfully, Jeremy, Nick and Chris all liked each other.

And then _he_ came to my school.

Thankfully, _he_ was in the other 1st, 2nd, and 3rd grade class. And thankfully Jeremy started to become more mature.. Jeremy hung out with _him_ sometimes when he got the chance. I just stayed clear. I was kinda shy with new people. I really didn't want anything to do with him. And it looked like the feeling was mutual.

Nick nicknamed _him_ the hit and run boy because every time _he _wanted to talk to Jeremy and I was near _he_ would frantically scurry over to Jeremy and tap him on the shoulder then run away in a flash. I thought _he_ was _really_ weird. Really weird.

For two whole years I don't think me and _him_ barely said anything to each other. I really didn't care though. I had enough to worry about that year and I won't risk talking about it.

I remember the first time me and _him_ actually had a formal conversation. It was about soccer. I play soccer and I'm _very_ good. And so is _he_. And we're both _very_ competive. I love sports. I'm the best on my soccer team. We used to have this rivalry in the 1st, 2nd and 3rd grade, you see, their were two classes and we always used to play class against class soccer, which I loved.

Me and _him _had just randomly stopped next to each other and we just kinda got into a conversation about soccer strategy. I guess _he_ kinda made an impression on me there. A small one.

The other big thing that happened in second grade was that Odd came up from kinder garden into our class and him and Jeremy really hit it off well. Odd's a big goofball, but I like him as a friend.

Graduation to 4th year went well, but one big difference. There was only one 4th and 5th year class. Me and _him_ were together for the first time.

I'm always late for school. It's my trademark and like any other day I was late for school again on the first day of school of 4th grade and _he_ and Jeremy were already there.

I searched for Jeremy and I found him talking to _him._ I kinda froze.. and Jeremy introduced us formally and we shook hands.

Probably like the biggest moment of my life. I was just a casual handshake, but it meant a lot. I was hooked for good.

There's only one word I want to say now and it's.. **Shit.**

Me and _him_ actually became pretty good friends and got to know each other well. We both loved sports so we talked a lot about that, but.. there's another whole side to him.

Extreme immaturity, and when I say extreme, I don't use it lightly.

Always poking me.. He's sooo immature.. I almost couldn't stand _him_, but then I kinda liked it..

The other big story is that in 4th grade Aelita came to our school. Apparently her, _him,_ and Jeremy knew each other in kind garden, but at that point Jeremy swore he never even remembered her.

My relationship wiht _him_ was okay.. We never really we're friends, but then we kinda were. I guess the only reason you could say were hung out together was that we were both best friends with Jeremy. It never really got any farther than that...

When we went to middle school, everything changed. And I mean everything. People changed. Ego's came out and worst of all.. people WENT OUT with each other. I never did that. Well, deep down... I guess I was kind of jealous, but then I thought there's no reason to be. It's not like I'm going to spend the rest of my life with these people! Yeah, right..

Me and _him_ weren't even in any classes with each other. And we slowly drifted apart and the weirdest thing was for me is that.. I actually liked some of the feminine stuff and I got more girlish. And I hung out with Aelita a lot more and we became best friends! I wore girl clothes now to.

Actually, _he_ started to hang with the "cool" people cough jerks. They had girlfriends.. And _he _just played along. He must have asked 3 girls out. Which, all of them said no. I was kind of jealous.. But then I didn't really care. It's not like were going to have anything to do with each other in the future. But, then, I did miss _him_ in my classes.. Funny, I always felt a pang of happiness on the rare occasion when me and _him _were in the same class.

And then they left.. Aelita, Jeremy and _him_. They left to go to public school.

At that time there was only one word to describe me. Devastated.

Aelita tried to calm me down and I could tell that Jeremy felt really bad as well. And me and _him_.. well.. We didn't even say goodbye to each other.. And yet, I was still devastated.

At least I had Nick and Chris. They stuck with me till the end..

And even at 8th grade graduation Aelita and Jeremy and _him _weren't there... I thought I was never going to see them again..

But, that's probably not the case now. I have to go to public high school. You want to know why! Because I'm on the FRICKIN' waiting list for Taft!

So now! I have to deal with _him.._ AND MY HORMONES! AGAIN!

Oh and my name is Yumi Ishiyama.

And his.. is _Ulrich Stern._

_**End of Chpt. 1**_

**Well, I know some of u ppl may think it's a stupid idea but It is going to get SOOOO much better. It's my best idea yet, i think..**


	2. The First Day of Hell And a Movie!

**Thanks for the reviews.. Next Chappie. Plz at least 8 reviews plzz.. Thank you..**

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

**X**

"Are you okay, Yumi, you look a little pale?" said Nick to me as we walked up to the public high school. It was a huge building. Lot's of people went there. All sorts of people. Some who are very obnoxious, who think they own the place.. At least I only have to be here for one year.. I hope.

"Nervous?" said Chris teasingly and he nudged me in the ribs.

I scoffed at them. "I'm fine. Trust me. Whatever's in this dump, I can handle."

Big Fat Liar.

I admit. I am nervous as hell. So nervous I think my insides are shaking. I'm probably going to have a heart attack. I mean I haven't seen these people in years! I mean, I have to make some impression on Ulrich!

"_Shut up!" _I told myself. _"There's a lot more important things than boys."_

I started to walk faster to the door. _No one _made me look like a fool, not even myself.

Nick, Chris and I opened the doors to the high school and I froze and so did they along with me. It looked like the whole freshman year was a big crowd in front of us and someone was giving a speech. I looked closer and saw it was a student.

"ATTENTION!" I heard a bottle of hair spray go off. "Thank you." The girl on the podium said in a much sweeter voice than the one she had just used. "I'd like to introduce myself. I am Sissi Delmas and basically NONE of you should challenge me. (queue hairspray again) You puny little punks should just stay out of my way, losers. I am the _most_ popular girl in school-

I'd heard enough. There was always some of these jerks where ever I went. I didn't care enough to listen. I'll just stay out of her way if I can. I started to walk away from the crowd with Nick and Chris tailing behind me.

"Just where do you think you're going!" said Sissi in a snobby voice.

"Excuse me?" I said to _the_ Sissi.

"I'm not finished talking, new kid. Don't act like you can just walk by me without showing some sign of respect." Said Sissi and her hairspray girls sprayed frantically again.

"I'm so sorry. I guess it's the other way around in this school. I usually don't give any respect to anyone who doesn't deserve it." I said with a smirk with the pissed off look that appeared on her face. I started to continue my way down the hallway away from her.

I turned around at her again to find her staring back at me with a looked of pure hatred on her face. I smiled and I gave a little mock wave. "Nice to meet you."

"Couldn't have started the day off better, huh, guys?" I looked at Chris and Nick and they gave me the thumbs up back.

If Ulrich was there in that crowd, my little whoopteddooo with Sissi would surely have made an impression on him. No one was going to wipe the smile of this face today.

X

Throughout the day random freshman came up to me and congratulated me of my performance against Sissi. I couldn't of been happier. My social status was growing by the minute.

"Well that was an interesting morning." Said Nick as we took our seats in the cafeteria for lunch. "You sure gave it to that Sissi girl."

"Yeah- well.." I began to say. I was interrupted by Chris.

"Speak of the devil.."

Sissi and her hairspray girls stomped up to are table and looked as angry as ever.

"Anything else you want to preach to me about?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. By now the whole cafeteria was sure to be watching.

"Very funny.. loser.. Listen!" she got down to my level so our noses were practically touching. "No one! And especially you show's me up like that. This is your last warning! If you don't listen to me I will make sure whatever boy you like _will_ hate you by the end of this year. I promise you that."

"Leave Her ALONE, Sissi." A voice said in the crowd. I couldn't tell who it was and I didn't turn around to look. I could tell from the voice that it was a girl.

"Oh, well, nerd number #1 speaks up! Well, I'm telling you to shut up!" shouted Sissi at the protester.

"Leave my friend alone, Sissi!" I froze at that voice. I knew exactly who it was. He hadn't changed a bit.

"Ohh! Ricky, dear! Anything for you." I could tell Sissi looked back at me. "I've got what I wanted."

I just stayed in my seat and didn't say anything. I was to afraid to. I felt a warm touch on my shoulder.

"Sorry about that."

I turned around in my seat. Time to face the music.

"Nice to see you again, Aelita." I said quietly and then smiled as she smiled back at me.

"Yumi!" she squealed we pulled each other into a hug.

Aelita opened her mouth to talk when another voice cut through the air.

Jeremy came running threw the crowd. "Aelita are you okay?" he shouted and he went to Aelita and pulled his girlfriend into a tight hug. I smiled. I mean I was the person who got them together. Nothing had changed there. I had to give myself some credit.

_Flashback:_

_I crouched down behind a table in our school gym. I was in sixth grade at the time. I watched Aelita and Jeremy closely while I stayed out of their view. I had finally convinced Jeremy to talk to Aelita about how she felt about him. And plus I had a pretty good feeling that the feeling was directed both ways. _

_They started talking casually. A good sign. They continued to talk, but I couldn't here exactly what they were saying. C'mon Jeremy, don't mess this up. _

_Jeremy started to stutter in his speech and I knew he was close to his confession._

"_Yumi, what are-_

_Ulrich had just started walking up to me and stood beside me. He had obviously seen my weird position and obviously thought I was up to something. Speaking of weird positions..._

_I grabbed Ulrich and clapped my hand over his mouth and shoved down onto the floor so that half of my body was lying on top of his. I could tell that I blushed immediately once I saw are position and I quickly got off of him but didn't take my hand of his mouth. I gave him an angry look._

_He looked back at me quizzically. I put a finger to my lips and signaled silence. He nodded and I took my hand of his mouth and we both looked up at Jeremy and Aelita. _

_Ulrich gasped and Jeremy and Aelita flashed their heads around to look at us. _

_Hopefully before they saw us I pulled Ulrich down so that we could not be seen behind the table. _

_I couldn't tell if my stomach was tingling because of the situation or because how close our body's were at the moment. _

"_Sorry." I mouthed to him and we both peeked our heads up again and I smirked at what I saw. Jeremy and Aelita were leaning into their first kiss. _

_Sadly, I couldn't contain my excitement. _

"_Woohooo!" I shouted and me and Ulrich jumped up and without think I pulled Ulrich into a tight loving hug. Jeremy and Aelita immediately stopped ad looked at us with blushes on their faces. Then they saw me and Ulrich's position and raised their eyebrows. _

_I didn't even care. I ran up to them and started with a continuous rain of "I told you so's" to each of them. _

_Ulrich just stood there in shock. _

_End Flashback. _

"Jeremy look! It's Yumi, Nick and Chris!" Aelita shouted with a whirl of enthusiasm and smiled widely at us.

Jeremy looked at us in disbelief and then smiled and hugged me.

"Hope you don't mind me hugging your beloved boyfriend, Aelita." I smiled at her and she laughed.

"Yep, there just as obsessed with each other as ever." Said Ulrich and he walked up to us. I could feel my whole body tighten immediately and I swallowed hard.

"Wow, you haven't changed a bit." Said Ulrich and he looked me up and down. My stomach almost did a back flip, twice.

"Neither have you." Said Nick and he stepped up in front of me and gave Ulrich a glare.

Ulrich and Nick never liked each other. Nick thought Ulrich was too much of a play boy. Which he was at times, but I've had worse. And Ulrich thought Nick was way to protective of me, at least that's what Jeremy told me.

The bell rang, breaking the awkward moment.

"C'mon Yumi," squealed Aelita, "we have gym."

"_She wants to talk to me about something.."_

X

"So this Sissy likes Ulrich, huh?" I said with a little to much venom in my voice. Me and Aelita were running laps on the track field with the rest of the girls behind us, or me. Aelita was struggling to keep up with my soccer-developed body.

Aelita giggled. "It would seem so, but she's not the only one, huh?" Aelita had a mischievous look on her face.

I looked and her and blushed. "If you mean me, your wrong. I can't stand him. He acts like a two-year old. Him and Sissi are a match made in heaven. While me with him is like going to hell and back naked."

"You just keep telling yourself that." She said and smiled.

I scoffed at her and ran ahead of everyone else.

"This school is just what I thought it would be, _hell_."

X

"Every year, there is a freshman Christmas concert at this school. The best 3 freshman vocalists will perform together Christmas songs on the night of Christmas Eve in front of the parents and teens of the school. Isn't it wonderful!" yelled the musical director Mrs. Ibanez. She was a artsy-fartsy lady who always wore really strange clothes and was very enthusiastic and romantic.

I smiled. Piece of cake.

"Tryouts start next Tuesday in the auditorium. Come prepared."

Aelita and I walked out of the auditorium.

"What song are you gonna sing for the tryout?" asked Aelita smiling at me.

"Dunno. Does it really matter anyway?" I smiled again. No one had a better voice than me _and_ no one could play guitar better than I could. I wish I didn't have to brag.

"Yeah. Your right." Said Aelita and we walked down the hallway.

Music was our last class of the day and we were exhausted.

"Hey guys!" shouted Jeremy and he ran up to us and gave Aelita a quick kiss on the cheek. "Want to go over to Ulrich's for a movie?"

The mention of his name made my stomach tingle again. Before I could say anything Aelita answered for me. "Sure! I'm sure Yumi would _love_ to come as well." And she smiled at me devilishly.

"Great I'll phone Ulrich and tell him. He's with Emily." Jeremy grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

Before he could do anything else, I couldn't stop my big mouth. "Who's Emily!" The tone in my voice was of annoyance.

"Dunno.. Some girl that was hanging out with him in Biology.."

"_Interesting_." I said and looked off in some other direction.

'_Jerk. He hasn't changed a bit.'_

X

"What do you guys want to watch?" asked Ulrich to us as we sat on the couch while he was looking through DVD's. "I have practically everything." He bragged.

I scowled.

"Scary Movie 3!" shouted Jeremy smiling.

"Okay!" said Ulrich and dived into his boxes of DVD's looking for the selected one.

"Isn't it supposed to be scary?" asked Aelita nervousness in her voice. She hated scary movies.

I laughed and sat back on the couch. "Aelita! It's a comedy movie!"

"Oh.."

The picture of the couch would have been a good scene for a comedy movie.

Aelita and Jeremy were cuddling on the left side of the couch, while I was being very aware of myself not to interrupt Jeremy and Aelita and to keep two feet away from Ulrich at all times, which was very difficult.

I _hated_ these situations.

And the movie was boring me and fast.

"Aelita could you pass the popcorn?" I said and put my hand over towards them without looking at them. "Aelita could you _pass_-

"Don't bother." Said Ulrich and I looked at them. He gave a nod of his head towards Jeremy and Aelita who were fast asleep in each others arms on he couch. '_His hair looks soo cute when it does that... SHUT UP!'_

I knew that Ulrich knew I was bored out of my mind.

"You see these pictures." He pointed up towards the wall of all of the signed baseball memorabilia. "This one's signed by Ted Williams, he was the most famous-

"I know Ulrich." His dad was a big collector and had a lot of money. These people were no poor folk. I'm not even gonna go on about his family..

Ulrich scowled and scooted closer to me. He brought my face to his. "_What's he doing! Shit! He's gonna kiss me. Or.._"

"WHY DO YOU TREAT ME LIKE I"M NOT YOUR PEER!"

"You're immature."

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"Or would you rather me classify you as a hobo who flirts with anything that has boobs? What do you prefer?" I said and gave him my famous mock smile, which is usually accompanied by the wave, but not in this case.

"I like girls okay! Got a problem with that!"

"Okay new name! Lecher!"

"NOT LIKE THAT!"

End of Chpt. 2

**PLZZ! 8 reviews! Thank you!**


	3. Jealousy

**Yay! Chpt. 3 is here! Thank for the reviews! Warning a mature line in here!**

Yumi's P.O.V.

X

I awoke to a cuddly bedding, but sadly no birds chirping as usually outside my bedroom window. I could see green, that was it and I felt very warm. 'I don't wear green clothes to bed.'

I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I looked over and saw Ulrich's face lolled over to the side and his arms wrapped protectively around my waist. I blushed crimson. I had stayed the night! Shit! I didn't even phone my parents. They're going to go bananas! I took a look at my watch. It read 5:30 am. An hour and a half till school started. I could sneak out of here and go to school. Perfect. And phone my parents..

Carefully, I slowly started to unwrap myself from Ulrich. He put up a little fight and whispered the word "mine" a couple times. I blushed each time he said it. I did _not_ belong to him... Not yet..

Finally I got free of his hold and I tried to dodge my way carefully threw all the weird stuff in his basement. I walked up the stairs trying to be as quiet as possible and had a little trouble with trying to maneuver around his huge house. I got halfway threw the kitchen when..

"Hi, Yumi!" I nearly shrieked my head off.

Instead I said a very loud, "Oh my God!"

Ulrich's dad laughed. "Makes me remember the first time we met when I set that whoopie cushion off."

"Yeah.. No kidding.." I said and scowled.

"How are you?" 'Dolt. Just like Ulrich. How are you! Oh c'mon!'

"Just peachy.. Now I really have to go. Nice seeing you a-

"Ohh! Don't worry Yumi we already phoned your parents and said how we just couldn't bare to wake you and Ulrich up and how you just looked _so_ cute together! So that's taken care of." He said and smiled.

"Thanks.." I said with hidden sarcasm. 'My DAD knows! My DAD! My strict Japanese proper dad knows how I was cuddling through the night with the schools biggest hotty! Shit!'

My parents and Ulrich's family never mixed at all. We were complete opposites. They had a lot of money and did as they pleased with it and my parents were frugal and strict with me, while Ulrich's parents just let him to as he pleased. My dad very much disliked them and Ulrich. And I don't put dislike lightly.

I _have_ to get out of the hell.. But don't worry I'll be at Taft in another year!

"But, seriously, I have to go. Thanks for your hospitality, Mr. Stern." Always keep the Japanese politeness and I bowed to him.

"No, I'll drive you."

"That's okay. Nothing like a little exercise.." The real reason was I really didn't want to hear him go on about his Bentley. Seriously.. I mentioned that Ulrich's family was rich right?

"Have fun!"

I was a soccer player. Running was supposed to be fun.. Not when you can't stop thinking about a boy that your mind tells you that you should despise. I mean, seriously, I _should_ despise him. I am so together with everything, a perfectionist.. I'm my own musician, athlete and I am a very good student and I'm pretty popular and beautiful! What doesn't he see in me! I mean um.. That came out the wrong way.

Ulrich on the other hand is an immature play boy, or at least I consider him to be, he is an athlete, no music talent whatsoever and he's a lousy student, but then he is handsome and popular.. SHUT UP!

I kept on running down main street where various naughty images of me and a certain someone passed through my mind. Not to mention I almost got run over a couple of times.

Then it started to rain..

"Oh, why me!"

X

"Please tell me you have extra clothes to spare?" I begged Aelita out in front of her locker leaving a two-inch puddle where ever I went.

"Looks like something or _someone_ got Ishiyama a little to _wet_ this morning?" Sissi snorted at me as she walked by followed by her goons.

I seethed and clenched my fists ready to throw her into next year. Thankfully for Sissi, the bell rang.

"Quick go change!" said Aelita urgently and I bolted for the bathroom. "See you in History class!"

X

"I'm proud to announce that you will have your first big history project of the year on ancient Egypt!" yelled our History teacher Mr. Boone.

The class groaned.

"Not a very enthusiastic attitude? Well, I hope your project partners will brighten up your day a little bit." He picked up the list from his desk. "Aelita Stones.. You willed be paired with Jeremy Belpois."

Aelita squealed and gave me a under the table high five. Lucky her. I looked over to see Jeremy beaming at her.

"Nick Barbaro.. You will be paired with Chris Lockheart."

Nick and Chris looked up at each other and gave did double high five. _'At Least Ulrich's not taken yet.'_

'_Here you go again..' _My two voices in my head battled with each other.

'_I'm only saying if we're together it might spark something..'_

'_Your right for once, you both might set hell itself on fire..'_

'_Maybe we could sneak a couple kisses..'_

'_Or throw a couple punches..' _

'_Never touch my Ulrich!' _

'_He's not yours!'_

'_Not yet!'_

The two sides stopped arguing to hear the verdict.

"Ulrich Stern.. You will be paired with Elizabeth Delmas."

The devilish side of my conscious clenched it's fists and went redder than possible and smoked started coming out of it's ears. This meant war.

'_Ha! I win!'_ yelled the side like an angel.

Sadly, myself had to agree with the red side with horns and I felt like punching something. I looked over to see Sissi smiling over at Ulrich flirtatiously. She smirked at me.

In my rage, I hit the table with my knee loudly and everything on it flew in the air. I blushed and the class laughed.

"Is something a matter, Miss Ishiyama?" said Mr. Boone sternly to me. "Don't give me another reason to put you in detention, as you were already late for class."

"Yes, sir." Aelita and I started to pick up the contents on the floor.

"Ah.. Yes.. Miss Ishiyama, here on my list it says you are paired with, John Gertigus."

Sissi burst out laughing uncontrollably and almost fell out of her seat.

"What!" I gasped loudly.

"Is there another problem, Miss Ishiyama!" said Mr. Boone angrier than before.

"N-no, sir." I cringed and looked over at John who blushed and gave me a goofy grin and waved.

I always had an inkling he had a crush on me..

"Miss Delmas, Please control yourself!" shouted Mr. Boone.

Now, I _really _felt like punching someone.

X

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

"I-it's okay, Yumi.. I mean he's not that bad. At least he's Egyptian so he knows a bit of the history!" said Aelita doing a very bad job of consoling me. She patted me on the back.

"Thanks Aelita.. You're really helping, you know that." I moaned, feeling sorry for myself and I continued bringing pain to myself and crashed my head against my locker.

John Gertigus. A.K.A the Gay Mother Panda. He got that nickname by Odd who says he has this "hernia type thing" in his stomach. "Fat" as I call it and "Blubber" as Aelita calls it to be polite. AND.. he wears the same sweatshirt since sixth grade and he never takes it off. He also wears cologne.. Eww.. Haha.. Odd and Ulrich almost started a website called too. And I think he has a crush on me. _Disgusting._ Did I mention the sweatshirt?

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

"Oh.. Ricky.. You are _such_ a gentleman." Sissi giggled as she clung onto Ulrich like he was her life support.

I felt the devil side of my conscious puff out more smoke.

"H-Hi Y-Yumi.."

I stopped the physically pain I was bringing myself and looked over to my right to be face to face with.. John..

I heard Sissi snort with laughter.

"Hi.. John.." The cologne was _really_ starting to get to me now.

I felt the whole schools eyes on us.

"L-l-listen Y-Yumi.. I-I k-now y-you p-probably hate me, b-but I-I was w-wondering, y-you k-know s-since we're d-doing t-he project together, w-will y-you g-go out with me?" he stuttered and look at the ground.

I goggled at him not knowing what to say. I heard the whole school gasp. I look over at Ulrich who was staring right at me, his eyes wild, but unreadable. I was _desperate._

"Sure I'll go out with you!" I said trying to sound enthusiastic.

The whole school gasped even louder than before. Sissi fell on her knees laughing hysterically.

John was shocked. "Wow.." was all he could say.

I looked at Ulrich and saw him staring back at me, fists clenched, he eyes cold.

I had to use my last line of defense.

Jealousy.

End of Chpt. 3

**Well. That's it. Can anyone guess where I got the last names of Chris and Nick from! (I didn't use their real ones) If you can next chpt. Is dedicated to u. **

**Note: I was listening to The Killers' Mr. Brightside when I wrote this song. **

_**Jealousy**_

_**Turning Saints into the Sea..**_


	4. Who She Likes?

**W00t. Chpt. 4 time. Yay! **

**Chpt. 4 is dedicated to ****Honestly tell me a lie**** cuz that person guessed one Nick's last name, the famous racehorse Barbaro. If anyone of you guys know what happened to him Sunday please send your prayers to him. Go Barbaro! Chirs' name I knew no one would guess. Does anyone of you watch the show called E.R.? Well, Abby Lockheart, she's one of the doctors on the show.. Yeah well and so we go. **

X

"You've _really_ lost it this time, Yumi." Aelita sighed to me. She was sitting on the edge of my bed. I was lying down like a dead-woman, to depressed to get up.

"I know.." I said to someone, somewhere out in space.

"You know, their are other ways to get Ulrich than this."

I sprang up. "It's not about him," I snapped at her.

I sighed and lay back down on my bed.

"Whatever you say..." said Aelita, not sounding like she believed me.

My room was a typical teenage room, well for me. I had posters of my favorite bands and soccer players up on the wall. My Epiphone electric guitar was also displayed on its stand in the corner. I loved that thing to pieces. It was my best friend, besides Aelita of course.

"YUMI! YOU'RE BOYFRIEND'S HERE!" shouted Hiroki at the top of his lungs as he ran into my room excitedly. I threw my shoe at him and he ran out the door.

"Well, that's my queue to leave. Jeremy's here for our movie date," Aelita said the next part in a singsong voice. "You and your _boyfriend," _she used air quotes. " Can have some alone time."

I threw my other shoe at her as she ran out the door laughing.

"Yes, time to greet my _boyfriend._" I sighed and used air quotes as Aelita had done.

I ran down the stairs and saw John waiting politely at my doorstep.

"Err. Hi." I said and had to stop myself from holding my nose as the strong order of his cologne filled my nose. I would have to face, _the sweatshirt._ I cringed at my own thoughts.

"So, umm, ready to go?" peeped John awkwardly.

"Make sure you don't get her mad. Or she'll through her shoes at you. She has unlimited ammo." Hiroki whispered in John's ear.

Hiroki had to stagger back immediately and hold his ears has as John squealed out like a woman in labor laughing.

And he just kept on laughing from that point on..

And laughing..

And laughing..

Hiroki's eyebrow twitched as we both just stared at the freak that was supposedly my _"boyfriend."_

After coming out of his temporary state of shock, Hiroki mouthed to me. "Who the heck is this guy!"

I frowned and whispered to him, "Temporary lapse of sanity."

And John was _still_ laughing like a maniac. By now he was on the floor screeching and his face was almost purple from lack of air support.

I watched the clock for 5 minutes as John continued belting out on my kitchen floor.

He finally regained some control and said, "That's hilarious."

"Quite."

After he had totally stood up and gathered his things I said, "Well.. um.. Shall we go to the study room then?" There was _no way_ that this thing was ever coming into my room. EVER!

I brought my laptop into the room and immediately started searching the web on ancient Egypt, but then John started giving me a lecture on how he was _distantly_ related to Cleopatra..

He must have spent two hours on the subject.. Giving false information that I didn't think was right..

Wait no, I knew it was wrong. I mean she was the queen of India!

I finally looked it up on the web just to make sure.

"John if your Egyptian, and Cleopatra was Indian, how is it possible that you two are related?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

"..."

"I didn't think so.."

Suddenly and drastically he just immediately burst out laughing again..

We were on a roll here.

He went on for about two minutes and than said, "You know I was kidding right?"

"All along."

X

Operation: Dump Gay Mother Panda was officially under way.

Soon.

I just have to figure out what my plan is. No biggie.

I think..

Ulrich and I weren't speaking to each other. And I had to admit.. I missed him.

"Just throw him to the curve." Nick suggested as we sat in music class.

"I don't want to hurt him!"

"He's not that sensitive." Said Nick as he looked over songs on the Internet, trying to figure our which one to use for his audition at the Freshman Christmas Concert.

Nick was always my best rival for singing, although he could never out dual me.

"Oh really?" I waved my hand in the air in annoyance. "You remember when we had Secret Santa and I gave him a little tin of coal as a joke? He wouldn't come out of the bathroom crying for 2 hours."

Nick laughed. "Yah, that really was a good one."

John came over and sat by Nick and I. "Hi.."

The cologne and the sweatshirt immediately started to nauseate me. I tried to hold my breath.

I caught Ulrich staring coldly at me through the corner of his eye, but then he looked away.

John waved a hand in front of my face.

"What!" I said in a bit of annoyance.

"Oh.. um.. Sorry, Well, I-I was just wondering since we had such a great time together last time, would you like to come over to my house for dinner with my parents? You, know.. You're my first girlfriend and they're dying to meet you?"

I cringed at the word girlfriend and the whole room became silent.

Ulrich and I locked eyes again and I saw something in his eyes..

Could it be..?

"I'd love to."

X

I blame _him._

Ulrich.

It's all his fault for making me feel this way.

John whirled me out of the room hand in hand.

I was hooked and I wasn't going to get out of this one as easily as I thought.

I watched Ulrich whisper something to his group of Macho-guy friends and they all looked at John and me. I couldn't even bring myself to glare at them.

I was beginning to regret my decision.

But, I still blame _him._

X

I sat down very uncomfortably at the dining table.

John's dad was eyeing me looking at me like I was some sort of pig. He was dressed in a full tuxedo.

I mean do they really make a big deal out of these sorts of things in Egyptian culture, do they?

John's dad curled his lip. "You, know Miss Ishiyama, in our culture, first impressions _are_ a big deal."

I gulped. I guess they did.

"But John is just so excited about you!" said his mother to me and she was just beaming. Props to his mom, his dad could go fall in a ditch and die for all I cared. "He always talked about you when you two were in grade school together. I'm so glad that you felt the same way."

"Right back at ya." I said, "smiled," and cringed inwardly.

"John told me that you were the only one who stood up for him when the kids in the class ridiculed him... And when they called him names.. And when they made fun of him.. Teased him.."

This lady needed a _serious_ reality check. My friends and I _were_ the people that teased him. We almost made a website called had just learned something.

John's family were just as big, or even bigger if that was possible, freak's as he was.

X

I sat at my desk beside John nervously tapping my foot on the stool below me.

I watch Ulrich and Sissi present, with cold fury in my eyes. We were presenting our history projects on ancient Egypt.

Sissi did most of the pointless talking. I just stared at Ulrich.

And I actually saw him glare at me and then at John.

After they were done it was time for me and Mother Panda to go! Yay!

I was scared as hell, but then there was no way in freakin' hell that I was going to let Sissi show me up.

I started off talking about I don't know what. I looked at my teacher who was nodding his approval and going over our visuals for the project.

I did all of the talking, John just stood there and watched me. I smiled when we were done and the teacher gave us the thumbs up.

PHEW! It was over and I could kick John to the curve.

"Any questions?" said the teacher. How dare he!

Ulrich crossed his arms, smirked, and raised his hand.

"Did you actually help Ishiyama with the work, Panda? Or did some _else_ go on when you were together?" Ulrich half-sneered.

I glared a thousand daggers at him and he just looked at John innocently and raised an eyebrow. Sissy made loud kissy noises. I clenched my fists.

The class laughed and John just stood there shell-shocked.

"Do something." I mouthed to him.

He didn't do anything.

Then an idea came to me.

"Of course he did and I'm just so glad I had my _man_ there to help me." I said in a flirtatious way and went and kissed John on the cheek. The class stopped laughing and only a fly could be heard buzzing around the window.

The bell rang, I picked up my stuff, and bolted to the nearest restroom.

X

After almost puking I opened the door to the stall.

"Don't you think you might have taken this a little to far, Yumi?" asked Aelita worriedly and she watched me wash my hands.

"What an ASS!" I shouted to no one directly. "I can't believe him! That little back-stabbing, good-for-nothing, idiotic, mentally challenged, lecherous, brainless, two-timing monk- (inuyasha reference here! Guess who?)

"Don't you think he's just jealous, Yumi?"

I stopped and looked at her and blushed.

"You know what! I don't have time for this." I waved my hands up in the air and looked at the floor. "We have class."

"Fine, be that way." Sighed Aelita and we started to walk out of the bathroom. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot, what song are you gonna sing for tryouts?"

"Tryouts?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Yeah, for the freshman Christmas Concert."

"WHAT!" I bellowed.

"Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap..." I put my head in my hands.

"Yumi! How could you forget!"

I looked up at her with an annoyed look. "It starts with a J and I'll give you one guess."

"Well, I'm sure you and Nick can think of something. You're so good together."

"I sure hope so."

X

"Nick Barbaro."

Nick walked up to the center stage, looking as confident as ever. I gave him the thumbs up. He just smirked.

"I'm singing _True_ by Ryan Cabrera."

"Let's hear it then!" shouted Mrs. Ibanez in her always enthusiastic voice.

"That was wonderful! Oh! What pureness in your voice and outstanding intonation!" Mrs. Ibanez clapped her fingers in delight when Nick finished his performance.

He smiled and walked down the stage triumphantly. Everyone clapped and I stood up and gave him a shout. He winked at me.

"Next.. Let's see.. _Ulrich Stern!"_

I suddenly felt like an anime character in the comic books I read as I sat there completely shock. I could see everyone else shared my feelings. The whole room was silent and Nick had stopped dead from his walk off stage.

"Ulrich Stern?.." I whispered in shock. I guess I said it a little to loudly.

"Yes, Miss Ishiyama. Can we please get on with it? I don't have all day here."

Since when the heck could Ulrich sing! I remember Jeremy telling me that when Ulrich sang along to his favorite Nickelback songs he was completely tone deaf!

I scoffed and crossed my arms as my as my eyes followed Ulrich up onto the stage. He stopped and whispered something into Nick's ear as they passed each other. Apparently Nick did not like what Ulrich had said to him and Nick gave him a glare. I heard the word "blondy" come out of Ulrich's mouth.

"And what will you be singing, Mr. Stern?" asked Mrs. Ibanez as she looked above her half-moon spectacles.

"_Someday_ by Nickelback." Big surprise there.

"What a joke this is gonna be." Snorted Nick as he sat down next to me.

"What did he say to you, Nick?"

"I bet Ishiyama loved your performance, blondy." He mimicked a high-pitched girls voice.

Nick and Ulrich never got along when it came to the subject of me.

"Ishiyama, Barbaro! Show some respect to your peer!" chided Mrs. Ibanez. "Go on then!"

I waited for Ulrich to start singing and what came out of his mouth shocked the hell out of me.

Ulrich had a great voice. It was a rough voice but not harsh. It had a nice smooth roughness to it. Kind of like his personality.

Nick and I froze in our seats. Ulrich just smirked at us throughout the whole song.

What a Jerk.

"Very, Very Good, Mr. Stern!" praised Mrs. Ibanez. "I see those voice lessons paid off after all."

The girls swooned. I scoffed.

Voice lessons!

"Next! Miss Ishiyama!"

It took me a moment for me to get out of my state of shock, but then I regained my balance and walked up onto the stage.

"And what will you be performing, Miss Ishiyama?"

"Um, _Breathe_ by Michelle Branch."

My performance was flawless as I'd hoped. My angelic voice had the "sexiness" as Chris called it as ever.

"Brilliant. Alright then. The results will be posted on the school bulletin board after last period. Remember only 3 of you will make it, no exceptions. Will the performers who make it please report to me after last period. Class dismissed." Said Mrs. Ibanez.

Nick and I just sat in are seats in shock as we heard Ulrich's jock friends carry him away in a frenzied celebration.

Finally Nick sat up and said, "I'll die if I have to perform with that baka."

I just sat there, thinking. "Brilliant." I stated simply.

"What's so brilliant!" inquired Nick.

"Operation: Dump Gay Mother Panda is now _officially _under way."

X

In my delight I had completely forgotten about Ulrich. My plan was flawless.

"Brilliant." I cackled to myself at lunch.

"Seems to be the word of the day." Remarked Chris.

"Nick, I'm taking your advice and kicking John to the curve."

"Can you believe him!" said Nick furiously as he threw his fork down on his tray. "That jerk he-

"Are you still upset about the blond-

"Hey, blondy." Said Mr. Jock, Macho, Idiot as he sat down next to Nick.

"Suddenly, I've lost my appetite." Said Nick not even looking at Ulrich as he stared up at him. "Coming Chris?"

Chris followed Nick out of the room.

"Stop calling my friend that, Stern!"

"So, Ishiyama, where your loser of a boyfriend, off studying the grass again?" He completely ignored my scolding. "I heard you've been giving out free kisses. Where's mine?"

He scooted closer to me. I flinched.

"Listen, you-," I began and I turned my face to him. Our faces were inches apart. If I leaned up a little I could have kissed him.

"Wow, Yumi, did you have a stroke or something?" said Aelita mischievously as she and Jeremy came up to Ulrich and I smirking. We completely distanced ourselves from each other. I blushed.

I remembered my idea about John and I immediately stood up. I raced over to the other side of the table and grabbed Aelita's arm smiling wildly. "Come on Aelita, you're not hungry. I've got big news."

X

I sat completely and utterly bored in math class. My teacher Mr. Morris was explaining some stupid algebra question. I put my head on the desk and tried to fall asleep.

The bell rang. Finally. I was free.

I began to pick up my stuff when Aelita grabbed my hand and ran out of the room. "C'mon! We have to go see if you made to tryouts!"

We ran up into the frenzied crowd and tried to manage our way through. There was a scream from Ulrich's macho guy friends and they picked him up and did a chant.

Macho freak had made it and Nick wasn't going to be happy.

Aelita and I finally made our way to the chart to see that Nick and I had made it, with Stern. Aelita gave me a high five which I lamely responded to.

Chris walked up beside me. "Seen Nick?" I asked him.

"No, we don't have our last class together." He responded sadly.

I looked around and tried to spot him in the crowd.

"Ishiyama, want me to escort you to the music room?" asked Ulrich and gave me a flashy smile.

"You're the last person I'd want to be escorted by. Not that I even need an escort." I pushed my way out of the crowd.

I looked up and down the hall but there was no sign of Nick.

Ulrich popped out of the crowd behind me. "Where are you going? We're supposed to report to Mrs. Ibanez."

"I'm going to find my friend." I said and I began to walk fast down the hall.

"Stop getting all worked up over Barbaro. I'm sure he's fine."

"You idiot! This is all _your_ fault!" I shouted at him angrily.

"My fault!" Ulrich responded with the some velocity. "How so?"

"How so, _brunette?_" I sneered at him.

Ulrich snorted like the immature child he was. "If Barbaro's getting all worked up over that he has some big insecurity issues!"

I walked up to him boldly. "I'm _not_ going to that music room until I find my friend!"

"Mr. Stern! Miss Ishiyama! Come here this instant!" bellowed Mrs. Ibanez as her spectacles almost fell off her nose, her eyes blazing.

"Oh, yes you are." Ulrich whispered.

X

"First off. I don't have any idea why in the blazes you two were bellowing at each other in the hallway. And where _is_ Mr. Barbaro?" said Mrs. Ibanez as Ulrich and I stood in front of her desk in the music room.

"He would be here if it wasn't for this idiot and his biases against a certain hair color!" I half-shouted at Ulrich, my temper still raging.

"Calm yourself, Miss Ishiyama. It is Mr. Barbaro's own fault he has missed this meeting. He will receive detention as a result."

"Detention!" I bellowed.

"Oh, Would you care to join him, Miss Ishiyama?" she said and looked at her me. I silenced myself. "I thought so."

"Now, I've found a band that you 3 will follow the Christmas album arrangement of songs on." She hand us our sheets of the music we had to learn.

I was utterly horrified when I read the name of the band.

"NSYNC?" I whispered in horror. (LOL I have to toture the characters somehow)

"Do you have a problem with that as well, Miss Ishiyama? It was the only three-part band I could find."

"I think there's five band members, Miss Ibanez." I tried to say politely. "I could make up the arrangements myself, I-

"Mr. Stern, you will sing in Justin Timberlake's spot and Miss Ishiyama, you will do J.C. Romero's spot." What fitting roles..

"What about Nick?" I asked a bit angrily.

"Well, he will do all the other singers parts." She said stiffly.

"Please learn your parts and rehearsals will be after school for 3 hours on Tuesdays and Thursdays. You are dismissed."

Ridiculous.. NSYNC!

I walked briskly out of the room into the empty hallway, not wanting anyone to catch up with me.

I had to find Nick.

It's all Stern's fault.

It's all Stern's fault.

That's the thought that kept repeating in my head.

"Where are you going?" asked Ulrich firmly as he kept up with me stride for stride.

"To find Nick." I said plainly trying to control my anger with him.

There was a dreaded silence as we walked together.

Ulrich grabbed me and took me by the shoulders and brought me face to face with him, showing that he was in control.

"What the hell do you think your-

"You like him better than me don't you?" There was both anger and sadness in his voice.

"Who? 'Cause there's a heck of a lot of people that I like better than you!" I shouted angrily at him.

"_Keep you're hands of her, Stern!_"

Ulrich let go of me and I looked behind me to see Nick walking up the hall.

He grabbed my arm. "Come on, Yumi. Let's go."

We walked together down the hall and I couldn't keep myself from looking back at Ulrich.

So I did.

End Of Chpt. 4.

X

**Sorry for such long wait lol.. Thanks to all of my reviewers and please don't be lazy and review again! A little bit more romance in this chapter and more to come.. Trust me a lot more encounters with Yumi and Ulrich now.. This is where the fun begins..**

**Until next time. **

**x.ClassicRomance.x**


	5. Teacher

**Hey guys! It's time for a new chappie. Thnx for the response from the reviewers! It puts a smile on my face:) **

X

I sat on Chris' bed staring out the window on this rainy day. It had started to thunderstorm when Nick and I walked out of school so we walked to Chris' house, which was about ½ miles from school. One time Chris and I had walked to his house carrying our amps and guitars. That was fun.

"It's so unfair!" said Nick in disgust as he threw down his rehearsal papers on the floor. "How is it that Stern gets the lead role and I get stuck with the extra garbage!"

I said nothing. I couldn't think of any way to console him. Like I've said before, Nick and Ulrich have never got along as long as I've known them.

_Flashback:_

"_This is gonna be fun!" said a cute 10 year-old Ulrich Stern. _

_It was July 21st my11th birthday and Ulrich and I were soaked from head to toe. I always had this big water party at my house every year and everyone always had a great time. My friends and I would always try to annoy the girls and get them mad at us. We stood out in my driveway holding an orange bucket full of our own concoction. We had pored grass, mud, leaves, twigs, soda and anything else we could find into the water._

"_She's gonna be so mad!" said Ulrich as he smiled with his immature glee. I actually thought it was kind of cute. _

_The plan was to dump this mess on Alexis' head. She was one of the girlie girls in our class and we always had to annoy the crap out of them._

_I felt kind of bad, though. I always got stuck with these kind of jobs. I mean, I always had to keep Ulrich away from Jeremy when he was trying to tell "something" to Aelita. Jeremy didn't trust Ulrich enough to tell him any sort of personal feelings. _

_I was the official secret keeper. _

"_We have to find some place to hide it." I said to Ulrich looking at the bucket. "Let's-_

"_Hi Yumi." _

_I turned around and saw Nick standing there smiling with a present in his hand. He had been away in England with his Trinity Boys Choir all summer and I hadn't seen him. _

"_Hey!" I squealed as I ran up and hugged him passionately. _

_We released each other and Ulrich just stood there uncomfortably and Nick, being the mature one, stuck out his hand and after a moment or two Ulrich shook it. _

_End Flashback._

"And since when could he sing!" Nick raged on. "I bet it was once you started "dating" John. He's always looking to impress you."

I blushed furiously. "It's more like a competitiveness." I said to a point.

"I promise I won't let him hit on you anymore, Yumi. That jerk won't go breaking another girls heart." Nick stated protectively, looking at me for approval.

"Can we..," I said looking at the floor, "talk about something other than Ulrich?"

Nick looked at me angrily. "You don't like him no you?"

I flinched and stared up at him, my cheeks a mellow pink. "Of course not! Why would I like a selfish baka like Stern?"

_Yeah, what I said! _I thought to myself, but to no avail.

No matter what I did, I still liked Ulrich.

"Anyway," I said, "I've got to go. I have homework to do. Come over on Saturday and we can rehearse a bit. Besides," I said evilly to myself. "I've got an old friend to see."

X

"Hey Siena!" I said enthusiastically when I heard a girl's voice over the phone.

"Yumi!" The girl shouted with glee, "Long time, no see!"

I had called Siena Pietro, one of my old friends from grade school. She was the wealthiest girl at our school and her dad owned a small recording studio. I had made some small recordings for myself. Since her dad was in the business, Siena and her friends would help me make small music videos or my guitar playing and singing.

"Listen, does your dad still own that recording studio?"

"Yah, of course."

I smiled wildly. "Good, 'Cause I've got a tiny project for you and me."

X

I sat on the stands of the small home baseball field that my high school had. It was my only place of privacy for writing my "plan" for Operation: Dump Gay Mother Panda.

"Hi, Yumi." I jumped up from my work in a fluster and hid my papers away only to see Ulrich's face smiling at me.

"What're you doing here?" I said pushing a strand of hair out of my face. I noticed he was wearing under armor that was cling fiercely to his well-developed chest.

Ulrich got down off the benches and began to put on his batting gloves. "I'm just going to get ready for baseball tryouts if you can keep yourself from fainting over me."

I rolled my eyes and said, "You'll be lucky if you can keep yourself from fainting with that over-inflated ego of yours."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Can't you just accept a little humor?" Ulrich walked out to home plate, took his bat and prepared to swing.

"I can, only if it's mine."

Ulrich and his beloved baseball..

...Is something I don't get one bit. Until fifth grade Ulrich had been one of the best soccer players I'd known. He was a fast runner and had the best endurance I'd ever seen. But then suddenly, Ulrich gave up soccer to play baseball. Nick swears it's because I'm such a big Boston Red Sox fan and Ulrich only does it to impress me, but personally I think he looks much hotter playing soccer. Oops.. I meant to say much _better_soccer player.

Now, back to my plan.

X

"Are you okay, Yumi?" asked Aelita worriedly. It was the day of the "release" of my plan.

Operation: Dump Gay Mother Panda was going to reach it's conclusion today.

People gathered up into the auditorium and looked at the movie player screen.

"Hey Yumi!" John ran up to me.

I felt like I was going to puke.

"Listen John. I'm _really_ sorry." I couldn't say anymore. "Please just watch and don't hate me. I really am sorry."

I stood in the back of the crowd watching the movie player with a sickening feeling. Here goes nothing.

The screen showed:

I JUST WANNA TAKE YOU HOME

VOCALS BY YUMI ISHIYAMA

MUSIC AND LYRICS BY YUMI ISHIYAMA

SPECIAL THANKS TO SIENA PIETRO

And the music video followed:

Boy, I don't know what to say  
I feel so insecure  
So I start off by saying a cliche  
Like I've seen you before, yeah  
And all these dates  
Who needs flowers?  
When all you wanna I say is (Oh God)

I just wanna take you home  
We can make a story of our own  
Please don't get me wrong  
I just wanna… (Run)

But there I am  
Playing nice  
Meeting your parents  
When all I wanna do is (Bolt out the door)

I just wanna take you home  
(Don't you want to)  
We can make a story of our own  
(Yeah, just me and you)  
Please don't get me wrong  
So please don't get me wrong  
I just wanna…

Tell me don't you feel the same  
Someone please explain  
Why we have to play games  
Instead of just saying…yeah!

All I wanna say is  
I…just…wanna…go

I just wanna..  
(Don't you want to)  
We can make a story of our own  
(Yeah, just me and you)  
Please don't get me wrong, don't you get me wrong  
We can make a story of our own, oh yeah  
Please don't get me wrong  
Please don't get me wrong  
Please don't get me wrong  
I just wanna..  
So please don't get me wrong  
I just wanna… (Move on)

End of Song.

I sighed out as the screen went black as it was before. I heard all sorts of voices whispering around me and they got out of their seats things like, "I knew it was a fluke," and "I can see why she is going to sing in the concert."

I looked around the room to see where John is. I looked in the back of the auditorium to see he was bawling his head off. I felt _really_ bad now..

I walked over to him unsurely and patted him on the shoulder tentatively. "I'm uh. Sorry.

He turned around and looked at me, his face all red, and just burst into more tears and then ran out of the room screaming in Arabic.

Chris on the other hand, came up to me laughing his head off. "That was great! It was so funny! Loved the music video and the part about the parents!"

"It's not like it was that funny was it?" I said hopefully scratching my head. I didn't want to hurt him so bad.. I mean somewhere, somehow, in some universe, there had to be a girl for John.

Just _not_ me.

"I knew it couldn't be true, Ishiyama. You have to much of an ego to date that loser." Said Sissi with her usual attitude as she came walking up clinging onto Ulrich's right arm.

"Well, your _loser_ isn't that much better ego wise, is he now?" I said smirking directing that comment at Ulrich. He frowned at me.

Sissi walked directly up to me and put both her hands on my shoulder so she could whisper into my ear without anyone else hearing.

I could smell the stench of an over dosage of perfume. How could Ulrich stand it? "You should be careful where you lay your feelings, Ishiyama.

Because I will find out."

Sissi gave me a bigger smirk as turned around and started to walk back to Ulrich. She stopped about halfway around and looked my friends and I. "And I had heard that you were _so_ good at hiding them."

X

"You seem to be upset about something?" Siena said and looked at me with worried eyes.

"No." I lied. Siena and I were sitting in her recording studio. I had come early just to hang out before Mrs. Ibanez, Nick and Stern got here. Ulrich had apparently tipped her off that my friend owned a recording studio. He must have gotten the idea from me. Jerk.

"Why did you invite them to come!" I said angrily to Siena while I tried to tune my Les Paul. ( a type of guitar)

"Well, how could I refuse? I mean when she called me she was so excited, I couldn't say no." said Siena in defense. "Besides all you guys are going to do is record the back round music, not your solo's and stuff."

"It doesn't matter what it is. If it's spending time with Stern it's _always_ bad thing." I said and I pointed my finger at her. "You should know."

Siena frowned and said, "I know."

She had been one of the girls that Ulrich had asked out in 6th grade and she hated him for it. She thought he was the biggest jerk around, likewise for me.

Finally my guitar was in tune and I started to play Eric Clapton's _Layla_, one of my all-time favorite guitar works.

X

"Who is that playing the guitar?" said Mrs. Ibanez in wonder as she hummed along to the tune. Ulrich and Nick stepped out of her car, not looking happy at all.

"I bet it's just a recording of Eric Clapton." Said Ulrich as he brushed himself off.

Nick laughed. "I wouldn't say Yumi's Eric Clapton. Not yet at least!"

"And just how do you know that is Yumi? Is being physic the newest of your growing talents?" Ulrich said hotly, his immaturity showing.

"And since when is singing yours?" Nick retorted sharply. Mrs. Ibanez started to hum and dance in the parking lot along with the tune. "I listened to that guitar so many times, I know it when I hear it, Stern."

Ulrich was about to answer back smartly when Mrs. Ibanez shooed them towards the door. She opened it.

I froze as I saw Ulrich and the others looking in at me and Siena as she watched me intently with the guitar. I stopped playing.

"Miss Ishiyama that was brilliant! I thought you were Eric Clapton." Smiled Mrs. Ibanez at me looking thoroughly surprised and pleased.

Nick flashed Ulrich a look. "I told you so."

Ulrich just stood there in a huff and crossed his arms. Nick smiled satisfactorily.

I blushed at her praise. I really didn't like to showcase my talents. I found it embarrassing. "Thanks." I mewed quietly and reached for my case and scrambled to put my guitar away.

"Oh!" gasped Mrs. Ibanez when she realized that she had totally ignored Siena's presence seeing that she was being very generous in letting us use this recording studio for free. "Miss Pietro. You have my utmost gratitude for your kindness. We could never put on the show without you." She said as she shook hands with my friend.

"Yah! I'm going to see the show." Said Siena smiling. "It better be as good as the other ones, Yumi!"

I smiled at her joking manner. "You know it will."

"Well, should we get started then." Said Siena. She looked at Nick and smiled. "Long time, no see."

Nick went up and gave her a cautious hug for old times sake.

"Ulrich." Said Siena with no emotion and her eyes narrowed as she shook his hand quickly.

Siena and Mrs. Ibanez took their seats at the controls of the studio and Ulrich, Nick, and I stepped into the recording area.

"Wow.." muttered Ulrich and he looked around the room with wonder them looked at Nick and I as if to say. "Am I the only one amazed?"

"It's not like we've been here before, really." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"Settle down, you two." Chided Mrs. Ibanez. "You do know I can hear every you say," as she tapped her earphones.

We started warming up our vocals and Nick and I did our perfect harmony as always. Our voices just mixed well. Ulrich struggled with his high notes.

"Tisk, Tisk, Mr. Stern." Chided Mrs. Ibanez. "You need to warm up before you sing."

Ulrich turned slightly pink in embarrassment. He never like not being as good at something, or to have superiors in anything he did.

We continued on and started to go on trying to record our background voices. I had to say we did pretty well.

Once we had done all of the songs and worked out all the kinks we sat down and took a break while Siena and Mrs. Ibanez tried to put on the special effects on our voices.

Ulrich looked frustrated with himself and he went to sit away from Nick and I. I suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for him.

I knew exactly what he was sulking about. It was not having as high of a range as Nick or I.

I had a simple solution to his problem.

I waited till I could finally not stand to see him so down with himself.

I started to get up from my seat. "Where are you going?" asked Nick as he took a drink from his water bottle.

"To comfort Ulrich." Nick frowned at me, but remained seated. I just shrugged.

I sat down by Ulrich quietly. He pretended not to notice me.

After a while, seeing as I was not going away, he spat at me, "What do you want?"

"You know Stern, there's always going to be people that are better than you at some things." I said and tried to smile at him.

He didn't look at me. I rolled my eyes. Boys.. Always immature brats. Especially the one I liked.

"I have a solution to your problem." I stated simply.

"I don't have a problem."

"Just shut up and listen to me. You need to use falsetto when you get to those notes you can't hit in your chest voice."

Ulrich looked up at me, still having a long face. "What in god's name is falsetto?"

I sighed. "A.k.a. Your head voice. It's your choice if you use it, but you need someone who knows how to sing to teach you, like your voice teacher."

I turned around and began to walk away.

"Will you teach me?"

_Will you teach me?_

_Will you teach me?_

_Will you teach me?_

I froze at his words and stopped walking. "What?" I half-whispered in shock.

"Will you teach me the false.. thingy?"

"Falsetto," I corrected him. "Why can't your voice teacher do it?"

I was shocked. Ulrich was asking me for my help? _Ulrich!_

"Mrs. Duffy is in Miami on vacation."

"Oh.. She's your teacher." I knew her from school connections.

"Well, will you?"

I sighed. My insides were bursting. "Fine." I said trying to hide my happiness.

"Um.. Cool. So will you call me to tell me when your free?"

"Y-Yeah.. I will.." I said as my words faded.

Mrs. Ibanez and Siena stood up from their seats.

"All right then. Time to go." Said Mrs. Ibanez. "I will notify you when our next rehearsal is. Nick! Ulrich! Let's go!"

Nick and Ulrich followed Mrs. Ibanez out of the room.

"See you, Yumi." Said Nick smiling as he walked out the door. I waved.

Ulrich turned around and surprised me by giving a small wave and a smile. I was to shocked to answer.

"Somebody likes you!" I whipped around to see Siena leaning against the wall with a gigantic smirk plastered to her face.

"Oh shut up." I muttered and ran my hands through my black hair.

Her dad beeped the horn of his Lamborghini. (sp? Lol)

Siena took me by the arm and smiled and said, "Don't hide what's inside, Yumi."

I didn't think I was going to be able to.

I was going to be spending time with Ulrich.

_Alone._

End of Chpt. 5.

**Okay. I know Kind of boring Chpt. But I had to get it out of the way. Trust me.. Next Chpt. He he he.,. I'm going to have ssooo much fun writing.**

**Laughs evilly.**

**Until we meet again.. REVIEW! At least 8 as usual! **


	6. I'm No Coward

**Hi guys! I know that the last Chpt. Wasn't that good sooo.. yah.. Sorry! Lol. I kind of wrote it in a rush just to get to this one becuz it's one of my favorite chpters in this INCREDIBLY long story.. lol.. Yes.. It will be very long. But thankfully I have all of it planned out in my head.. Okay.. well.. A secret here. This scene was just a little add on scene with Yumi and Ulrich. We'll just say that they need to get closer together for a reason. And you'll find out why..**

X

The whistle blew and the teams were assigned to positions on the soccer field. My mind was buzzing and exhilaration raced through my whole body like pure blast of clean energy.

And it was not from the soccer game.

This afternoon I was going to be _alone_ with Ulrich Stern.

The thought scared me more than anything else imaginable. We were going to meet up at Siena's studio and I was going to teach him falsetto. And Siena was not going to be there.

I played nervously with the key in my pocket. It was the spare key to the studio. Siena had willingly trusted me with it as she couldn't come along.

I was _alone_ with _him._

"Ishiyama! Get your head in the game!" my P.E. teacher shouted at me. I didn't even notice that the whistle had blown. Still, lucky she's not the soccer coach. We have separate coaches for each sport.

I started to run and go for the ball, although I felt very dizzy and somewhat nauseous.(sp?)

No one beats me at soccer. I ran as hard as I could and I stole the ball easily from one of Sissi's perfume girls and I took the shot.

I missed.

_What's wrong with me?_

_What's wrong with me?_

_What's wrong with me?_

Before I knew it, the game was over and I was still very dizzy. I wanted to collapse. The whole world was spinning.

"Remember soccer tryout's our two weeks from today, before the Christmas Concert, so all of you better get ready. Class dismissed." I heard the coach murmur although she sounded like a blur and why was there three of her standing across from each other?

I remembered Aelita and I walking away from the field and heading to the cafeteria.

X

_I missed._

_I missed._

_I missed._

The soccer shot. I had missed from five feet away. And anytime I messed up in soccer meant there was extra training to be done.

There was a lot of extra training to be done.

I grabbed my under armor and put it on and my soccer shorts and prepared for a run during my lunch period.

I briefly told Aelita were I was going and I headed out.

I headed out to the side road that was behind the soccer field. It brought good memories as the first soccer field that I had ever played on when I was six was on this road. Also it was safe because there weren't a lot of cars.

It was a rainy day and the skies were a dark blue color. It started to drizzle as I started down to run down Oakview. La.

_Alone._

_Alone._

_Alone with Ulrich._

I took my head in my hands hand stopped running. My hair and clothes were dripping wet now. I felt dreary and my vision was starting to cloud.

'No! You have to keep running.' I thought. 'You have to take your mind off it.'

I tried to keep running, but my vision was getting darker and darker, I could barely see where I was going. I started to stumble down the hill, but I kept my balance.

_You do not like him._

_You do not like him._

_YOU DO NOT LIKE HIM!_

And suddenly my eyes went pitch black and I collapsed on the side of the road.

X

Aelita was getting worried. Yumi did not come back from her run in time for the first class of afternoon, which was history.

'No,' Aelita thought. 'She probably just lost track of time knowing how dedicated she is.'

Fifteen minutes passed and Yumi still did not come back. Aelita was getting more and more worried every second.

'What if something happened! She did seem a little out of it today.' The pink-haired girl thought desperately.

Finally Aelita raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Stones, what is it?" said Mr. Boone nicely from behind his desk.

"It's my friend Yumi, sir. She took a run this lunch period and she hasn't come back. I'd like to go look for her. I've finished all my work! Please, I'm really worried." Aelita pleaded from her seat.

"I guess it's okay then. Since you are such an excellent student. You may go." Said Mr. Boone and he shuffled his papers in his hands.

"I'd like to go to, sir." Said Ulrich and he stood up and raised his hand. Everyone looked at him, him being the last person they expected to go.

"Don't try to skip this class on me, Mr. Stern!" said Mr. Boone crossly.

"We have a date this afternoon." Said Ulrich and he looked genuinely worried. The class gasped.

Aelita almost fell over. A date? No way! He's lying. Although she said nothing.

"Oh. You are her boyfriend?"

Ulrich simply nodded. The class let out another huge gasp in shock and everyone started to whisper excitedly about this piece of news. Sissi started to whale loudly.

"Oh. Alright then. You may go as well. Remember to be back by next period!" shouted Mr. Boone as Ulrich quickly skated out the door with Aelita hotly on his tail.

"You big fat liar!" gasped Aelita when the door was closed.

"No you're wrong! We _do_ have a date today." Said Ulrich and he smiled to himself as if he had just won first prize at the fair.

"Yeah, right. Once we find Yumi, she'll set you straight, Ulrich." Aelita rolled her eyes at him as she set off down the hallway.

Unless, Yumi had finally admitted the truth to herself...

Maybe...

Just maybe.

X

Aelita and Ulrich walked across the field looking for Yumi. They shouted her name out loud but they got no response from the raven-haired girl. It was starting to rain harder and harder and Aelita saw lightning in the sky.

She squealed and covered her ears when the response of thunder came.

"What're you kids doing out there? Come here this instant!" shouted an unfamiliar adult voice.

Aelita looked around towards the school to see that the voice was coming from a cheery looking big-stomached man.

Aelita and Ulrich ran inside the cafeteria to meet the man inside.

"Who are you?" Ulrich sputtered out when they reached him trying to dry his soaked clothes of some of the water.

"I'm Coach Carp, the soccer coach. What were you kids doing out there?" said Coach Carp in a mellow voice.

"We're looking for my friend, Yumi. She was out for a run during lunch hour and she hasn't come back since." Said Aelita even more worriedly than before.

"Yumi Ishiyama?" said the coach in shock. "The soccer player? She goes here?"

"Yah. How did you know?" said Aelita in shock.

"I coached her when she was just a little kid. She was part of our in house team that was undefeated for 3 years straight. Yumi was one of my favorite players. Always the strategist." He said smiling remembering the old times. "But this is no time to reminisce. She was out for a run you say?"

"Yes. Nothing unusual for her, but she always comes back on time. She was acting a bit strange today." Aelita said.

"Do you know where she usually runs, umm.. What're your names?"

"I'm Aelita Stones, her best friend and this is-

"Ulrich Stern." Said Ulrich and he proudly introduced himself.

"I should have figured," said Coach Carp. "Yumi always talked about you two, to my daughter Kelsey." He looked at Ulrich. "She also said that you were the most annoying person she had ever had the misfortune to meet."

Aelita laughed at this as Ulrich scowled.

"Anyways," he continued. "We need to find a flashlight. It's getting hard to see out there. We need to find her soon in this weather."

"I just hope she's okay." Pleaded Aelita silently to herself.

"Don't worry." Said Coach Carp. "Yumi's a smart girl. She'll know what to do."

He opened the door and allowed Ulrich and Aelita to step out into the rain and thunder. The trio walked around the field for a bit looking in the storage compartment seeing if Yumi had taken shelter from the weather in there, but to no avail.

"Like I said before, Do you know where she usually runs?" shouted Coach Carp over the thunder's roar.

"I thought she ran on the track field!" replied Ulrich and he squinted trying to keep the rain out of his eyes.

"So did I- Oh no!" gasped Aelita as she remembered something. She took off running towards Oakview La. The street behind the school's athletic field Yumi had said had her favorite soccer pitch down at the end of the road.

"Follow me!" Aelita shouted back to her companions as she waited for them to catch up to her. "This road-

"Oakview field." Said Coach Carp. "We used to have practice down there.,"

"Yes! At the end of the road is the soccer pitch. I bet she's there!" shouted Aelita over the thunder once again and the rain pelted down upon them so much that it hurt.

Ulrich and the others took off running down the road and they started to walk down a slippery hill.

Aelita saw something clad in red lying on the road. "Oh no!"

Ulrich and Aelita took of sprinting towards the body laying drenched on the ground.

"Oh god., Please let her not be dead.." whispered Aelita in tragedy as she watched Ulrich tenderly turn Yumi's body over so that her face was facing toward him. She was soaked down to the bone.

Ulrich carefully put his hand carefully over her heart and he felt the steady beat. He sighed in relief.

"Don't worry." Said Ulrich. "She's definitely alive."

Coach Carp caught up with the two teenagers and he moved them aside and knelt down beside Yumi.

"It looks like.. She passed out." Said Coach Carp as he looked for any sign of physical injury.

He took out what looked like a walkie-talkie and he ordered for the nurse to come with a stretcher and truck down the scene. "Was she under any sort of stress?"

"No.." said Aelita. "I can't think of any possible reason she would faint."

The nurse truck was there in a matter of minutes and Ulrich and Aelita watched as Yumi was wheeled away and taken to the nurses office for treatment.

X

I awoke with a snap of nervousness flowing through my body and I sat straight up right. It took me a moment to realize where I was.

"Yumi!" said a voice that sounded very pleased from beside me.

I look to my right side to see the smiling face of Ulrich Stern beaming at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked as I sat back down to try and come up with a conclusion to all of these events.

"I'm fine." I said as I rattled my brain for a medical answer. "How long have I been out?"

"Well. It's 4:00 and that means about 5 hours."

Then the light bulb went right off. The reason why I was out cold for 5 hours was partly my stupidity and the other 95 percent was sitting beside me.. holding my hand!

"Ulrich.. Is there any reason why you're holding my hand?" I asked nervously and blushed bright pink.

He took his hand away immediately and looked at the ground, blushing bright pink. "S-sorry."

"It's fine." I said still looking at him quizzically.

"I should probably go. You can teach me falsetto some other time." Ulrich said and got up to leave.

"No! That's okay. I'll be fine. We should get going anyway." I said and started to get up from the bed.

"Woahh. Wait a second. You just woke up!"

"I said I'm fine! Stop arguing. Do you want me to teach you or not?" I argued back at him fiercely.

"Okay fine. You win as always. Let's compromise, though. We stay here and do it in the music room so we don't have to run down to the studio." Said Ulrich as he followed me briskly out the door.

"Whatever.." I said and kept on walking.

X

"Remember you have to make the transfer smoothly." I said as I sat in my seat and watched Ulrich try to transfer from his chest voice to falsetto. I plucked the string's on my Epiphone.

"It's harder than it looks you know! You said it takes months to prefect this and we only have a couple of weeks!" he snapped back at me obviously frustrated with himself.

"Why doesn't blondy- I mean Barbaro have to do this?" He asked sharply to me his eyes narrowing.

"Because Nick has an unusually high register for a guy and because he has a heck of a lot more training than you. You're just born with it." I answered calmly.

"And how about you, Miss-I've-never-used-falsetto-in-my-life?" he retorted at me angrily.

"I don't have to. I've trained my range to be very high so I can hit almost any note in my chest voice." I said proudly.

"Can't we at least take a brake?" Ulrich sighed suddenly looking weary.

I felt my stomach do flip-flops as Ulrich sat down in the chair next to me. There was an awkward silence as if nothing to say.

Without warning, Ulrich grabbed me and started tickling me. He laughed as he saw my smiling face.

"U-Ulrich stop!" I choked out as we both fell to the ground.

Ulrich landed on top of me on the floor. I blushed wildly. He carefully took his hand and put my hair behind my ears. We just started at each other trying to understand.

"Why can't we? Why can't we just be friends like before?" Ulrich gazed at me with longing in his eyes.

"Things are different now. We're teenagers." I stated weakly, losing control of myself.

He put his arms around my waist and pulled me as close to him as he could. There was no space between us.

Ulrich put his face in the crook of my neck and nuzzled it lovingly, coaxing me to relax.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. Where was my pillow and a blanket? I want to fall asleep here!

The shock of reality hit me like a dozen speeding bullets in the heart. Fast as lightning, I squirmed back in my seat.

I breathed slowly and tried to calm my racing heart down.

"That can _never_ happen again." I said, without opening my eyes.

"And why not?" shot back Ulrich as he stood up and tried to cuddle me once more.

I quickly stood up to evade his arms. "This is exactly why! You can't control yourself! I just some prize to you! Another one of your trophies. YOU DON"T LOVE ME!"

I ran out of the room, both anger and sorrow sweeping through me, tearing at my soul.

I started to walk down the hallway briskly, away from Ulrich.

He got out of the hallway and stood in the hallway facing his front towards my back, although I was already way ahead of him.

"HOW CAN I KNOW IF I LOVE YOU WHEN YOU JUST KEEP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME! YOU COWARD! YOU'RE TO SCARED TO LET ANYONE IN!"

Tears formed at the brim of my eyes.

But my voice was firm,

"Don't ever call me coward."

End of Chpt. 6.

X

**Wow! You guys don't know how much I wanted to have them get together right here! Lol! It was hard for me not to whisk the blanket and pillow out of my imagination! But it was well worth it. And just wait till Yumi hears the news at school... Let's try for 10 reviews plz! Thanks!**

**AND THANK YOU GUYS! Threw five chpts. You have made this story my most alltime reviewed story. Beating Lit On Fire by 10 reviews! LOL! U GUYS ROOL!**

**I'll try to update extra fast!**


	7. Changes

**Thanks guys! Well, this chpt. Will be interesting.. It's time to play soccer!**

**Go ITALY GO!**

X

I stared up at the ceiling of my room, lying on my bed for hours on end staring at the same spot. Every moment felt as if I could just burst into tears.

_Am I really scared?_

No! I'm not! I just-

I don't know..

I leaned over miserably and turned the radio on to find Smash Mouth's remake of _Why Can't We Be Friends _playing on the radio.

"Blast it. Now my own radio betrays me." I snapped and quickly turned it off.

I sat down in my swivel chair and flicked the mouse to wake my computer out of its sleep. I put up my buddy list and tried to get a hold of Nick.

I knew he wouldn't betray me on this one.

AIM:

SoccerUSAgirl: Hiya Nick.

End AIM.

I got no answer and tried to message him again, but then he signed off. Could he have blocked me?

No way! But just to be sure..

AIM:

SoccerUSAgirl: U there Chris?

Rockerboy99: Yumi! Thank god! Nick's been throwing fits!

SoccerUSAgirl:...why..?

Rockerboy99: What do ya mean why! U knoe exactly what I'm talking about!

SoccerUSAgirl: Um.. No I don't.. Can I remind you that I was out for 5 hours today? What is it?

Rockerboy99: Ohh... So you mean you guys hadn't told anyone yet and he just spit it out?

SoccerUSAgirl: Spit what out! Get to the point!

Rockerboy99: U never told us that Ulrich is your boyfriend!

I flipped my chair and fell on the floor in shock. I triple read the message and realized he was serious.

SoccerUSAgirl: Excuse me! Just where in 7 hells did u hear that!

Rockerboy99: From Ulrich of course.

My fury grew and I slammed my fist onto the desk.

SoccerUSAgirl: Why that little PIG INFESTED BUCKET OF SLIME! HE'S TRYING TO GET BACK AT ME!

Rockerboy99: ...O.o... what for..? And um Yumi... He practically told the whole school..

SoccerUSAgirl: HE WHAT! Hold on.. . I have to go..

End of AIM.

What the hell was I going to do! Why did Ulrich tell people that? _When_ did he tell everyone that?

Ulrich Stern, tomorrow, your head is mine.

X

"Nick, seriously, He's lying!" I begged trying to keep up with one of my best friends who was walking so fast towards school I almost had to run to keep up with him.

"Oh yeah! The why did he sit by your bed yesterday holding your hand for FIVE FRICKIN' HOURS!" I bellowed at me as we walked through the doors to our high school.

I blushed. _He did?_

I glared around looking for Ulrich, but I noticed that everyone was staring at me.

All of the other girls in the school looked like they were about to mob me and start to kill me, while all of the guys just stared in shock at me.

I looked at the ground and put a hand on my face trying to hide it.

"Soooo.." said Aelita as she patted my back soothingly from the side.

"Just give me a moment. I'm asking god to kill me." I interrupted her.

"That can be arranged, Ishiyama." Said a snobby high-pitched squeaking sound I recognized as Sissi.

"Since when has god lost so many IQ points in one day?" I snapped back at her as we glared at each other venomously.

"How _dare_ you steal my Ricky?" she squeaked at me like a spoiled hamster. Queue: Perfume.

"Sissi, you can have your dear, Ricky. You two fleabags are a match made in heaven. Just like Cologne and Perfume. And you can have little baby's called Laundry Detergent." I said and smiled wickedly.

Even Nick had to manage a laugh at this one. Sissi looked like she was about to throw a temper tantrum.

"Now Listen, all of you and listen good." I announced like speaking through a bullhorn. "Ulrich Stern was never and will _never_ be my boyfriend. Has everyone got that cleared up now?"

Everyone stopped staring, and shuffled their feet to get the books out of their lockers.

I only had one question.

_Where is Ulrich Stern?_

X

I sat down at the lunch table with Nick, Chris, Aelita and Jeremy.

"I knew it wasn't true. He just said that to get out of history class." Said Aelita knowingly as she took a bite of her sandwich. She had finished telling me the story of how her and Ulrich had gone looking for me.

Trust me, I wasn't planning on telling anyone about me and Ulrich's little falsetto lesson.

"What is he trying to get back at you for?" asked Nick as he toyed with his food. At least he wasn't mad at me anymore. But I had no plans on telling him about the lesson either.

"Ohh.. This, that, and the other thing." I blushed and quickly picked up my tray. "Well wish me luck!"

It was the afternoon of my soccer tryouts. I got my cleats, shin guards, under armor, and gear on as I walked out to the soccer pitch. What a relief. The first day of soccer.

"Yumi!" shouted a familiar voice behind me. I almost gasped in shock as I turned around to see my former soccer coach staring at me, cheery-faced.

"Coach Carp! What're you doing here?" I smiled as we walked to the soccer pitch.

"I'm the soccer coach." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"No kidding!" I beamed with glee like a little child.

"No kidding. I thought your friend Aelita told you. Are you feeling alright?" He asked a slight worry on his expression.

"Yah! I'm fine. I just.. had some things on my mind the other day." I looked away and my expression mellowed as I thought about Ulrich.

Coach Carp smiled knowingly. "Hey Dad!"

I squinted back toward the school to see Kelsey, the coach's daughter, one of my best friends and Celeste, my other soccer buddy running towards us!

They stopped in front of us and stared at me. "Oh my god, Yumi!"

They both ran up to me and did a group hug. I didn't know they went here too! Some soccer team we we're going to have this year.

Kelsey had short brown hair that ran down just below her ears. She was short for her age, but man, was she fast and had great endurance. Celeste was Chinese and had black hair that ran below her shoulders. She was about as tall as I was. Celeste was the best defender I'd ever seen.

We had been part of a team that was undefeated for three straight years and was coached by Kelsey's dad. Then we we're split up one year by the director of the league, Coach Jenkins and that year, he also coached, and his team were our biggest rivals. We hated each other. And I hated him for doing what he did.

Kelsey, Celeste and I walked down to the soccer pitch together talking about old memories.

"Did you know that Jenkins coaches at Taft now? We'll be facing him this year. Justina goes there to." Said Kelsey to me as we put are water bottles on the bench where the rest of the hopefuls were gathered.

"What?" I gasped out in shock. "Lipinski too?"

I called Justina by her last name all the time. "Yep. Why are you so shocked?"

"Well.. That's the school I was supposed to be going to this year, but they put me on the waiting list." I said and looked at the ground thinking. _Well, let's just hope they fire him after we kick his sorry ass this year. _

"Alright! Everyone gather around me please. I'm Coach Carp, the new soccer coach and I welcome you all to the 2006 tryouts. Depending on how well you all do, I'll be splitting you up into varsity and junior varsity. Good luck to you all!" shouted Coach Carp over the noise welcomingly.

"You guys do know that only one freshman has made the varsity in 7 years." Said Kelsey worriedly to Celeste and I.

"That's good. Seven's my lucky number." I said confidently as the group of us started stretching out.

We did a number of drills of dribbling, shooting, passing, and just some speed and endurance techniques. Then we had scrimmage at the end so we could all show off are skills together, as a team. Celeste, Kelsey and I ended up on the same team.

We smiled at each other as we took are positions. I was the lone striker and Kelsey was center midfielder and Celeste was the center defender as always.

I walked up to her smirking. Kelsey and I were a dynamic duo of goal scorers. "Ready to rock and roll?"

"You bet."

X

Kelsey, Celeste and I collapsed on the bench after the end of tryouts, breathing hard.

"You guys are pretty good for freshman." Smiled the team Captain, Chelsea, from last year.

"Thanks. You're not to bad yourself." I gasped as I took another swig of Gatorade.

At the end of the scrimmage Kelsey and I scored 3 goals a piece, she scored one, I scored two. I was kinda disappointed, but at least we won the game.

I just hoped it would be enough to make the varsity.

Gulp.

As if my life wasn't already complicated enough.

Speaking of complicated.

X

"Where _is_ Mr. Stern?"

_Well, that's the thing I'm wondering, lady. _

"No idea." Answered Nick and I simultaneously to Mrs. Ibanez. We had rehearsals today. YAYY! _Booo!_

"Well it's not like we can rehearse without him!" shouted Mrs. Ibanez, frustrated.

Nick and I couldn't contain our smirks.

_It's not like we actually enjoyed these rehearsals._

"You two are going to have to get along with Mr. Stern. I mean, these are love songs you're singing.." she said as if imagining the situation.

_Since when have J.C. Romero and Justin Timberlake been in-love? Now that would be scary.._

"Well, I guess, if he's not showing up, you two can just go.." she sighed and began walking back to the music room.

Once she was gone, "Yes!"

Nick and I shouted in glee.

And besides, I had decided I wasn't speaking to Ulrich anyway..

X

Awww.. Christmas. What a happy time indeed.

"Yumi!" my little five-year old cousin squealed as she blasted out of her mom's arms to hug me. My aunt and uncle had come up from Pennsylvania to visit for Christmas.

"Hey Ami!" I smiled warmly at her as she embraced me tightly. "You've gotten stronger and taller since I last saw you!"

I released her and she beamed at me with glee. Ami had always admired me; although I didn't think it was a bright idea after all I'd gotten myself into this year.

I greeted my aunt and uncle and they sat down to talk with my parents.

"So what do you want to do, kiddo?" I smiled at my younger cousin.

She looked puzzled in thought for a moment. "Let's-

Ding! Dong!

I looked over at the front doorbell as it rang. What the heck could it be?

I pulled Ami by the hand as I walked to answer the door.

I tentatively opened the door, not sure who it was.

There was a young man standing out there in the freezing-cold looking absolutely frozen.

He handed me a vase of red roses and I stared in shock. "I told the young man that we're closed for the winter, but he forced us to bring you flowers. You're lucky to have someone who cares so much about you, Miss."

And with that, he walked away back into the blistering storm. _Let's just hope it calms down for the outside concert tonight.._ I stared at him until the snow fully covered his bustling figure.

"Who sends flowers for Christmas?" asked Ami innocently puzzled.

I flipped the nametag over that was stuck in the vase.

Only _my idiot_ does..

X

I rubbed my hands together trying to keep some warmth in them otherwise I think they'd freeze on the spot. Mrs. Ibanez bustled around backstage, nervously pacing, making sure every loose end was tied together to make the concert perfect. It was freezing cold, but we managed to have the concert outside like we had planned to.

I was dressed in a long black overcoat with black slacks and a fur hat planted cozily on my head. I had brownish leather gloves on the hands to keep them from freezing up. I wore a red-sparkling scarf around my neck.

Nick wore black dress slacks and shoes over a black denim jacket. He also wore black leather gloves. And Ulrich..

Well, that was our only problem.

Stern had not showed up.

"What are we going to do?" bristled Mrs. Ibanez nervously her teeth chattering. "Mr. Barbaro-

"Don't make him put out the extra effort. I'm here." Said Ulrich cockily putting his hands in his pockets trying to look cute; he flashed a smile my way. He was wearing black dress pants and dress shoes with a black leather jacket. Again with the necessity of black gloves.

"My lord, Mr. Stern. You should be punished for missing the last two weeks or rehearsal. I'm assuming you know your parts?"

Ulrich nodded. I was going to keep a close eye on him.

Nick walked away to stage left where he entered on the first song before Ulrich and I.

I looked away from Ulrich as he stood next to me watching me intently. He took a hand and brushed it tenderly against my arm.

I flinched.

"It's okay. You look beautiful, _koi_." He noticed my distress and lovingly took my hand and kissed it. I wouldn't have let him do it if I wasn't in so in shock at his words.

_Koi._

_Koi._

_Koi._

"What did you call me..?" I whispered in shock as I turned around to face him.

He looked at me lovingly. _"Koi. _Didn't you read the note in the flowers?"

I grasped my hand away from his, seething in anger.

"_Kutabare!"_ I snarled viscously at him, knowing he would have no idea what it meant.

I stormed over to the opposite stage, fuming.

Ulrich had just used a Japanese endearment and called me "love." Which is what koi roughly translates to in Japanese. It was an endearment that was sometimes used by lovers.

How dare he use my own language against me!

_Kutabare, Ulrich-san! _(1) (Scroll down bottom to see translation.)

X

I was still fuming after the concert. Ulrich was puzzled although he tried to sing to me lovingly throughout the concert, which I just ignored.

Dang him!

I was trying to enjoy myself, but once again, he just ruins it!

I still couldn't believe he had gone through the trouble of coming up with a stunt like that!

It was kind of sweet, but I would have rather'd a _gomen nasai _after the "lesson." (2)

He has got some nerve.

"That jerk's gonna pay!" I shouted angrily, not realizing that I still had my microphone on. I ducked behind the curtains hoping no one would see me.

"_Gomen nasai._" I turned around from my hiding spot to see Ulrich standing behind me looking at the ground uncomfortably. "I didn't realize it would upset you that much."

"Tell me.. Where did you learn how to speak some Japanese?" I said calming down at his apology, still not looking at him.

"It didn't hurt that I was in Japan for two weeks.." He said chuckling.

"You were?"

"Yes. My dad had some business there but he decided just to take the family on vacation. And I was-

"How did you like it?" I blurted out, interrupting him.

He laughed and smirked at me. "And why are you oh so interested?"

"Well it _is_ my homeland! Why shouldn't I be interested?" I snapped back in a laughing tone.

"Because I thought you would hate me after well what happened.." Ulrich said and he looked at the ground a light shade of pink appearing on his face.

I knew he was talking about the lessons and I too blushed. He continued before I could say anything. "And if everything had went as I had planned it.. I was going to ask you to come to Japan with me on the vacation."

I froze. That was something I really hadn't expected. "Ulrich.. I-

"Yumi!" My little cousin Ami was bounding up the stage towards us. She flew into a hug at my knees.

"Hi Ami." I said as if I was tired.

"Is everything okay, Yumi?" She asked puzzled by the shocked, but sad look on my face.

"Yes. Everything's fine. Ami this is Ul-

I looked up to see that Ulrich had slipped away from me and had gone off somewhere.

"Well.. never mind. It's not important anyways. Hey guys."

Nick, Chris, Aelita, and Jeremy had walked up to Ami and I and I introduced my little cousin to them all.

"Seen Ulrich anywhere?" asked Jeremy with a worried expression. "His parents are looking for him."

"Well. Yes, but I don't know where he is." I said in an undertone.

"Did something happen?" asked Chris. "You and him seemed a little angry at each other on stage."

"What did that jerk do to you now, Yumi?" Nick snapped venomously stepping up close to me.

They were all starting to annoy me. "Stop getting in my business, all of you!"

I shouted at them, feeling annoyed and uncertain.

I picked up Ami and stormed away from them..

The truth was, I really wasn't mad at them. I was mad at myself.

X

I leaned my head on the window of the back seat of the car, thinking.

Ulrich had gone through a lot of trouble to send the flowers, come up with koi, and plan the whole "come to Japan with me" deal.

I sighed. And it wasn't like he had actually dated anyone this year.. Had he?

But then again.. All the other people that he's dated have just been toys to him. If I date him, it will be no different..

It's not like he's changed..

Or has he?

X

End of Chpt. 7

**Could Yumi finally be admitting to herself that Ulrich and she love each other? He he he! I think I see some fluff on the horizon.. Read the next Chpt. To see!**

**(1) Go to hell, Ulrich!**

**(2) Sorry.**

**Let's go for an all time high! 15 reviews then update!**

**You guys blessed me with 13, only two more! That means 73 reviews is your goal! And mine!**


	8. One Little Step Closer

**You guys are like the all-time best people ever! THANK YOU! You guys have given me sooo many reviews! And I read each one like 3 times so it's not like their useless! And thank you! Everyone!**

**All right then.. Get ready to rumble.. It's soccer time.**

**X**

I stepped out of chemistry lab shakily, letting all the people get out ahead of me. I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves.

Let me guess, you guys think, it's got something to do with Ulrich.

Well, ha! Most of the time it would, but this time it's not.

Today, right now, the results of the soccer tryouts were being posted on the bulletin board.

I felt myself starting to shake. If I didn't make this soccer team, I would probably commit suicide..

Well. Okay. I wouldn't, but still!

There was a mob around the bulletin board and I saw most of the freshman girls with their faces in sorrow and one of them was even crying!

Not good. I felt my knees getting weaker and weaker. I just remembered what Kelsey had said before tryouts.

_Only one freshman girl had made the soccer team in 7 years!_

"YUMI!" I turned around just in time to be almost knocked over by Kelsey and Celeste who enveloped me in a strangling hug.

"We did it Yumi! Us three made the team, as freshman! We're the _only_ freshman!" Kelsey screamed in glee, still hugging me tightly.

"I'd be even more happy if you guys could loosen your grip a bit!" I choked out and they responded by letting go of me, still smiling their heads off.

We high-5'd each other and the rest of our teammates came over to congratulate us.

It was the most amazing thing to ever happen to me!

X

"Why are we here again?" I asked Aelita and Jeremy for the 7th time. They looked at me with annoyance clear in their faces.

"For the last time Yumi! TO WATCH THE BASEBALL TRYOUTS!" They shouted at me together.

"WHO THE HECK CARES ABOUT BASEBALL TRYOUTS!" I shouted back.

"I do." Said Ulrich standing in front of the stands where Jeremy, Aelita and I were sitting. He looked really hot-I mean he looked good. He had his baseball uniform on that tucked nicely to his toned chest. His hair also fluffed out cutely beneath the baseball cap he was wearing.

I laughed and leaned back against the bleacher putting my hands behind my head, trying to emit an "I don't care.." look and trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. "I know you care, but why should I."

"Because you love me." Said Ulrich cockily, but turned around as if he said something casual and hung his baseball bat up.

I couldn't force my words out of my mouth and just looked flabbergasted. Jeremy and Aelita started to giggle.

"I DO NOT LOVE YOU! IN YOUR DREAMS!" I shouted hotly sitting straight up and glaring at him and the lovers beside me, laughing their heads off.

I stood up and scoffed, "I'm going to practice soccer."

I walked off the benches and started to go to the girls locker room. I caught Ulrich's blue eyes staring at me as if to say, "You know I'm hot."

Ulrich and I had been waffling around friends and more than friends for the last three months.

I knew he had been purposely trying to be close to me at all times, and it's not like I didn't like it or stay away from him, but I don't think Ulrich liked that I wasn't purposely trying to hang around him as well. I think he really thought that after the concert we were going to get together. And part of me _really_ wanted to believe that too.

But I knew him all to well. He was still Ulrich, the cocky hot flirt that never stayed with any of his girlfriends. And I knew I would be no different.

And _no one_ made me look like a fool.

Ulrich was going to have to prove himself to me.

Whether he liked it or not.

X

My whole soccer team ran breathlessly along Oakview. La. I had suggested it as a good place for us to run before the drills we did.

"Why don't you just take off your under armor, Yumi?" asked Kelsey who only had a sports bra on. "You'll be much cooler in only a bra. I mean it's not like anyone can see. "

"I already told you. I don't want to! I have some dignity." I panted out and scooted ahead of the rest of them. Kelsey rolled her eyes.

She and Celeste had been bothering me about this for a while now. I just really didn't feel comfortable. I mean the only person who had seen me in a bra was Aelita and I had total faith in her. Not that I didn't trust my team! But I was just afraid of unwanted visitors.

And besides every time the team ran by here I always had a feeling that someone was watching us.

I whipped my head around because I thought I heard a rustle in the trees and bushes on the side of the road. I slowed down and allowed the rest of the team to run past me.

I stopped running and went to look in the bushes.

"Yumi, Where are you going?" shouted Celeste from the pack of girls.

"I'm just going to see something. I'll catch up! Don't worry!" I shouted back and then focused on looking around.

**SMACK!**

I hit Ulrich Stern's face as hard as I could and he sprawled backward in the bushes below my feet.

"You pervert!" I screamed at him, infuriated.

"Wait a minute! Yumi! Stop! I was only.. uh..

Protecting you!"

"Hentai!" **SMACK!** "Since when do lions live in trees, Ulrich?" (1)

"Oh c'mon! Some of the other baseball guys did it too, but they all stopped 'cause they thought you heard us!" he pleaded with me as I raised my hand again.

**SMACK!**

"Please Yumi! I only wanted to see you!"

**_SMACK!_**

"THAT MAKES ME FEEL SOO MUCH BETTER!"

I kneed him in the crotch and then backed away to continue running.

"See ya later, sweetheart." I mocked at him, waved, and then left.

Serves that idiot right! I bet he's been doing it all season long and it's May now!

ULRICH YOU JERK!

X

I sat on the soccer bench, praying.

It was the deciding game for us. Whether we made the championship tournament. And it was against Taft.

Coach Jenkins, one of the men I hated most and Justina Lipinski.

I sat up looking confident.

Tonight was the night.

I was going to _kick their sorry asses._

X

"Kelsey! Pass the ball!" I ran as hard and fast as I could down the right field wing with Justina hot on my trail.

Kelsey was trying to dribble down the middle of the field with 3 defenders on there. If she passed the ball to me I only had Justina to beat to the goal and it was nearing the end of the first half.

The ball came flying toward me up in the air and I swatted it down against my chest and kicked it ahead of me. Justina closed in on me and I thought the best way to trick her.

I move the ball behind me then cut it to the center with the back of my heel and I had the advantage on Justina.

_Yes! I had beaten Lipinski! I was going to score!_

**SMACK!**

My face hit the mud with a crash and I heard the ref. blow the whistle. I looked ahead of me and I saw that the goalie box was inches in front of me. There was a foul but no penalty shot!

I heard Justina laughing behind me with a couple of her teammates at my disgruntled position on the ground. My body seethed with anger. She had tripped me!

I slowly got up, my body ached with pain.

I gritted my teeth.

"What's a matter Ishiyama! You're too much of a coward to fight back!" Justina taunted, laughing along with her teammates.

_Coward._

_Coward._

_YOU COWARD! YOU'RE TO SCARED TO LET ANYONE IN!_

I head Ulrich's voice instead of Justina's and anger raged through my body and pierced my heart.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME A COWARD!" I screamed in rage at her and threw Justina to the ground.

I heard the ref. run over to me. I knew what was coming.

I saw the flash of a red card and I walked of the field, ignoring the gasps of the crowd.

"Yumi!" I heard my coach cry out to me, but I ignored him.

I was alone in the world right now

X

"_SHIMATTA!" (2)_

"_SHIMATTA!"_

"_SHIMATTA!"_

"_SHIMATTA!"_

I screamed repeatedly as I punched one of the lockers in the locker room ignoring my hand that was covered in blood.

"_SHIMATTA!"  
_

I felt a warm touch on my shoulder.

"Sometimes. It's okay to be afraid. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you a coward."

Ulrich's voice rang through my ears but my brain did not seem to register the kindness and love in his voice.

"NO IT'S NOT OKAY! YOU JERK! JUST HOW MANY GIRLS DID YOU MAKE OUT WITH IN JAPAN! TWENTY, THIRTY, FOURTY, OR THE WHOLE GOD DAMN POPULATION!" I screamed, tears flowing down my dirt-covered face. I couldn't control myself.

"Yumi. Stop. You're hurting your hand. Let me take care of you." Ulrich said warmly, concern in his voice and he took a step toward me.

"NO! YOU-

Ulrich grabbed me and forced me into his chest where I just cried and cried. He held me for a couple seconds to calm me down. I breathed in his scent and listened to his heartbeat before he set me down on the bench.

He took of his shirt and knelt down in front of me. I stared at him, not knowing what to think.

He chuckled. "Here let me see you're hand."

I carefully put out my shaking blood-covered right hand. It didn't even hurt. I couldn't feel the pain.

Ulrich carefully tore his shirt into a proper bandage and then wrapped it around my bleeding hand. "That'll do for now."

He scooped me up bridal style and then sat down and cradled me in his chest, while I cried. I didn't even register that he had no shirt on.

He swayed back and forth a bit before he leaned back against the lockers. I had stopped crying and was just laying in his arms, still feeling sorry for myself.

"Are you cold?" I asked him softly.

"No. I'm fine." Ulrich said and pulled me a bit closer.

"I'm sorry. I took my anger all out on you." I said depression sweeping over me.

"That's alright. You have your reasons to be angry."

I placed my head on his shoulder and looked up at him and tried to smile. He caught my eye. "Ulrich I-.. Thank you."

Ulrich's blue eyes beamed down at me. He leaned down and kissed my forehead softly, holding his lips there for a moment.

"Is that okay?" He leaned back up, looking for my reassurance, hope in his eyes.

I blushed a little and broke eye contact with him, but nodded.

He laughed a little and held me tighter. "You're so cute."

Ulrich looked down at me again. He lifted my chin up so we held eye contact.

"And just so you know, Yumi. I won't kiss anyone until I get a kiss from you."

X

End of Chpt. 8.

**(1) Pervert**

**(2) Damn it!**

**Lol! Some nice fluff at the end there. A little shorter but I thought it was appropriate to end it there!**

**Goal 86 reviews! THANK YOU!**


	9. Confidence Booster

**It's Chpt. 9 time! Yay that allmmoost rhymes! Kool! Sorry it's late and I'm being spazzy.. lol**

**And so we go.. happy birthday to me!**

**X**

My eyes fluttered open softly to a dark room surrounding me. I quickly looked around for something familiar, hoping I wasn't somewhere where I shouldn't be. I noticed my Epiphone guitar in its stand on the right side of my room.

I sighed and relaxed, smiling uncontrollably, the spot where Ulrich had kissed me tingling on my forehead.

Except I didn't remember much after that...

I tried to close my eyes again to rest, but quickly realized that I wasn't tired at all.

I leaned up and swiftly stepped out of bed and hurried down the stairs to find my mom starting to load up the dishwasher.

"Oh! Yumi, dear, I'm so glad you're awake." My mom smiled at me warmly. "How's you're hand feeling, any better?"

"I- um.." I looked down at my hand, realizing it was still bandaged in Ulrich's shirt, blushing. "Yea."

"That Ulrich boy is so sweet. He carried you all the way to your bedroom and tucked you in! It was so sweet!" My mother beamed with unexpected glee and I froze in fear.

_So that's how I got here. I must have fallen asleep in the locker room.._

"Don't worry," She continued. "Your father was a bit annoyed, but I told him to calm down and give Ulrich a chance."

"You mean.. You guys don't hate Ulrich?" I asked unsurely, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Oh no! I don't. He's much sweeter and better looking than that last boyfriend of yours." She continued on beaming. I guess she liked the thought of me being with Ulrich, too. "Yumi, you should go back to sleep. I'm sure you're tired, dear."

"Actually I'm not really that tired." I confessed.

"Oh right. You did go to sleep at 7:00. That's when Ulrich brought you home." The spot on my forehead tingled once more.

I blushed at the thought of tonight's events, suddenly feeling tired.

"Actually, maybe I will go to sleep."

X

"SHUT UP HIROKI!" I screamed as I tried to kick my little brother into the window of the car.

My mom chuckled, not seeing my attempted kick. "Hiroki, you know how she gets when it comes to Inu-Yasha Manga."

"Yah, well, everyone knows she just skips threw the pages, hoping that Inuyasha and Kagome will kiss and Kikyo-

This time my foot hit the mark, and I kicked my little brother, just enough so it hurt. "Oww!"

Today was the release of the final manga volume of Inuyasha, in Japanese of course. I had spazzed the whole day about it, my body quaking with excitement.

And I _was_ hoping that Inuyasha and Kagome would _finally_ admit their feelings and just maybe, to see Sango and Miroku get married. Of course, that was pushing my luck.

The car stopped in the middle of the church parking lot and my mom said, "Have a good time, dear."

I just stepped out of the car, almost falling, paying attention only to my book. I waved to her.

Today was the day of the St. Mary's carnival that was run by the local Catholic Church. It was a tradition that my friends and I would go together every year and just hang out.

I walked on towards the events, not even caring to look for my friends, as I just read and read on with my book. I turned the pages eagerly trying to get to the next action scene.

Thump!

"Ouch." I heard a familiar voice say, but I didn't look up.

"Hey no fair, Yumi! How come you get to read them before I do! You have to tell me everything!" Nick pouted as he saw me reading Inuyasha. Nick was another huge fan of Inuyasha and other sorts, his favorite character being Miroku, which I thought sat with Ulrich much better than him.

I waved acknowledging the rest of my friends. I turned the pages of my book as I heard Aelita speak.

"Alright. Let's split up into boy-girl pairings and we'll meet up back up in a bit. Nick and Kelsey can go together, Celeste and Chris, Jeremy and I, and that just leaves Yumi and Ulrich!" Aelita said excitedly and I felt her eyes glinting at me.

I stopped reading in a flash. Stern was here!

"_Just what in seven hells_-" I started to say, and I saw Aelita's eyes glinting mischievously. She grabbed Jeremy by the arm and walked away, looking back and sticking her tongue out at me.

"Nick!" I shouted, annoyed, but I saw the blonde-haired boy walking off with Kelsey, not even noticing that he was leaving me alone with Ulrich. The person he despised the most!

I scowled and decided just to ignore Ulrich. I looked back to my book and just stood there and read before my senses directed me to the nearest bench, so I could sit down.

I saw Ulrich glaring out me through the corner of my eye, but I quickly looked away.

Ulrich and I sat there for a couple of minutes, trying to ignore each other's presence.

"What, you jealous that blondy seems to like Kelsey?" Ulrich snarled at me, with a look of jealousy on his face.

"I don't do jealous." I said, trying to act coolly, although a torch had just been lit in the pit of my stomach. I stared at my book.

Ulrich quirked an eyebrow at me. I wanted to smack him. "Really?"

This pretty blonde girl had just sat down beside him, her eyelashes batting naughtily. She had heavy makeup on and died hair with highlights. Did I mention the overload of makeup?

I tried not to pay attention as I watched Ulrich come onto her.

"You like what you see, babe?" Ulrich started to lean over to her and wrap his arms around her naughtily.

_Just ignore him. _

The girl giggled and squirmed as Ulrich started to kiss down her neck.

_Just ignore him. _

I felt my blood boil and my anger pulsed through my vanes.

I saw the girl try to put her hand up his shirt to feel his muscles. My hands started to sweat on my book.

_Just ignore.._

"You feel so hot, babe. Sexy." Ulrich whispered as he inched his head up to nibble on the tip of her ear.

_Just.. Ignore.. Him.._

The girl let out an incoherent whimper and I.. snapped.

I slapped Ulrich as hard as I could on the head with my book.

"Just get a room! So I don't have to watch you make love to her, you idiot!" I seethed and stomped away up the hill towards the school swing set where I could try to calm down.

_Damn that Aelita. It's all her fault. She calls herself my friend.._

I sat down on a swing with a thump. I scoffed at myself and started to bury my head in the pages of my book once more, hoping Ulrich wouldn't show up.

"I thought you said you didn't do jealous." Ulrich smirked cockily as he stood in front of me.

"I-I wasn't jealous, I just couldn't watch you take advantage of the female speeches like that and-

Ulrich picked me bridal style and quickly sat down in the swing, clutching me close. I dropped my book and gasped.

"So you're saying I could take advantage of you..?" he whispered into my neck as he nuzzled it softly with his nose. "Is that why you're so afraid?"

I heard him exhale and he placed a small kiss on my neck. He allowed me to sit up a little, still clutching me close.

I leaned my head against his neck and let out the breath I was holding.

"Yumi.. I would never take advantage of you. You're so.. different.."

I flinched at the word.. Different!

I tried to jump out of his grasp, but he didn't let go.

Ulrich chuckled. "Not like that. It's just that.. You're the most secure with yourself person I know.. And yet.. You're so insecure with me."

I guess I am secure.. But.. Ulrich for once is right.. I do feel insecure around him..

_Is it..?_

_Is it..?_

_Is it...love?_

I gasped slightly and Ulrich gazed down at me questioning.

I looked back up at him tentatively.

"And the strange thing is," Ulrich breathed out. "is that I l-

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Yumi!"

I flipped out of Ulrich's grasp onto the ground, flicking woodchips in Ulrich's face, blushing like mad.

I whipped over on the ground to see Aelita, Kelsey, and Celeste standing right in front of the playground giggling like idiots.

"And we came up here thinking that you two were biting each other's heads off!" Aelita giggled in glee, almost falling to the ground in laughter.

I stood up embarrassed and angrily and shook all the woodchips off of my clothes, still red in the face. I scrambled over and picked up Inuyasha, which was lying on the ground a couple feet away from me.

"W-Well.. I for a matter of fact was reading! It's this hentai's entire fault that-" I started to scream out at Ulrich in a defensive manor.

"You call that reading! I was holding-

I gave Ulrich a thunderous look that out right read, "If you say _anything,_** _You will never have children, EVER!"_**

Ulrich stopped in mid-sentence and we both walked down the hill, pasting the laugh-screaming idiots on the ground to go find the guys. We didn't say a word to anyone else, or each other.

"I um.." Ulrich looked and the ground, blushing.

"Not now." I stated simply, trying to put no emotion in my voice.

Ulrich looked at me unsurely, but then returned looking at the ground, clearly embarrassed at being caught in that provocative position.

We walked in silence back down to the entrance of the carnival where Jeremy, Nick and Chris were waiting.

"How was Inuyasha? You have to tell me everything!" exclaimed Nick eagerly, the moment Ulrich and I got within earshot.

"I um.. Haven't finished it yet.." I stuttered out softly, my cheeks still pink, looking at the ground.

"What! No way!" Nick gasped, his eyes racing. I was always a really fast reader especially with manga.

Jeremy looked suspiciously at Ulrich and I, who were clearly avoiding each other. "Did _something_ happen with the to the two of you?"

"No! Nothing! Really!" Ulrich and I spit out almost simultaneously.

I put on a fake- happy smile. "So where do you want to go? Ferris Wheel? Alli Babba? Tornado? Scrambler? Games? Anything for my bestest bestest friends!"

I pushed everyone toward all the rides and games, trying to get their attention focused on something other than Ulrich and I.

This was going to be an _extremely _long night.

X

I sighed as I tried to lose myself in the bright stars overlooking Celeste and I as we sat in one of the booths of the Ferris wheel. This was our decided last ride of the night since it was pushing 10 o'clock. I had nagged Celeste enough to make her sit with me instead of Chris so him and Ulrich were stuck together. I wasn't going to risk anything else happening with Stern and I tonight.

Celeste sighed and leaned back in her chair. She had been a little distant all the ride, as if thinking about something.

"Anything wrong?" I asked quietly and looked at her.

She just stared ahead into the night sky. "No, nothing really.."

"C'mon, Seriously. I know there's something on your mind." I said pushing her arm coaxingly and smiling.

She sat up and looked at her hands, which were fiddling with each other nervously. "Do you.. Do you think Chris likes me?"

My eyebrows furrowed. Wow, that was something I wasn't expecting, but I guess I was to caught up with my love life problems to notice anything of the kind of sort. Not that Ulrich has _anything_ to do with them!

"Oh. Well. I'm not really sure... He doesn't tell me all that stuff. Nick's really the person to ask."

"But I don't really feel comfortable asking a guy about.. this kind of thing.. Couldn't you just ask Nick? Please Yumi! You two are so close!" She begged me pleadingly.

"I well.. I guess I could.." I said thinking about how I was going to confront Nick about the situation. I realized something. "Aww man.. I'm so sorry Celeste! I kinda stole you away from Chris for this ride didn't I. I'm sorry, I just didn't realize..."

Celeste leaned back and sighed. "It's okay.. I know how you have your love problems to."

"I do not! I mean, I don't like anyone. All this stuff is all stupid." I quickly spat out defensively, thinking she was talking about Ulrich and I.

Celeste chuckled and smirked a little bit. "Come on now Yumi. We all know Ulrich is crazy about you.."

I blushed crimson and looked down at my feet. "Well.. It's not like I li-.. You really think so?"

"Of course! You see how jealous he gets when Nick defends you from him! And he flirts with you all the time!" Celeste exclaimed and patted me on the back, trying to give me some confidence.

"He does that with every other girl he sees." I said dismissively.

"Yah, but you're the only girl that's not flirting with Ulrich back! It's different!" Celeste smiled.

"Who's the only girl that doesn't flirt with me?" Ulrich seemed to pop up out of nowhere.

I jumped back into Celeste almost knocking her over. I hadn't even realized that we had gotten off the ride.

"Someone's giving you chills, Ishiyama?" Ulrich chuckled cockily.

I scoffed. "Just seeing your ugly face always gives me chills, jerk."

I sped ahead of Ulrich quickly to walk ahead with Kelsey and Nick, who seemed to be having a nice little chat.

I head Celeste laugh in back of me and say, "Don't worry, Ulrich. She'll come around."

"Hmph.." I snorted and walked harder on the ground making sure to kick some dirt back at Celeste's face.

"Hey! What was that for Yumi?" Celeste yelped back at me as I heard the dirt hit her.

"What comes around goes around."

X

I flopped back onto my bed, smiling.

_Do you guys really think Ulrich likes me?_

I mean, I guess he does show some hints of it.. but I really don't want to make the first move!

What if he doesn't like me and I get rejected and laughed at by the whole entire school?

Those thoughts must have ran threw my brain millions of times as the 30 minutes after the carnival passed with me lying on my bed, thinking.

I sighed and flopped over onto my right side.

_You Coward!_

_You Coward!_

_You Coward!_

I gritted my teeth together as Ulrich's voice repeated the same deadly words in my head.

No one had the rights to call me a coward!

I AM NOT AFRAID!

Then that settles it.

Tomorrow I would face the biggest challenge of my life.

_I was going to tell Ulrich Stern that I loved him._

X

End of Chpt. 9..

**Happy now you guys? He he he! Here we goo! You guys are in for it next chapter Dances Around wildly **

**I'm so blessed though! 93 reviews!**

**I'll make the goal a simple 103 reviews! O my GOD! 100th reviewer next chapter will be dedicated to!**

**It's the big question next time on: High school Mishappenings!**

**See you soon!**


	10. Disastrous Betrayal of Trust

**Wow.. I can't believe that the 10th chapter is finally here...! Sorry it took me so long to update, it's just that I'm trying to decide between the two different endings I have written out for this story! O well.. I guess I'll decide latr..**

**DEDICATED TO 100th REVIWER: nickygirl**

**Congrats! And thank you so much for reviewing all the times you have! She's one of my regular reviewers!**

**And so we go.. He He He.. You guys are in for it.. Just watch as I crush you all..**

X

Today was going to be a good day.

That was what I kept trying to tell myself to calm my nerves.

_Why?_

For all of you _morons_ who don't know: Today is the day that I'm going to tell Ulrich that I love him.

"You okay, Yumi?" Nick said in a concerned voice. "You look kinda pale. Don't want you to pass out again."

"Define okay." I said taking a deep breath as we came upon the doors to the local public high school.

Good thing to, this was the last day of school.

YES! That means the whole summer to spend with Ulrich.

I mean.. uh.. I- didn't mean it!

I sighed. Okay, Yumi.. You just need to get over the denial part..

Heh.. Could we put this off for a little bit more? Just a little?

_NO!_

The little demon me inside my head spoke wildly fuming up at once.

_We can wait if we're not ready._

The angel spoke with sweetness in her voice, trying to whack the demon on the head with her staff.

_I want a KISS AND A HUG.. **NOW!**_

The demon furiously stomped around the room screaming things like, "HE'S MINE!"

This time the angel successfully conjured a huge mallet out of thin air and whacked the little demon into space.

I almost collapsed against the wall beside the door, peeking inside to see if the coast was clear.. A.K.A: Ulrich was nowhere within 30 yards.

I whipped around the door, since I didn't see Ulrich and scooted my way around the lockers hoping no one would see me.

"Yumi Ishiyama! The new James Bond." Chris laughed as I was sneaking around like a total moron.

"Erm.. Are you okay Yumi?" Nick said and scratched his head as he watched me spazz all over the place.

"Yumi, Chris, Nick!" Kelsey came jogging up to use smiling with an end of the year party hat on. "Come on party in the math room!"

She grabbed my hand and whisked me away towards the math room.

I looked nervously around, trying to slow down Kelsey's pace. "Is Ulrich there?"

"Actually, Yes he is. And guess who he's waiting for?" She smirked devilishly and winked at me.

I gulped frantically.

_No, no, no, no, no, no NOO! I'M NOT READY?_

_WHAT IF I MESS UP!_

WHAT IF HE REJECTS ME?

_WHAT IF HE DOESN'T LOVE ME?_

_WHAT.. if.._

I dropped my book bag as I stood stock still in the doorway, my brain trying to come out of shock and process what I was witnessing.

Ulrich, my Ulrich, was in a full front make out with the Sissy.

Tears threatened at the brim of my eyes and I felt my heart come up to my throat.

I gasped and did what I did best.

I ran away.

X

Blood flowed freely as I stood over the toilet trying to bandage my reopened cut in my hand.

I gave up and flushed the blood soaked bandage down the toilet.

I took some toilet paper and wiped my tear-stained eyes.

I had been sitting there for 3 hours. It was just after school and I heard everyone trying to leave.

I had manages to jam the door shut with the plunger beside the toilet.

So far, Nick, Chris, Kelsey, Celeste, Aelita and Jeremy had tried to get me to come out. They had all stopped when Aelita said it was no use. Ulrich had not showed up at all.. yet.

"Yumi's it's me.. Listen, I know you probably hate me, but I need to talk to you. I need to explain. Please! C'mon Yumi, Open up." Ulrich knocked on the door pleading with me. I could hear the sadness in his voice, although I didn't care.

Ulrich and I were officially over, in all respects.

As lovers and friends.

Never again.. will I make my heart go through this pain.

Never.

"GOD DAMN IT YUMI! IF YOU HURT YOURSELF I'M GOING TO COMMIT SUICIDE HERE! NOW **OPEN UP!**" Ulrich blew the door open and gasped as he saw me leaning against the stall clutching my blood soaked hand.

"Oh my god.. Yumi." Ulrich walked slowly up to me and put a hand to my dirty cheek. "I have to take you to the nurse."

I grasped his hand coldly. "Go away."

"What! I'm only trying to help you. Let me explain, I did what I had to. Don't get all upset."

"UPSET!" His words fired me up at once as I regained my temper. "DO I REALLY LOOK UPSET TO YOU? THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS APOLOGIZE!

I stood up flaming at him, as he stared at me. He didn't even apologize! Was he that clueless after all we had been through?

Was I.. just another girl?

He opened his mouth to speak, but I spoke first, "WHAT ABOUT 'I'LL NEVER KISS ANYONE UNTIL I KISS YOU?' WHAT ABOUT THAT, HUH, ULRICH? WHAT ABOUT TAKE ME TO JAPAN WITH YOU? WHAT ABOUT THE CARNIVAL YESTERDAY? **WHAT ABOUT US!"**

"I had no choice! I swear, Yumi! DON'T YOU TRUST ME? ISN'T THAT WHAT LOVE IS ABOUT?" He bellowed at me.

"WHO SAID **ANYTHING** ABOUT LOVE? HOW CAN I TRUST YOU? YOU PLAY BOY! YOU TWO-TIMER! YOU **JERK!**"

"Yumi stop! You're losing control! Please! LET ME EXPLAIN!"

"I DON'T NEED AN EXPLANATION! HECK, I DON'T NEED AN APOLOGY! I DON'T NEED TO GO TO THE NURSES OFFICE! I DON'T NEED LOVE AND **I DON'T NEED YOU!"**

X

Maybe, "I don't need the nurses office" was an overstatement, but I did mean the rest.

Nurse Brown kneeled before me as she bandaged my hand up nicely. "Sheesh, Miss Ishiyama. You're lucky I caught you in the hallway, because if you lost a bit more blood, you would have needed the hospital and what a pain the emergency rooms are!"

I nodded lightly.

"There you go all done." She patted my back and grabbed a jar off the shelf. "Now make sure you don't open the cut up again. Would you like one? You look like you're in a state and they always help me when I feel down."

Nurse Brown nudged a lollypop into my hand. I smiled a bit and took one.

"Thanks." I said quietly. "For everything."

Maybe, that was one nice thing someone had done for me today. It was hard to look at the positive side of things today though.

I took out my cell phone and speed dialed my mom, telling her to come pick me up. I definitely wasn't going to the end of the year part at Ulrich's.

Disaster.

A total disaster.

I couldn't believe it. I had lost almost everything in a day. One day.

My whole summer plans were gone, except for writing songs to perform at the high school baseball playoff games. It was a job that Coach Burns the baseball coach had assigned to me. And I got some pay to.

I sighed and rocked my head onto the glass of the window of my mom's SUV.

But maybe I would get to see Ulrich once more, before I left him forever.

I mean next year..

I was going to Taft anyway.

X

End of Chpt. 10.

**Sorry.. For two things. The really short chapter and the total blow to everyone's day! YES! No.. just kidding I really wanted them to get together too, but there's so much more to go along with the story? **

**Can anyone guess the catch with kissing Sissy? What could her evil pan be?**

**Tune in next time for Chpt. 11.**

**Let's try for 124 reviews..**

**ClassicRomace**


	11. Really? A New Competitor!

**Lol.. I know.. I know.. You guys have total rights to be pissed at me for what I did to Yumi and Ulrich's relationship last chpt. But it's all part of the plan of the story.. So.. Don't worry.. lots more to come. And for all of you Odd fans.. His big entrance awaits you!**

**And so we go..**

X

Sweat.

Most girls hated to sweat and work out, but I saw it as a way to calm down my mind and zone out from everything else in the world. And playing soccer at Oakview field and brutally taking my hate out on myself was one good way to work up sweat! Not to mention the 90 degree heat!

I had been a hermit for the past week. I hadn't talked to anyone from school, let alone my age.

Let's face it.

I was a total fool.

I should have never listened to my matchmaker friends!

It's not like I was any different from all the other girls to Ulrich.

The female species were just toys that he could play with and nothing more.

And I was no different.

I can forgive Ulrich for what he did, but I can't forget..

On the other hand, I'll never forgive my self for acting like such a fool.

But who cares! 'Cause this year I'm gonna be at Taft.

So far there were 21 messages on my phone. 15 from Ulrich, 3 from Nick, 2 from Aelita and 1 from Siena.

The only one I had paid any attention to was the one from Siena.

Today the American Idols were coming to NY and my friends and Siena were going to see them. Siena's parents had rented a suite fit for 30 people. Truthfully, I really didn't want to go and have to answer all of Aelita's questions about Ulrich and I, but I couldn't turn Siena down now, could I?

At least Ulrich wouldn't be there.

Now, _that_ would cause a ton of trouble.

X

"Aelita, I don't want to talk about it, okay?" I snapped quickly as Kelsey, Celeste, Siena, Aelita and I got into Siena's moms mercedes. "Seriously, It doesn't bother me at all."

"Oh, Really?" Aelita quirked an eyebrow at me from the back seat.

"No, why should it? I mean Sissi and Ulrich were obviously made for each other." I lied.

".." Aelita said nothing.

Well, at least that leaves me in piece for the rest of the concert.

I hope.

X

"YOU RENTED A SUITE _WITH_ STERN!" I shouted in fury as Siena spilt the news to me. We were the first ones to arrive at the suite in the middle of center stage.

"You know my parents are very good friends with his!" Siena shouted back in her defense.

"I thought you said it didn't bother you." Aelita smirked at me and she did the eyebrow thing that I hated.

"IT DOESN'T!"

Aelita sighed. "You really never learn do you?"

"LEARN WHAT, I-

"Hey Yumi!"

I almost jumped out of my skin and got ready to bolt for the door.

"Yumi, it's Nick." Kelsey said sounding bored.

"Oh.. Hi!" I said scratching my and trying to fake a smile, acting as though nothing strange or uncomfortable was happening.

Nick, Jeremy and Chris had arrived and I as relieved I had people to hide behind.

I mean.. um.. People to protect me from Ulrich!

Keep your hands off me, Stern!

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Chris looking a little worried as he saw me standing uncomfortably on the watch for the moment Ulrich walked through the door.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I said trying to sound surprised.

Chris waved a hand at me. "Never mind." I could of sworn I saw Aelita mouth something to the boys as they arrived.

I scoffed, grabbed a chip off the table and walked away towards the very far corner seat where I hoped Ulrich wouldn't notice me.

I shrank down in my seat as I heard the usual enthusiastic voice of Ulrich's dad shout, "Hey everyone! Nice to see ya!"

The adults mingled with each other and I squirmed up in a spy type way up in my seat to see what Ulrich's position was.

Much to my fury..

Seriously, _not that I care at all.._

Stern was standing coolly beside some haughty looking girl that looked very foo-foo and dressed up.

_She was immediately on my list.._

"Where's Yumi?" I heard Ulrich ask sharply, his eyes scanning the room.

"Oh... She's- She's.. Sick! She said she didn't feel well and couldn't come!" Aelita hurriedly stepped in and gave a convincing nod.

"Oh.." Ulrich scratched his head, making his hair flow cutely, looking disappointed. "I was really hoping she would have forgiven me by now."

_In your dreams Stern.._

"Oh.. Well.. You know Yumi!" Aelita put a great deal of loudness and tone on this next phrase and directed it my way. "She can be a real knuckle head sometimes!"

"Damn you, Aelita.." I whispered softly. I made a very rude Japanese hand gesture towards her, giving her a glare.

People soon scuffled into their seats as the lights began to dim.

Aelita sat down beside me with Kelsey and Celeste next to her. "Lucky I saved your butt Yumi."

I ignored her and she gave me a most annoyed look.

"Jeez.. Ulrich's girlfriend sure is pretty.. But she seems kinda down.." I heard Ulrich's little sister Hayley say to her friend. They were sitting in the seats directly above us.

I seethed and my fists clenched. So that FREAK is his girlfriend!

Dang him! That stupid jerk!

I hope you make her have a tragic time Stern!

X

I couldn't help being moody the whole concert.

Number 1: I was trying to hide myself from Ulrich, who thought I wasn't there.

Number 2: I was REALLY annoyed this girl-like-creature Ulrich seemed to be enjoying the concert with.

"Okay, Miss Moody, It's intermission and The girls and I are going to get cotton candy. Want any?" Aelita asked in an annoyed tone.

"Sure.." I said keeping my eyes focused on Ulrich and the girl.

I heard Aelita scoffed at me and walked away.

"Yumi! I thought that was you!"

"AHH!"

I almost jumped out of my skin as Ulrich's little sister Hayley beamed at me.

"Wow.. I haven't seen you around in a while!" She said smiling. Hayley had always looked up to me.

"Heh...Well.. You know. Busy.. with stuff.." I glared at some stupid joke Ulrich had just made to the girl.

I snorted in an annoyed voice.

"Hey, my brother really wants to see you! Ul-!

I clamped a hand over her mouth before she could finish.

"Hey!" She coughed out.

"Hayley! Listen, I'm not here, okay. DON'T tell your brother I'm here.. I'm.. gonna.. Um.. Surprise him!"

"Okay Cool! Let me help! Let me help!" Kids were so gullible these days.

"Sure. I'll tell you when I'm ready."

She ran off and I sighed heavily.

Phew, that was close.

"Hi! You must be Yumi!"

_Somebody really hates me upstairs._

The "girl-like-creature" was staring at me intently.

I sniffed loudly and looked away. "Yep. That's me."

She looked at me as if she was expecting some different reaction from me. "Ulrich's told me a lot about you."

"Oh, _has he?_" I snapped dangerously my eyes flickering to Ulrich.

"Oh, yah, sorry. My names Miranda." She looked at me smiling.

This girl really was slow, wasn't she?

Well, what else could I expect if she _was_ Ulrich's girlfriend?

"Well.. Let me give you a piece of advice, _Miranda_. In my country, one who introduces herself to another.. usually gives her name first." I huffed and walked away.

She stood there staring at me like a freak.

I dodged behind Nick and Kelsey who were talking intensely, about something which I did not care about and sat on the couch.

Siena joined me. "So, How do you like the concert so far?"

"It's cool." I said in a huff coldly.

"You okay, Yumi? Sorry about the whole Ul-

"Stern's girlfriend seems to be enjoying herself."

"Who's his girlfriend?"

"Apparently her name is Miranda."

Siena laughed at me. "What's so funny?" I snapped at her, blazing.

"And just where did you hear that she's his girlfriend?" Siena narrowed her eyes at me.

"His sister was saying how beautiful she was!" I said furiously. Who honestly thought this was funny!

"You mean Hayley who's sitting _right in the seat above you?_" Siena put her hand to her forehead and slapped it, giving the impression that I was a fool.

"Who else would I be talking about!" I yelled furiously.

"Who would _she_ be talking about!" Siena yelled back, giving me a "you are such an idiot" look.

"Miranda, of course!" What is Siena talking about!

"No! She would be talking about _you_ of course!" Siena snapped at me. "You fool! Miranda is _Ulrich's cousin!"_

I gawped at her, blankly.

"I can't believe you would actually get jealous over something as stupid as that! And I thought you said you didn't care!"

"I told you! I DON'T GET JEALOUS!"

In fury of my outburst, I did not notice everyone staring at us.

I looked around as Ulrich caught my eye.

"Yumi..!"

"I don't want to hear it.." Tears brimmed my eyes.

And I did what I did best.

I ran away, once again.

X

I kicked a trashcan as I stomped threw the near by streets of busy NYC.

The lid of the can spluttered all over the place creating a huge splash of noise.

Once again, my ragged emotions had made me look like a complete fool.

I sat down on one of the benches and put my head in my hands whispering, "You are such a baka, Yumi.."

_To think that I actually liked that stupid jerk_..

_I said **liked, not likes**, mind you people.._

"Hey cutey? Watcha doin' out alone on all these streets?"

A man with a overgrown, not shaven in months beard had just walked up to me and stood in front of me drunkenly.

I flinched and immediately was scared out of my wits. I stood up to my full height and looked for a way to run.

No chance.

The guy had me blocked off in all directions.

"You want some of this?" The drunken, probably high, man made a gesture to his body.

I was to scared out of my mind to answer or to run away.

A person that I knew and loved answered the drunken man's question for me.

"The only one who wants to a piece of you is me. I'll take the whole thing." Ulrich stood out in front of the alleyway and looked all heroic in my terms.

"You bastard!" The drunken man was outraged and tried to charge at Ulrich full force.

While the man was charging toward him Ulrich picked up a metal pole that was randomly placed there and prepared to counter with it.

"Ulrich!" I yelled out in fear for his safety as the man came at him in full force.

"Take this for laying a hand on her!" Ulrich yelled as he came down with a heavy blow on the man's spine and the drunken man collapsed in front of him.

Ulrich breathed heavily and looked down at the damage he had done. He dropped the pull and looked up at me.

Ulrich glared at me full-force and looked very upset with me to say the least.

He held eye contact with me as he came around to stand in front of me.

I was frightened by the glare in his eyes.

Ulrich grabbed my arm forcefully. "Do you have _any_ idea how much trouble you could have gotten into if I wasn't here!"

I was shocked at Ulrich's outburst. I expected him to cuddle my fear..

_I wanted him to cuddle my fear.._

_I mean-!_

_Just forget it.._

"I-

"Damn it, Yumi! Do you have any idea how worr-

"Stern, you get the _hell_ away from her!"

Nick stood in front of the alleyway, a severe look on his face, glaring at Ulrich with all his might.

"Stay out of this, Barbaro!" Ulrich seethed at him. "This is between me and Yumi!"

Nick took a few steps toward Ulrich and stood in front of him. "You moron! You just don't get it! You and Yumi- It doesn't work!"

"What!" Ulrich yelled at the top of his lungs at Nick who was now seething in rage as well.

"Damn it, Ulrich! Can't you see it! You just hurt people! All you've done with Yumi! YOU'VE JUST HURT HER!" Nick screamed at Ulrich and the two boys were now feet apart and looked ready to kill each other.

"Barbaro! I told you to-

Nick had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"She deserves better, Ulrich.. She deserves me."

X

**MUHAHAHAHAH! HERE WE GO! Didn't see that coming did you! Well I tell what i didn't see it coming either! This is where i'm going to go with this story for now..**

**Sorry I haven't updated this in like a year, but I have this chpt. Is pretty good..**

**So bye bye..**

**I'd like 8 reviews! Thnx!**

**I hope I can keep all of my old fandom!**


	12. The Big Bang

**Okay.. Well.. Next Chpt. Time. YAY!**

**X**

In the alleyway, I stood backed up against the wall terrified at the sight before me.

Ulrich and Nick looked like they were about to enter a SMACKDOWN wrestling match and the prize was me, apparently.

"You want a fight, Barbaro?" Ulrich sneered in Nick's direction and took a step foward.

"Hmph. Considering that would be your worst nightmare Stern, I'll say yes." Nick gestured back heatedly.

I had no idea where this whole "Nick likes me" thing was coming from.

Could it really be true?!

Had he been basically hiding his feelings for me all along?!

I mean, he did get mad whenever Ulrich made romantic advances towards me.. or when he was being perverted.

"Guys please-

Ulrich turned his back on Nick to face me. He was glaring at me as much as Nick was at him. "This is how you treat me, huh, Yumi?! You go off and flirt with this moron?! You don't even realize all I've done for you! You don't even _freakin'_ realize that I care about you!"

Ring. Ring.

My cell phone interrupted my amazement at Ulrich's words and I shakily picked it up.

"Yumi!!! It's Hiroki!" Hiroki seemed very excited to hear my voice. "We've been trying to reach you for hours."

"Listen, Hiroki. This is really not a good time." I said weakly and started to choke up.

"You won't believe it Yumi," Hiroki's excitement seemed to grow with every word. "The waiting list results from Taft came in!"

X

My mind was in a total chaos.

At least I had escaped from Nick and Ulrich.

The results from Taft had come in.

And right now, all I wanted to do was go away.

Someplace, _far, far_, away.

Away from Ulrich.

Away from Nick.

Someplace where all of my problems don't follow me.

_I wish._

"Yumi, you look pale, all you okay?" Kelsey questioned me. We were in Siena's car, driving back from the concert.

I could barely look at her. Kelsey liked Nick. How was she going to take this?

Aelita, Siena, and Celeste looked at me in complete worry as well.

"I'm fine, I swear." I choked out hoarsely.

And then, I couldn't stop it..

My emotions just came out then and there.

I cried.

X

I sat on my bed in a complete state of shock, my hands shakily fumbling with the envelope that had "Taft School" labeled on it.

It was soaked with tears.

I had told my mother, father, and Hiroki to just please stay out of my room for know. I needed some time to think.

Three things had were filling my mind.

1. Me and Ulrich's ever-growing, ever-developing, sick, twisted, disgusting, relationship.

2. Nick. Self-Explanatory.

3. The freakin' envelope in my hands.

I laid my head back on my pillow and rubbed my eyes, which were itchy from all the tears. I placed the envelope on my dresser.

I know that either way, whatever outcome that envelope held, I was not going to like it one it.

There was no way in hell I was going to open it up right now.

I'm going to need some psyche fixing first.

This day could _not_ get any worse..

Ring. Ring.

My cell phone rang and I without thinking picked it up.

"Hi.." I said wearily. I didn't even check to see who was calling.

"YUMI! Did you see the _look_ on his face?!" yelled a very excited Nick Barbaro through the phone.

"What?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"This'll have put Stern over the edge for good. What an idiot. To think he actually fell for it. Now he'll stop bothering you for good!" Nick seemed to be laughing his head off on the other end of the phone.

What?! What the _hell_ was he talking about?!

It was just a _freakin'_ joke?!

The whole "Nick likes me" thing was just a ploy to get Ulrich to stop flirting with me.

"Wasn't it hilarious, Yumi?" Nick was still cracking up on the end of the phone

NO! IT'S NOT FUNNY!

THE MAN THAT I LOVE IS NOW GOING TO HATE ME FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!!

Ooops! Did I say love?!

...Um.. I meant hate..

"Yeah." I agreed with him. "It was.. you did.. really good.. Nick."

"You don't sound happy?" He questioned and sound saddened over the phone.

"Listen.. Can I call you back some other time.. Some things... Have just come up.."

Just hang on a moment.. Did I say I was in hell a little while ago?

Scratch that.

_Now_ I'm in hell.

X

I started to put on all of my clothes and stuff, taking my time to try and drag along. I was singing the opening song at the high school baseball semi-finals today.

Ulrich was going to be there. Along with all of my other _friends.._

I have no idea what to do?

I mean.. God please help me!

What _should_ I do?!

First of all, it kills me to say this.

I need to talk to Ulrich, face to face..

That's number 1..

And then.. What should I tell Nick?

He thinks I'm totally ecstatic about his little plan..

Actually I'm not.

I really just want to strangle him right now.

But sadly, I can't do that.

The only person who I'm going to tell about Nick's plan is probably Ulrich.

I mean, I have to apologize..

But I can't tell any of the others..

What would I do if it got around to Kelsey what Nick did?!

X

Ding Dong.

I tapped my foot rapidly as I stood at the Stern's front doorbell, in my best looking clothes for the performance that I was about to give.

I had decided to come early to Ulrich's house to.. talk to him..

The door opened and I saw Ulrich in his full baseball, hat, uniform and cleats.

Ulrich did not look happy with me at all and he tried to slam the door in my face.

I caught it just in time. "Ulrich! Wait a minute. We have to talk. There's something I need to tell you. Get back here, Stern!"

Ulrich had bolted up the stairs and into his room.

He faced the wall and didn't look at me.

"What the hell do you want, Yumi?" He spat out my name with venom in his voice.

I sighed and shuffled my feet nervously. "Look. Ulrich.. I-I-

"Yumi, don't just freakin' stutter around. The biggest game of my life is coming up and I really don't want or have to be talking to you right now!" Ulrich half-yelled at me.

"I'm sorry." I looked at the floor.

"You're what?" Ulrich turned around and gasped. He was obviously shocked at my apology.

"I said I'm sorry. Don't make me say it again. Listen.." I looked up at him seriously. He glared right back. "There's something you need to know... But you have to promise to keep your mouth shut for once."

Ulrich snorted and crossed his arms. "For once, huh? So that's how you see me?"

"Nick and I are just friends, Ulrich. You know that." I stated simply and looked away.

"Like hell you are." Ulrich spat back in disgust.

"Ulrich listen to me! I know that you and Nick don't like each other. But it was just a joke on Nick's part. He only said he liked me to stop you from.. flirting with me." I blushed and looked at the wall and pretended to be interested in something else.

"A frickin' joke?! He calls that a joke?!" Ulrich yelled to no one in particular.

I crossed my arms and looked over at him. "I know. I don't like it either. But.."

"But what?" Ulrich saw me look down.

"I can't tell Nick that or anyone else." I looked up at him. "I have my romantic issues. They hurt more than anything. I know what it's like to be damaged emotionally. I'd like to keep anyone else from feeling so much pain. That's why what happened in that alley way cannot get around.. to anyone."

"Just what are you implying, Ishiyama?!" Ulrich started to yell at me gain. "You say that you don't like what Nick did! But here you are basically _agreeing_ with what he said! That _I _hurt _you!_"

"_SHUT UP!_"

Ulrich stared at me, shock at my out burst.

"ULRICH! You said that you cared about me in that alleyway! Well, if you cared about me, you wouldn't be yelling at me! MAYBE NICK IS RIGHT! NO, I KNOW HE'S RIGHT! YOU DID HURT ME, ULRICH! THIS WHOLE MESS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU FOR CARING! I HATE YOU FOR MAKING ME LOVE YOU! I _HATE_ YOU!"

"Yumi..-

"And that's why.. that from now on.. STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"

X

**Progress.. Progress.. Progress.. **

**What will she do? What is inside that envelope..**

**Will Yumi stay or go?**

**What will happen with her and Ulrich?**

**Will the news get out to Kelsey..**

**For your answer.**

**TUNE INTO BATMAN!**

**No.. just kidding.. Tune into the next. Chpt. Of Highschool Mishappenings.**

**Taht's all folks!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Goal: 15 reviews!**


	13. The Confessions of Two

**Yay! New Chpt. Time. Thanks all of you guys, for reviewing so much. It really means a lot. **

**Um.. So next chpt. Is dedicated to the 155th reviewer for the story! YAY!**

** Disclaimer: The song does not belong to me.. Lol. It belongs to the wonderful Christina Aguilera. Or however her last name is spelled.. Lol.  
**

**X**

Damn.. Damn.. Damn.. Damn.. DAMN!

That was them word that was running through the head right now.

I had just blurted out the worst thing that was EVER possible..

I had just told Ulrich that I _loved_ him!

YES I KNOW! YOU PEOPLE THINK THIS IS SO FREAKIN' GREAT!

WELL, IT'S NOT!!

Nope.. This is soo not freakin' great..

And you know what??

Me and Myself picked the **_best_** song to sing at the baseball game for the occasion.

Heh. Just to let all of you little munchins know that this was a song that I wrote when you know, just before the end of school, when I was going to tell Ulrich I loved him?!

Yes. Well.. That's a whole _other_ story.

Now, after this song, Ulrich's really going to be hitting on me..

And that's just what I need right now..

X

I dragged my feet up into the stands and tried to dodge every single person from school that I knew. I walked up to the edge of the stands so that I was well hidden from all of the activity that was going on down near the batting cages and such.

The whole school seemed to be hear for the first game of the semi-finals.. Oh great.. More people that I have to avoid.

And I thought Stern was enough.

Besides.. It wasn't my idea to have my stupid little brother tagging along with me.

"Yumi! I want to go see Ulrich! He's so cool!" Hiroki whined as a dragged him along by the hand away from the crowd.

At least I had some time to figure out a good hiding spot. I was singing in the 7th inning of the game. "No. You stay away from Stern! Do you read me, Hiroki?! You go near him and I kill you!"

"Who are you gonna kill, Yumi?"

I turned around and say a short blonde-haired boy, wearing purple standing there. "Odd!"

We hugged each other and smiled. I hadn't seen Odd in a while. He was a year behind the rest of us. I was guessing that he would be going to our high school this year.

"What're you doing here?" I asked him and tried to yank Hiroki towards me, he had been trying to pry himself away.

"Oh, nothing much. Ulrich invited me to the game." Odd smiled widely.

"Oh, he did?!" Butterflies grew immediately in my stomach at the mention of Ulrich's name and my voice was unusually high-pitched.

"Yah. And actually he sent me up here to look for you. He's going ballistic in the dug out and he won't stop talking about you." Odd look puzzled. "Any idea why, Yumi?"

I chuckled nervously and blushed a little. I pretended to be interested in the beautiful sunset. "Nope. I don't know a thing."

"Oh.. well.." Odd sighed.

I took my chance. "You know, Hiroki. Why don't you go down with Odd..?"

I threw my little brother at Odd and scurried off. "You two have fun now!!"

"HEY! Yumi, get back here!!"

X

**Shit.**

You guys remember that word?

Yah, I like to use that word a lot when it comes to Ulrich and I.

Yep..

**Big Shit.**

"Hey Yumi! I've been looking everywhere for you! Just where the heck have you been all this time?!" Aelita came running up to me. "It's almost time for the concert... And what the _hell_ are u doing hiding behind the porta-potties?"

"Uh.. Nothing.." Well, there was no place better to hide.

"Yah, right. I'm sure this little act of yours has something to do with why the team and Ulrich are losing 7-0." Aelita rolled her eyes and looked annoyed.

I stood up and gawked at her. "7?!"

Aelita tapped her foot impatiently. "Yep. Ulrich's gone 0 for 3 and made 2 errors... And every other sentence he says, ends up with your name on the end of it, any idea why?"

I looked at my feet as I blushed profusely. "Aelita.. I'm in trouble.."

"What? Did you do something idiotic again?"

"Hey!" I spat out at her as she insulted me. "I mean.. Yes. No.. I mean. It's stupid and just forget it.. Let's go.."

I started to walk away towards where the crew was bringing the stage in onto the field, but Aelita grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "No, it's not stupid. You look upset. You know Yumi, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone, not even Jeremy, if you don't want me to."

I smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, Aelita. I'll tell you, but first just do me a favor, and keep Ulrich away from me for now."

X

The crowd went wild as I nervously stepped onto the stage.

I don't think I had ever been so nervous about giving a performance..

And man, do I wish I had a different song to sing.. I prepared this a long time ago, let's say..

_**Do your thang honey! **_

_**I could feel it from the start, **_

_**Couldn't stand to be apart. **_

_**Something 'bout you caught my eye, **_

_**Something moved me deep inside! **_

_**I don't know what you did boy but you had it **_

_**And i've been hooked ever since. **_

_**I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends **_

_**I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense. **_

_**That everytime I see you everything starts making sense. **_

_**Do your thang honey! **_

_**Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you **_

_**Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do **_

_**(what you do). **_

_**You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon. **_

_**You got soul, you got class. **_

_**You got style, you bad ass - oh yeah! **_

_**Ain't no other man its true - alright - **_

_**Ain't no other man but you. **_

_**Never thought I'd be alright. No, no, no! Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah! **_

_**What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah! You're the light that I needed.**_

_**You got what I want boy, and I want it! So keep on givin' it up! **_

_**Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friends.**_

_**And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense. **_

_**Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's! **_

_**Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you **_

_**Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do **_

_**(what you do). **_

_**You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon. **_

_**You got soul, you got class. **_

_**You got style, you bad ass - oh yeah! **_

_**Ain't no other man it's true - alright - **_

_**Ain't no other man but you. **_

_**Break it down now! **_

_**Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other) **_

_**Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER! **_

_**Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other! **_

_**Ain't no other man but you! **_

_**Ohhhh! **_

_**You are there when I'm a mess **_

_**Talk me down from every ledge **_

_**Give me strength, boy you're the best **_

_**You're the only one who's ever passed every test **_

_**Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you **_

_**Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do **_

_**(what you do). **_

_**You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon. **_

_**You got soul, you got class. **_

_**You got style with ya bad ass - oh yeah! **_

_**Ain't no other man it's true - alright - **_

_**Ain't no other man but you. **_

_**And now I'm tellin you son, ain't no other man but you **_

_**Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you **_

_**Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do **_

_**(what you do). **_

_**You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon. (baby, baby, baby) **_

_**You got soul, you got class. **_

_**You got style ya bad ass - oh yeah! **_

_**Ain't no other man it's true - alright - **_

_**Ain't no other man but you.**_

I smiled and waved as I tried to run off the stage as I saw Ulrich's eyes go wide at my song.. And I also saw him grin widely.

Oh no.. Aelita! Please! Don't let him near me!

I don't think I can take it!

X

Thanks to Aelita, I had escaped from Ulrich at my first performance. Aelita and I now sat on my bed together. I had just told her about, the whole Nick deal, and "I love Ulrich" scenario.

Aelita hesitated for a moment and then bit her lip and said, "Do you.. love him, Yumi?"

"Huh?" I blushed lightly and shock grasped my face. "I.. don't know. It just.. came out. I mean I.."

Aelita chuckled and lied back on my bed. "You do love him, don't you.. It's written all over your face."

I blushed again and looked over at the envelope that was still lying on my desk. "I guess.. I do.. But.. There's one thing.. No.. Maybe two.."

She sat up. "What's that? Are you afraid?!"

"No!" I quickly denied and then looked back over at the envelope. "You know Aelita.. The results.."

"What results..?"

Tears formed in my eyes. "I'm on the waiting list, Aelita. Or possibly was on the waiting list.. For Taft.. And the results.. They came in.. And I don't know what I'm gonna do.."

"Yumi..."

"And the worst part is.. I can't decide what I freaking want!" I threw my fist onto my bed and shouted in anger. "If I don't get in, I think it would be easier. I could stay with you guys, but.. I do want to do what's best for me.. as well. And Ulrich.. I have no idea how he feels."

Aelita chuckled a bit and then leaned back. "So then, go ask him."

"What?! No way! I can't just put myself out there like that!"

"And why is that?" asked Aelita, still smiling.

"Because, what if I get rejected and if I don't get into Taft. I don't think I'll be able to face Ulrich all day for another 180 days." I sighed and sat back down.

Aelita grinned. "You certainly seemed to have thought this through."

I laughed a bit. "Yeah.. I guess I have."

"Yumi.. When are you going to open the envelope up?"

"I don't know.. I guess. When I feel that the time is right."

X

"God.. Just what the heck am I gonna where?"

Okay.. Aelita had just put me in a major dilemma.. Today was game 7 of the baseball championship. Ulrich's team and.. guess who? Taft. Well, there tied. And who ever win's this game win's the series.

I know that I really shouldn't be going..

Why?

**1.** Justina will probably be there.

**2.** And the most important. ULRICH'S GUARRANTEED TO BE THERE!

Anyways.. Apparently, Ulrich and his family where hosting a "win party" at their house, if the baseball team won.

Please lose, Ulrich.

HeHe! Don't tell anyone I said that!

**Bring. Bring.**

I looked over at my computer screen. Some guy called **MachoFreakBaka **had just signed on and messaged me

I actually laughed out loud at his or her's screen name.

**MachoFreakBaka: ..Hi??**

**SoccerUSAgirl: Lol. Hi? Who is this anyway?**

**MachoFreakBaka: No, who are you?**

**SoccerUSAgirl: I asked you first, bakayarou.**

**MachoFreakBaka: Yumi? Really?! Is that you?!**

**SoccerUSAgirl: Damn. I'm such a moron. I just gave myself away.. **

**MachoFreakBaka: I think we should switch screen names. Mine suits you much better. **

**SoccerUSAgirl: No I like it better on u. Anyway um.. U know who I am, who are you?**

**MachoFreakBaka: I'm just so happy i get to talk to you. **

**SoccerUSAgirl: Uhhh? Do i have like a secret fan following or something? This is Hiroki isn't it. YOU LITTLE PUNK, SHUT IT OR ELSE!**

**MachoFreakBaka: I'm always your number 1 fan.**

**SoccerUSAgirl: That's it I'm coming to your room.**

**MachoFreakBaka: Go ahead. By the way, this is Ulrich. No Yumi wait, please don't block me! **

My sudden movements at "Ulrich's" confession made me flip backwards and bang my head on the stand of my bed.

Ouch.

**MachoFreakBaka: Listen, I'm sorry. Whatever I did, it's my fault anyway. Seriously. Please forgive me. **

**MachoFreakBaka: Yumi?! Are you there?! Don't kill Hiroki to badd! Seriously! It's me, Ulrich! **

**MachoFreakBaka: ...**

**MachoFreakBaka: ...**

**MachoFreakBaka: ...**

**MachoFreakBaka: Yumi, if you ever get this message.. I just want you to know that, I love you too.**

_**Your previous messages have not been received by SoccerUSAgirl because she has signed off. **_

X

**Lol.. I decided to split this chpt. Up into two.. cuz a lot of important stuff happens in the next two chapters.. so.. lol.**

**I want.. 16 reviews and then u guys probably get the best chpt.** **of this story so far!**

**THANKS GUYS!**

**-Nicole**


	14. Koishii

**A big thanks you to all of my reviewers! Thank you SO MUCH for everything. I'm really happy to have reached like 14 chapters! 186 reviews!! W00t! Well, here we go!**

**Enjoy. Oh and this chapter has some language in it.. Lol.. I hope it's the best Chapter yet though.**

**X**

The envelope.

Yes, the envelope that was in my pocket probably held one of the most important decisions in my life up till this point. It carried the waiting list results from the prized high school called Taft.

I sighed heavily and shuffled my feet against the ground. Aelita, Kelsey, Celeste and I were riding in the back of Aelita's moms SUV. We were on our way to the championship baseball game between Taft and our public high school.

Ulrich my **_possible lover/annoying creep/evil twisted hentai/most hated enemy_** was going to be there. He was the public high school's shortstop and star player.

"Yumi, are you sure you're up for this? You don't have to come, you know." Kelsey looked at me with a mixture of sympathy and worry in her eyes.

I could only wince back at the thought of what I was hiding from her. "No, it's fine. I'm okay."

Aelita and I locked eyes and she looked at my huge pocket and mouthed, 'The results?'

I gulped and nodded silently.

We arrived at the parking lot for the high school baseball field. It was a 4:00 kickoff and the there was 15 minutes till that time. We all got out of the backseat and I scanned the field, looking for possible people that I did not want to talk to, face, or listen to mouth off.

To late.

"Ishiyama, just what are you doing here? I wouldn't think that a sore loser tomboy like you would have a hot boyfriend to cheer on?" Justina heeled up to me and grinned wickedly. She had a soccer ball between her feet.

My blood boiled and I felt a familiar twitch in my arm as my fist clenched tightly together. "No, as a matter of fact, I don't. I'm here for some friends of mine. Is that a problem?"

"It will be when my sweet cakes beats that stupid Ulrich guy that you seem to be fond of. Elizabeth filled me in, Yumi. She's such a nice girl." Justina cackled, smirking.

I should have known. That bitch. No, those bitches. "I'd love to talk with you more Justina, but I have more important things to do. See you at the rematch. I'm looking toward wiping that indecent grin off your face."

She scoffed as insulted her to my fullest ability. "I'd like to see you try, loser." Justina stalked away from me and joined the rest of her gang of losers from Taft. I saw them look back at me with snotty faces like I was some kind of vermin.

Oh, yes. I was _so_ looking toward that rematch.

"Coming, Yumi? Everyone's over here!" Aelita shouted happily as I looked over to see that the girls had joined, Nick, Chris, Odd and Jeremy over by the bleachers. I sighed with a grimace and walked up to them, putting on a happy face.

"Hey." I greeted them, with no particular enthusiasm.

"Finally, the hermit returns." Odd laughed.

I snorted and kicked him in the shin, earning a laugh from everyone else.

Nick scooted closer to me and whispered as everyone divided into separate groups to talk about the latest news. "The plans working, Yumi. Stern hasn't done anything flirtatious lately toward you, has he?"

I instantly became on edge. "Uh.. Yah. It's been okay."

Nick grinned and answered back, "Think we should put on a show, to really piss him off?" He grabbed my hand and that made us look like a happy couple.

"Listen," I pulled my hand out of his grasp and sighed, looking down at the ground. "This isn't right Nick. We shouldn't be doing this. It's just-

"N-nick.. Are you t-two?"

I whipped around to see that we were not totally alone in our conversation. To my total dismay, Kelsey was standing about 15 ft. from us, looking absolutely crushed, and on the verge of tears.

I gasped and looked at Nick, who only had eyes for Kelsey at the moment. She took off in a sprint away from us.

Nick ran a hand through his hair before saying, "I'm sorry, Yumi. Kelsey, WAIT!"

I saw him dash off after Kelsey and I had an instant urge to collapse and start bawling my head off myself. Was this just another thing that was entirely my fault?

"Well, it really has to suck to be him right now."

Ulrich came up to me in full baseball uniform looking prestigious and cute. He held a Louisville Slugger baseball bat in one hand while he had a baseball that he was juggling in the other.

I looked up at him unsurely from my position seated on a bench. "Don't joke. Just think about how it feels to be Kelsey."

"Well, this was bound to happen anyway. He had his share of bad karma." Ulrich said and sat down beside me. He looked over at me. "Are you okay, Yumi? Is something bothering you?"

"Of course not," I snorted sarcastically. "Can't you see that my life is perfect?"

Ulrich leaned back, putting his hands behind his head, smiling proudly. "I know. I mean you're life has to be perfect when you have me."

I almost laughed, without thinking at his joke, but quickly stopped myself and instead retorted back with my usual fire, "Perfect? Hardly, Mr. MachoFreakBaka." I smirked as I saw him frown, and perhaps blush. "Nice screen name, by the way."

Ulrich looked down and pick up his baseball, which he began to toss up in the air, nervously. He seemed to be blushing a light pink. "Yeah.. Uh. Hayley made it up for me. She said that you had one, so that I could talk to you."

"Oh really? It was you? Damn, and Hiroki got punished pretty bad for that one." I chuckled and thought about the fact that my parents had punished my little brother, saying that he couldn't come to the game with me.

"Yumi, did you get my message?" Ulrich suddenly had his eyes gazing intently on my face. He still seemed to have a light blush on his face.

I have no idea why I felt myself blush, maybe just because he was blushing. "Uh.. Well, the IM? Yah.. What about it?"

"You know, what I said?"

"What did you say?"

"N-nothing. Just- Never mind."

"No seriously? What?"

"Nothing!!"

"Oh, stop being stingy! Tell me!"

"ULRICH STERN! THIS IS COACH UBORNE! WOULD YOU GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE! THE GAME STARTS IN 2 MINUTES!"

Ulrich practically jumped out of his seat and onto me as we heard the baseball coaches screeching voice holler out of the bullhorn from the dugout where all the team was assembled, except Ulrich. I blushed as Ulrich and I ended up in a rather embarrassing position and he practically toppled off my lap and scampered off down to the field.

I smiled lazily as I sighed and leaned back against the bench. For some reason I was feeling better than I had been feeling since the results had come in. I guess Ulrich just makes me feel happy for some strange reason.

I wonder what that important thing he wanted to tell me was though?

Oh well, I'll just have to wait and see..

X

At the end of the 8th inning there was a rain delay and we had to go into the cover of the pick nick area, which had a roof with some benches underneath. Both teams, coaches, and fans were camped out underneath.

Sadly, Ulrich's team was losing 4-3 and if the game got called now, they would officially lose the championship. I actually felt bad for Ulrich because he had been fantastic this game and I driven in all of his team's runs. I watched sadly as Coach Uborne looked as if he was preparing for a "better luck next season" speech to his team.

"Well, close game. But I don't think we'll get to watch the end of regulation." Odd laughed, trying to rally all the fans of Ulrich's team.

"It's not a hockey game, Odd." Chris answered back, looking annoyed and depressed as he watched Nick try to reason with Kelsey in their own little private corner of the sanctuary.

I sighed and looked over at Nick and Kelsey, who seemed to be in a tirade at the moment and Nick was sitting there like an abandoned puppy, looking for it's mother.

Men.. Totally lost without their women. It's sad.

"Hello there, sexy."

I practically heard myself pop a vein as I turned around angrily to see some blonde haired, rather hot-looking, playboy from Taft practically sitting on my lap. This was the star baseball player from Taft and he looked rather shady.

"W-what did you call me?" I stuttered in cold fury as the boy advanced on my body.

He continued without my approval and gave me a flirtatious grin. "I was thinking that you and me could hit a club after my gang and I win this game. How about it, foxy? Just you and me alone for the ride?"

I was about to throw him off me and give him a piece of my mind when Ulrich's foot came in contact with the guys head and he flew off me and onto the ground, rubbing his head.

"Would you just get the _hell_ away from my girl, Mc Coy?" Ulrich was seething in pure fury; as he looked prepared totally waste the guy who had flirted with me.

Mc Coy sat up coolly, scratching his head on the spot where Ulrich had clocked him. "Looks like the runt of a puppy Stern has some fight in him. I'm like to see you take on a man like me, you sad little puppy."

"Why _you son of a-_

"BREAK IT UP! I SAY!" Coach Uborne and Taft's baseball coach had jumped in between Ulrich and Mc Coy, separating them just before they were about to physically kill each other. They glared each other down as their coaches dragged them away.

Mc Coy rubbed the bruise on his head and glared at Ulrich, mouthing words to him that I couldn't make out. I saw Ulrich snarling viciously at him and if it weren't for Coach Uborne blocking his way, Mc Coy would be in some serious danger.

"Now, before we have any more stupid fights, Coach Uborne and I, along with the umpires from the league have an announcement to make. We have decided to conclude the championship game now, since the rain doesn't seem on stopping. This means, that Taft is the new State Champions! Congratulations!" the home plate umpire smiled as all the Taft players cheered and Ulrich's team looked angry to say the least.

"What the hell?! That's _freaking_ _bullshit_!" I looked around to see Ulrich cursing angrily as Coach Uborne tried to shush him.

"Oh! Jaky-dear! Are you okay, sweetie?!" I looked my other way to see Justina with a worried look hurtling in amongst the crowd, heading towards Jake Mc Coy. She wrapped her arms around him and stroked his hair, kissing his face all over.

"Yeah, of course, baby. I could never let that loser defeat a man like me." Jake answered haughtily and winked my way.

I scoffed angrily and marched over to them and snarled loudly, kicking Jake in the head as well. "That's right. A _man_ and his _bitch._ Perfect."

"Ishiyama!! How dare you kick my Jake?!" Justina yelled loudly at me as I chuckled to myself and walked haughtily away from the crowd.

I smirked and looked over my shoulder to Justina who was still fondling Jake in her arms. "And remember, Proposki, I'm looking toward that rematch. Don't disappoint me now!"

X

I felt myself slump back against the wall in depression. Ulrich and his parents had decided to have the after-game party anyways, so as not to disappoint all the fans who had really just came for the party and free food. The music was booming and loud on Ulrich's patio. The DJ Ulrich's parents hired really seemed to fire the crowd up, except me of course. I had just been sitting in my chair, thinking about the decisions that I faced ahead of me.

If I got accepted into Taft, there would be no rematch against Justina and plus, I'd have to deal with her more than usual. Well, I guess that Sissi was just as bad, though.. So those kind of cancel each other out, sort of.

I would also be leaving all of my friends, but how can it be that bad? I mean, I would make friends at Taft wouldn't I? Sure! There's nice people everywhere, and I don't think that I'm that asocial. And besides, it wasn't like the public school was my first preference anyway.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I went to Taft, I could put this whole mess of a love life behind me and start fresh! Yah! That would be kinda nice, come to think of it. And then there was one other thing that I forgot to factor in...

I titled my head up to a scene that I know I shouldn't of watched. Ulrich was dancing with a drink in his hand with that girl that he knew from Science class. Emily, or something like that.. I saw her grinding up against him hard, and he sure wasn't complaining. Some things, and people never change, and I was a fool to think that they would.

My fist clenched around the envelope that was in my pocket and the tears started to slide off my face and onto the fabric of my shirt. I put my hand to my face, trying to wipe some of the tears from it. 'I can't let people see me like this. I can't let _him_ see me like this.'

I stood up shakily and looked around. This was Ulrich's house. I had been here before and it wasn't like I didn't know my way around the place. I dodged around the dancing couples, and some ones that were naughtily making out in the middle of the dance floor. I scoffed in disgust at them as I passed. I leaped down the stairs and ventured into the woods and trails that surrounded Ulrich's house.

I came to one spot that I usually liked and I fond memories of here. It was by a hammock that was in between two trees that had some bushes surrounding them. I sat down on the hammock and wiped my tears with my sleeve.

_Flashback:_

"_Ulrich are you sure this is a good spot?" _

_11 year-old Ulrich Stern grabbed my hand and kept leading me on, into the darkness of the woods that surrounded his house. "Of course I'm sure. This is my house, you know. Watch your step here."_

_We were playing hide and go seek in the darkness at night. Ulrich and I were hiding vs. Jeremy and Aelita seeking. We had done this before in the times that I had been there and it was a lot of fun most of the time._

"_Right here. This is good, they'll never find us." Ulrich smiled proudly as he led me by hand into a little circle of bushes and in the middle there was a little space that could just hold about two kids our age. _

"_This is a bit crammed." I commented unhappily as I squeezed down beside him in the circle of bush. _

_Ulrich looked ahead, staring into the darkness. "Who cares, my dad and I have been out here tons of times. Oh and we have to watch out for coyotes. They like to roam around here sometimes." _

"_Coyotes?!"_

_I could see him grin at my fear. "Yeah, scared?"_

"_N-no. Of course not. The two of us can fend them off." _

"_Possibly." Ulrich smirked. _

_I bit my lip. "You're lying, jerk!"_

"_Am not!!"_

"_Yes, you are!"_

"_I am not!!"_

"_RAWWRRRRRR!!!!!"_

"_Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and jumped onto Ulrich's chest, as he grabbed me just as tightly. I buried my head in Ulrich's shoulder out of fear and prepared to be eaten alive._

"_Hahaha! You guys were so scared!" I turned my head around in dismay, to see Aelita and Jeremy standing there, laughing so hard that tears came out. Ulrich and I quickly unscrambled our position, the both of us blushing scarlet. _

_Aelita fell down to the ground laughing so hard that she rolled over on her back, mimicking me in a high-pitched voice, "Oh Ulrich! EEKK! SAVE ME!"_

"_Aelita! That was so not funny!" I yelled at her and dusted the dirt off myself. _

"_Yes, it was!" _

_End Flashback._

I chuckled a bit at the memory and lay down on the hammock. I breathed in mightily and just stayed in that position for away until I felt at peace with myself. I opened my eyes and I could see the stays shining through the canopy of trees.

I smiled and thought to myself, 'This is it. I'm ready to face whatever challenge fate has in store for me now. I can do this.'

I reached down into my pocket until my hand had a grasp on the envelope that lay there. I felt confident that whatever outcome was in there was going to be the right one. My fingers fumbled as I slowly ripped open the seal. I unfolded the paper and read it.

For some reason, tears again started to fall as I read what the piece of paper said. Was this the way it was meant to be?

"Yumi.. What are you doing here of all places?"

I looked up from the paper to see Ulrich, holding a mini flashlight standing a few feet in front of me in the center of the clearing. He looked as handsome as ever with the light of the full moon shining down on his chestnut brown hair.

"U-Ulrich.." I choked out as I crumbled up the paper in my hand, the tears still flowing heavily out of my eyes.

Ulrich came over and sat down beside me. I could see pain in his eyes as we gazed at each other. "Yumi.."

I finally gave into what my heart was telling me to do. I launched myself onto Ulrich's chest as he caught me in a tight hug. I cuddled my head into his shoulder, my arms in his chest. I breathed in his sweet smell and sighed as my tears finally came to a halt.

Ulrich had his arms around my waist as I snuggled into his warmth. He smiled and nuzzled his nose into my hair, breathing in softly. "So you didn't get my message, huh.."

"Ulrich.. I-I'm staying."

"What?" I heard him gasp into my hair.

I smiled and took a big breath in. "I'm staying at the public high school. Taft didn't accept me."

"I'm sorry."

I peeped my head up from his chest and gave him a quizzical look, not exactly expecting that response from him. "You're what?"

"I'm sorry you didn't get in, of course. I know you wanted to go there badly." Ulrich looked up at me seriously as I pushed him down onto the hammock so that he lay on his back.

"Actually, I'm happy.. that I'm staying.. with you." I breathed out and blushed prettily.

He smiled warmly and reached his hand out and touched my cheek softly, letting his fingers run over it. "You're cute when you blush like that. I like it."

I turned scarlet. "Stop it, you're flattering me to much."

Ulrich grinned, but his gaze remained warm and serious. He pulled me back down into his chest gently, his hands running over my back. I snuggled myself into the crook of his neck. "If you left.. I would have missed you.. and I'm sorry.."

"For what?"

"When I left you, I never said good bye. I should have. Maybe things would have been different." As he said this, he started to jostle around a bit underneath me.

I sat up a bit and looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I must be crushing you. I must be a total dork." I looked down at Ulrich as he lay on his side, looking up at me as I sat on the edge of the hammock. "It's just that, I've never laid down with a guy before."

Ulrich looked up at me and seemed to process what I was saying as his eyebrows furrowed. He quickly pulled my back down so that my head was now back in the crook of his neck, both of us on our sides, facing each other. "You'd better not have."

"Who knows? Maybe I was lying?" I whispered teasingly, into his ear.

Ulrich frowned but ignored my chiding. " So.. you never got my message, huh?"

"No.. Why's it so important anyway?"

He sighed and buried his nose into my hair. "No reason.."

Ulrich and I lay there for a couple sweet moments before I tried to say, "Ulrich.. I need to tell you something.."

"Yeah..?"

"I uh.. I mean.. I really don't know how to say this.. but I think that I'm-

"Want to go to the movies together sometime?"

I pulled my face out of his chest and looked at Ulrich, who was gazing into my eyes intently, "Huh?"

"Well, ya gotta say something, Yumi. Do you want to kill me with suspense?"

"Oh!" I gasped, not realizing how long I had taken to answer. "Of course. Yeah, that sounds nice."

Ulrich smiled widely and wrapped me back up into his chest, holding me tightly. "Good."

"Can we uh.. stay like this for a while?" I asked, my voice wavering a bit shyly.

He pulled me close, laying a soft, feather-like kiss on my forehead. "Anything for you."

I smiled brightly, the features of my face lighting up as I felt his lips touch my forehead.

_It's a wonder what one little kiss from a person you love can make you feel like.._

I snuggled myself back into his chest as he nuzzled his nose softly into my hair whispering words of soothing and calmness. We stayed like this for a while, just enjoying each other's warmth and company. After a while, my eyes fluttered closed and I started to drift asleep in Ulrich's arms as he cradled me, whispering softly,

"That's it, koishii. Ease into my love."

X

End of Chapter 14.

**Wow.. Put a lot of soul into that last scene.. O well... I MEAN FINALLY! HOW LONG WAS THAT COMING?!?!?**

**Runs around like crazed fan worshipper**

**Well, I'm glad that I finally finished this scene... O well. How did you guys like it? Best chapter of the story?? Okay, well.. YAY! The parts for the school play are getting announced tomorrow.. so YAY! I felt in a happy and light mood to finish the romantic scene off.. YAY! Okay well, I luv you guys and make me happy BY REVIEWING! I'm looking for over 200 reviews till I update! So get to work ppls! TTYL and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORT! LOOK FOR UPDATES ON ISHIYAMA'S ANATOMY!!**


	15. Quality Time

**Well, it's time for another chapter once again. Thanks for all of your support and everything. Erm.. Well. Nothing much is happening in my life right now so.. Yeah. What ever. Anyways. I guess I had better get started to keep you from suspense!**

**Remember to watch Grey's Anatomy! On ABC at 9:00 pm, Eastern time, Thursdays!! WOOOH! Go GREYS!**

**-**

School sucks.

I hate it.

Okay, maybe that's an overstatement, but every year when it's the first day of school again, it certainly feels that way, okay! I have to deal with the obnoxious snobs again. AKA: Sissi and Justina. I despise them and also just the whole life cycle begins in general again, with the stupid teachers, the annoying kids, the flirtatious boys and everything else that sucks.

I sighed angrily and swept myself off my bed. I'm sure I had a sour look on my face. That was partly because I hadn't been in contact with Ulrich much since the baseball game. We were supposed to go to the movies together…. Sometime.

But we had totally forgotten about my dad's "issues" with him. Okay, so, we would have to ease my dad into everything, but at least my mother was on my side. She had shown an excited liking for Ulrich, probably because she thought he was a good-looking, handsome catch.

I threw a pair of Levi's onto myself and checked myself over in the mirror quickly before grabbing my jacket and heading out the door. Humid August had turned into a surprisingly bitter September just to brighten people's moods up.

"Ready to go, honey?" My mom said as we headed out the front door, with me carrying my backpack and books over my shoulder.

We stepped into the car and my mom started it, "So.. you're going to see all your friends again, Yumi. Isn't that great?"

"Er.. Yeah. Fine." I said awkwardly and forced myself to look out the window. I knew where this conversation was going.

"And that Ulrich will be there to… I'm sure you'll be glad to see him. You seem to mope around when you're not in contact."

"Mom!" I gasped, blushing wildly.

"Oh, sorry dear, I just can't help getting excited for you." My mother said with an excited giggle, "First dates, first boyfriends, first kisses they are just such good…."

She continued rambling on the whole car ride giving me lectures on how boys at my age were very hormonal and could try to take advantage speech. I looked away, my face pale, and tried to zone myself out in thinking about something else.

-

"Have a nice day, honey!" My mother called to me as I stepped out of the car, dragging my backpack with me onto the huge parking lot of the 3000 student public high school. I waved good-bye to her and tried to smile slightly. I watched my mom's car drive away.

"Yumi!"

I turned around quickly to see a boy with spiky-blonde hair running up to me. Odd stopped in front of me with a grin on his face. "Hey Yumi! 'Sup?"

I smiled brightly and laughed. "Hey Odd. I almost forgot you were coming to this school this year."

"Yeah," He replied excitedly, "Isn't it great? We all get to be together again."

"Yep." I answered and we started to head towards the main door of the school for the first class.

Odd looked around at me and pointed in front of him. "Hey? Is that panda over there? Does he go to this school as well? Oh man, this is even better than I thought!"

I chuckled slightly as the blonde-boy pointed at John. The panda and I made eye contact quickly. I tried to smile, still partly ashamed of what had happened last year. He refused to look at me.

"Hey Yumi, wait up!"

Chris and Celeste, and Kelsey came running up to join Odd and I as we were about to walk through the door. I saw that Chris and Celeste were holding hands. "Hey guys. Wow, Chris. Did you have a stroke or something? You're usually so shy, never thought you'd of had it in you."

I smirked and hugged him quickly, noticing that he had grown taller over the summer. Celeste smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed a little, smiling.

Kelsey looked up at me, "Yumi, have you seen Nick? We were all looking for him, but we didn't see him. We thought maybe he was with you.. And who's you're odd looking friend over there?"

"Oh, sorry," Chris jumped in for me. "Girls, this is Odd. He's a freshman this year. He used to go to private school with us a while back."

They looked confused, "So you're name is Odd."

The spiky-haired boy smiled proudly, "Yep! The one and only." He did a little victory twirl. Celeste and Kelsey laughed.

"Oh, by the way, Kelsey, Nick is in Florida with his mom and step-dad, that lucky-duckling gets to skip the first week of school. " I pouted slightly. I pushed through the doors to the high school and let out a rough sigh.

I glanced at everyone in the hallway and didn't see anyone I knew. I felt a pang of annoyance hit me. Where's Ulrich? That jerk, he hasn't even made an effort to talk to me, let alone come and find his friends in this crowd. I mean, Odd was like his best buddy.. AND TO TOP THAT OFF, I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND!

Okay, well sort of.

-

"Yumi, what are you so ticked off about? You've had an annoyed look on your face since this morning." Aelita said as she flicked her pencil through the air. Our history teacher had been reviewing everything we had learned from last year and seemed totally pissed because over half the class seemed not to remember anything. Come on, as if he really expected us to pay attention to history over the summer…

"Nothing.." I muttered, annoyed, my eyes darting around the room.

Aelita rolled her eyes. "Right.. Every time you say nothing it means something that usually has to do with Ulrich."

I unconsciously slammed my hand down on my desk, fuming. "It does not have to do with Ulrich.!"

Thankfully, the bell rang and nobody seemed to hear my outburst. I sat up in a huff and headed out the door.

"Excuse me, Ms. Ishiyama, could you come here for a moment."

I froze as Mr. Boone, our history teacher, called me back into his room. I walked shakily over back to his desk. What had I done? Had he heard me yell?

I looked over and saw that I was not the only student that was in the room. William Dunbar was also standing next to Mr. Boone's desk. He was pretty cute and always nice to me. I wasn't really friends with him, but we got along well. William wasn't overly popular, but he wasn't unpopular either.

He smiled a bit at me, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. I gave a little smile back and looked to Mr. Boone.

"Ms. Ishiyama, I have an optional assignment for you. Or actually it is a paid job.."

A paid job? What is this my lucky day! Oh crap.. But what was the job?

"I would like you to tutor William here."

Okay, maybe it's not such a bad day..

-

"Hey, Yumi.."

I turned around and saw William was running through the hallway to catch up to me. His athletic body showed as he ran. I think he was on the varsity boys' soccer team like me, although I wasn't sure. It was the end of the school day and I was heading towards the door to head back home.

He caught up to me and I stopped walking. "I was thinking we could start my tutoring today, that is, if your not busy."

I smiled. "Yeah, that's fine. I don't think I have any plans-

"Sorry, she has plans with me."

I felt a muscular arm wrap around my hips and a familiar smooth voice in my ear. Ulrich pulled me closer to him and stared down William with an icy glare. He had seemed to grow since I last saw him, now about 3 inches taller than me. He was also sporting a fine tan, which he promptly showed off, his Hollister shirt being only buttoned up three quarters of the way. My heart skipped a beat.

"Oh. I'm sorry." William recovered. He waved to me. "Maybe another day, see you, Yumi."

"Funny.. I didn't recall making plans today with anyone." I snapped and crossed my arms. Ulrich had chosen now to show up, not even bothering to come see me the whole day. It's not like I wasn't happy to see him, but he wasn't getting off that easy..

"Heyy.." He smiled, turning towards me. "Don't be so touchy.."

"You come and scare William off, without even bothering to see me the whole day, and tell me not to be touchy?" I flamed.

Ulrich leaned closer and smirked. "Why? Did you miss me to much?"

"Don't you try to flirt your way out of this!" I blushed and looked away. "You didn't even bother to call me over the rest of the summer!

"I was in the Bahamas, on my dad's business trip and I was busy… I'm sorry. And today I had to give this freshman girl a tour of the school and plus I just got back this afternoon from my trip," said Ulrich and then gave me a little glare. "And besides,, since when do you hang out with William Dunbar?"

I smirked. "Look who's touchy now…"

He looked extremely jealous.

"Oh come on Ulrich.. I'm tutoring him. Besides, William's nice, he doesn't like me.."

Ulrich snorted and wrapped his arm around me again. "So.. I don't want anyone else but me coming onto you.."

I sighed. "You are so dense.. and not to mention egoistic. Anyways what are my plans this evening?"

He looked at me blankly as we started to walk towards the door. "What?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Since you kind of stole me from my tutoring job… I expect you do have a way to entertain me, unless of course, William and I can-

"Okay.. Okay.. Let's go."

-

"And why do we have to stay in the basement, why can't we go out for a movie?" I asked as I plopped myself onto Ulrich's basement couch, in front of the huge plasma TV. Video games and baseball cards were scattered all over the place.

"I'm grounded." Ulrich muttered as he started to pick stuff up.

"Why?"

"I didn't do my summer homework, okay? Happy? What do you want to watch?"

I sighed and lay my head on a pillow. "Surprise me."

Ulrich smirked as he popped the DVD in and sat down next to me. "Besides, it's kind of a good thing we're here, we're alone.."

"It's not like anything's going happen. I trust you anyway.." I admitted, flushing slightly.

His expression softened and he smiled. Ulrich wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down onto the couch to lay beside him. My back faced him. He inhaled as he nuzzled his nose into my hair. "I missed you…"

Chills sizzled through my body. "I know.." I tried to focus on the movie screen, but his ever-so-soft touches made it almost impossible.

"You smell nice.." he murmured into my hair.

I smiled, blushing pink. "It's sakura-scented condition that my parents brought back from Japan."

"Sakura?"

"Oh.. I'm sorry. Cherry blossoms."

"I see.." Ulrich pushed his head upwards. He gazed at me, an irreplaceable smile on his face. "Yumi.. Did you like me all through grade school, like when we met?"

"Well.. How about you? Did you like me?"

"I asked you first." He nestled back down beside me, grinning. "Tell me the truth now."

I sighed. "Do you remember when we met?"

"Of course. In the fourth and fifth grade room, on the first day of school of fourth grade. Well, we met officially then." He said.

"Before Jeremy introduced us to each other, I wasn't sure what to think of you. You wouldn't talk to me." I chuckled. "When we were in the same class for the first time, we just hung out with each other because we both hung out with Jeremy. Then we sort of became friends, I guess.."

"So when we first met, you thought of me as just a friend?"

"I guess, yeah. What did you think of me as?"

He paused and then said, "I wasn't sure what to think of you when we first met. You seemed so… together and mature.. and I was so.. nothing compared to you. I was jealous sort of, because you and Jeremy seemed to get a long so well. But then, I annoyed you, because I liked you.."

"Oh god yes.. You were so annoying.."

"Hey!" He chided.

"Well, it's true." I smirked. "What else did you think?"

"I wanted some way to be better than you.. so we competed when it came to sports.. Remember?"

"Yes, of course. You'd always try to do things better than me… Soccer and everything. Remember when you and Odd had that fight, and I got mad because you were being mean to Odd? You told me to shut up."

"That was in fifth grade, I think. And then I apologized to you. So… when did you first start to like me?"

"I don't actually remember. In fifth grade, I think. Even though you were so annoying still.. I liked you, got butterflies when you were around, or even when your name was said.. I don't exactly remember when.. Do you remember?"

He didn't respond.

"Oh come on Ulrich.." I nudged him in the ribs with my elbow from behind. "I told you, now you tell me!"

"Fine.." He muttered. "I remember being extremely angry at Barbaro. I mean Nick, of course. It was during a field trip on the bus and you two were sitting in front of Jeremy and me. He laid his head on your lap.. I remember being angry and then ignored you for the rest of the day. That's the first time I remember.."

"And you still liked me all through middle school?"

"Of course."

Feeling a little cold, I turned over so that we were now facing each other. I scooted myself up a little, so that we were now eye level. I saw him blush a bit. On an impulse of the moment, I leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. I then scooted back down, cuddling myself into the warmth of his body. I could feel the tone muscles of his chest and abs. He felt tense as his hold on me loosened slightly.

"Hold me.." I murmured. "Like you did in the hammock.. Please."

Ulrich responded almost immediately as he pulled me close. He grabbed the remote and shut off the ignored movie. He grabbed a blanket that had been thrown over the couch and pulled it over us. We cuddled a bit more, trying to get comfortable, before settling down together for a quiet evening nap.

-

**End of Chapter 15.**

-

**Okay. I haven't updated this story in a long, long, long time, so I finally remembered that I already had about half of this chapter finished, so I decided to give you guys an early Easter present of fluff. -**

**Well, since this is my most-followed story, I will try to update it more. I was shocked when I looked that over 350 people faithfully follow this story! I was astounded! Thanks guys!**

**Review goal – 216**

**Oh and tell me if I have any grammar or spelling mistakes please, I would like to fix them! Thanks again!**

**Question: There was a new Grey's Anatomy on yesterday! Okay, if Izzie and George think that their going to keep what they did a secret, they've gone mentally insane! Okay, in SGH, secrets are NEVER kept! Watch, buy the end of Season 3, the secret will be out. Mark my words. Ouch.. Wait until Alex and Callie find out.. Oh and I have a theory that this Alex and Addison thing is going to get under way.(Although it's just a set up for Alex and Izzie) It's gonna get very, very ugly with Mark, Addison, Alex, Izzie, George, and Callie. All those characters are in for a little trouble, I think. What do you guys think?**


	16. Tutoring Leads to Trouble

**Okay, well I know I haven't updated this in a long time, but I feel like putting a new chapter in right now. Sorry for any typos its' 2:30 am right now.. Cut me some slack, ppl!**

**-Nicole**

**-**

Have anyone one of you ever had a period of time in your life where you feel like hell is dragging you in?

Don't sit there and smirk at me, hell _is_ dragging me in!

And I am not crazy, hallucinating, high, drunk, or psychotic.

It's true: I am stuck in a hell whole.

And not just a tiny hell hole, a big, big, big, very dark, very black, hell whole.

And to make it worse, it's not like I'm just sitting there, stuck all alone in this decrepit place.

It's tearing me, inch-by-inch, atom-by-atom, apart.

To make it short and simple for you, the more common words for this hell whole are:

_Teenage Life._

Teenage life starring the neurotic parents, the overly jealous protective boyfriend, and the wanna-be suitor.

I'm sure you can guess.

But incase you can't…

Three days a week, one hour a day, I have to tutor William Dunbar after school.

Don't get me wrong, I like William, but three hours a week going over evil algebra equations can really start to get to you. I really don't even see why William even needs a tutor. When I'm with him he seems to be really smart and er.. eager to learn, I guess you could say.

So on the plus side, William was making good progress. And to boot, I was getting paid!!!

Okay, that's the good: now here's the bad.

Since I'm now so busy with homework, music, sports and William, Ulrich is flaming down my back because I'm not spending anytime with him.

Not to mention being extremely jealous of William for no apparent reason.

He calls me at least every 15 minutes when I'm tutoring William. It seems like he's expecting, or hoping, to be interrupting something important.

At least I blocked him on my cell phone. Then we didn't speak to each other for an entire week.

And then the other disaster happened.

Ulrich tried to call my home phone to talk to me, since I had blocked him on my cell phone.

Sadly, I didn't get to the phone in time.

Hiroki did and then..

"YUMI, YOU'RE BOYFRIENDS ON THE PHONE!!!!!!!"

Followed by:

CRASH!

BANG!

THUD!

"GIVE ME THE PHONE YOU LITTLE TWERP!"

"YUMI ISHIYAMA COME DOWNSTAIRS THIS INSTANT!!"

Dead silence.

I was forced to give the phone to my father who, of course, went on a rant to Ulrich that sounded a little like this:

"$$# #$# #$#$# MY DAUGHTER #$#$ BOYFRIEND $#$$# PERMISSION! $$#$ PERVERTED FAMILY! $$$$ I FORBID IT #$#$!!!"

The rant only ended when my mom went over to the phone and snipped the line.

And then of course, he grounded one me.

The end result was that I was grounded for a month and that I locked Hiroki outside of the house for 3 hours that night, until my mom finally heard the screams and let him in.

That of course, earned me another two weeks.

As I said, hell is so dragging me in.

-

"You seem depressed, Yumi," said Kelsey as she continued toe-taps on her soccer ball.

"Oh really, you think?" I snapped viciously.

"Wow you're in a bad mood," commented Celeste, who was on the left side of Kelsey.

I said nothing.

"Yumi… er.. have you head from Ulrich lately?"

"No and I don't want to."

"But isn't he your boyfriend?"

"…"

"Yumi..?"

"Yumi….?"

"Kelsey! I thought this was supposed to be physical activity of your feet not your lips!" Coach Karp chided and blew the whistle.

Kelsey rolled her eyes.

"Yeah.. Right, sorry, dad."

The rest of the practice held no interesting conversations as Celeste and Kelsey decided not to bring up my personal affairs again. Midway through it started to thunderstorm and by the end everyone was drenched in rainwater, even more miserable than before. We stomped inside the locker room, clumps of matted grass hanging off our feet.

I took a shower and changed into a tee shirt and jeans. I checked my schedule. It was a Thursday, an off day for me.

Off day day when not tutoring William, meaning that I'm shut up in the house, doing my own homework

I sighed and quickly muttered goodbye to Kelsey and Celeste. As I left the locker room and stalked into the hallway, I saw that the boys' soccer team was also filing out.

I caught a handsome pare of chocolate eyes staring at me.

"Oh shit," I muttered under my breath and attempted to turn the other way, but he had already seen me.

"Yumi, wait up a sec!" said Ulrich, jumping through the crowded hallway of jocks to reach me.

He quickly caught up with me, his soft hair plastered against his handsome face. He walked pace to pace with me down the hall.

"Since when are you on the boys soccer team?" I asked scathingly, glaring ahead down the hall. Didn't he play baseball?

"Since a few weeks ago," Ulrich scowled, "But obviously you wouldn't know because you've been avoiding me."

"…"

"Yumi?"

"……"

"Yumi?!"

"Look," I snapped, finally glaring into his eyes. "I can't be seen with you."

"What?!" He asked incredulously, stepping in front of me so I couldn't escape easily. "What do you mean you can't be seen with me?"

"My father is waiting outside in the parking lot and if I don't go he will come in here and see me with you!"

"Okay, so what?! I'm your boyfriend—

"No, Ulrich, it is not okay! Stop following me!"

I stormed away towards the door, only to have him follow.

"What?! Are you running away from me to be with your darling William?! I know you can't get enough of him!!"

"_Ulrich!_"

I whipped around so that I was face to face with him, our bodies inches away, eyes glaring at each other maliciously.

"What?!" He snapped. I could feel the breath escape from his lips.

My eyebrows furrowed and I glared at him, completely unaware that he was slowly pressing himself closer against me.

"What is it Yumi?" He whispered tauntingly, smirking. I could see his eyes twinkling. "Out of retorts already? That's unlike you."

He was so close now, I could see every rain drop clinging to his eyelashes.

My eyes darted from his eyes to his lips and back again.

"I'm thinking," I whispered, still managing a small glare.

He responded by moving his lips closer. Every inch of my body was prickling and I was so scared my foot was already in the air prepared to step backwards.

My eyes locked with his and suddenly every inch of my fear and doubt was erased. All I wanted was to be with him.

He stopped and I felt disappointment flicker within me. Then I suddenly realized he was waiting for my okay.

I closed my eyes and prepared for the sensation of his kisses.

"YUMI ISHIYAMA!!"

"Oh shit," I muttered again as my eyes snapped open and I jumped away from Ulrich.

My father was storming, practically running, down the hallway headed straight for me. He was purple in the face and looked absolutely livid. My jaw clenched in fear and I backed against the lockers. I looked at Ulrich in desperation. He quickly grabbed my hand and drew me body in back of his, shielding me from my father. I pressed my nose against his shoulder as he rubbed his thumb across my hand, trying to allay my fear.

"Sir I can explain –

"Takeo!!! TAKEO!!!" I opened my eyes as I heard the squeals and screeches of my mother. Her high heals clipped against the floor as she clumsily staggered toward us.

As my father lunged for Ulrich, my mother grabbed his arm and yanked him backwards. I hesitantly peeked over Ulrich's shoulder.

"Ulrich, my dear!" She squealed in a high-pitched voice. "So good to see you!"

"Mrs. Ishiyama I swear Yumi wasn't doing anything wrong," said Ulrich quickly, pressing his back against me protectively. "We just ran into each other in the hall and were saying hi, that's all, I –

"A pretty friendly hello if you ask me!" My father yelled viciously, trying to barrel his way out of my mother's grasp.

"Oh no, dear, of course," said my mother nervously. "We don't mind at all, _do we Takeo_? We just came in to pick Yumi up from school."

My father grunted in fury still glaring menacingly at Ulrich.

"Oh, I have a great idea!" said my mother cheerfully. "Why don't you come over and join us for dinner Ulrich?"

"No!" I mouthed at her, shaking my head frantically.

"Akiko!!" My father whispered darkly. "What are you –

"It's a wonderful idea. You can meet Yumi's little brother Hiroki!"

"No!!" I mouthed at her again, trying desperately to get her attention.

"I – Ouch!" Ulrich began to reply as I pinched his side, hard.

"No!" I hissed into his ear. "No!"

" I'm going to make.."

She began listing a whole bunch of Japanese specialties. I pinched Ulrich harder than ever.

"Christ, Yumi! Would you stop that!" He snapped at me.

"Ulrich Stern, _don't you dare_—

"Sure, Mrs. Ishiyama, I'd love too," Ulrich replied, gripping my hands so that I wouldn't physically attack him.

"Wonderful!!" My mother squealed happily with glee. You could practically see the smoke emanating from my father's forehead. She gave me a wink as I inwardly seethed. "Well," she continued in the dark silence. "I'll give you two some time to gather your things. We're parked in the back."

She literally dragged my father down the hallway. He glared menacingly at Ulrich and I the whole time.

Once they were out of earshot, I snarled, "Would you mind letting go of me?!" I angrily yanked my hands out of his grip.

"Come on, Yumi, don't be like that," Ulrich said.

"You – don't – know – how – much – I -- would – like – to – kill – you – right – know!!"

Ulrich scowled angrily.

"What a change of emotion this is! About a half a minute ago you looked happy to _kiss_ me!"

"Well," I snapped, storming down the hallway. "You should know that I can go from zero to bitch in less than 30 seconds!"

He scoffed, grabbed his backpack and followed me down the hall.

-

A few minutes later we were all sitting in stony silence in my parents car. My mother was driving happily, a smile fixed to her face and humming gleefully.

It was all her fault, I decided.

No, wait, I corrected myself; it was all Ulrich's fault! He was the one who had accepted her invitation.

I glared angrily out the side of the car, almost pressing my nose to the window.

"So, Yumi dear," My mother began happily, breaking the impenetrable silence. "Do you have any suggestions for dinner?"

"I don't care," I snapped darkly. "Continue doing whatever the hell you want. Don't bother pausing to regard my feelings."

"Yumi!" My mother gasped.

"If I were you, I would hold my tongue, Yumi, seeing as you're already grounded!" My father said hotly. "Unlike your mother, I won't tolerate any more of your insolence."

I scoffed and pressed my nose against the window. I could feel Ulrich staring at me.

And damn it, his gaze made me want to crawl under a rock and die.

I felt warmth spread over my palm as Ulrich laced his fingers with mine.

He inhaled sharply as I quickly pulled my hand away and placed it in my lap, rejecting his touch.

When we wheeled into the garage I slammed the door in Ulrich's face as I stormed upstairs through the basement. He said nothing, though I could feel him glaring at me. I quickly padded upstairs and he quickly followed me to my room. I sat down on my bed with a large thunk, leaning my head against the pillow.

Ulrich closed the door behind us and he stood there before the side of my bed, staring at me.

I ignored him and began to take out my textbooks.

"Oh, that's great Yumi, just ignore me," He said icily after a moment, dropping his book bag and climbing onto the other side of my queen size bed.

"Get off my bed," I said darkly, focusing my gaze on my math homework.

"No," He replied.

"Get off," I ordered again, still not looking at him.

"No."

"Ulrich, get off before I make you."

He leaned over, knocking my textbook down, placing his body over mine.

"I'm _sick_ of you ignoring me," He spat at me angrily, glaring into my unrelenting eyes.

"See if I care," I snapped.

He scowled angrily as we glared at each other. He leaned down over me, pressing his lower body against mine. As his lips descended down towards mine, I turned my head so that they landed against my lower cheek. I heard him grunt in annoyance and he began trailing kisses down my neck in retaliation. It was like he was saying, "If that's what you want, Yumi, then that's what you'll get."

I gasped and my chest shook as I breathed hard. I wasn't sure how to react to the feelings he was causing me to have.

He continued his storm of kisses down my neck and slightly onto my exposed collarbone. His hands traveled down my sides until they rested possessively on my hips, gripping them dominatingly.

I wasn't sure if he could feel my hands shaking against his chest. I clenched my eyes shut.

He moved back up my neck, continuing the ministrations with his lips. My stomach did a summersault as he nipped down the side of my ear before taking the lobe into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.

"Ulrich—!" I gasped, clenching fistfuls of his shirt in my hands.

_No, don't stop.._

_No.. don't._

A sudden jolt of emotion ripped through me.

_This isn't right._

There was a loud crack as I hit Ulrich hard on the cheek with my hand, knocking him off the bed and onto the floor.

"What the hell was that for Yumi?!" He snarled, sitting up and rubbing the red mark on his cheek.

I pressed my hand to my chest, trying to control my rapid breathing. I could feel my eyes watering with tears.

_I thought Ulrich was a little over the top at times, but.. this.. I don't know what to think. _

"What were you thinking?!" I cried, dangerously close to sobbing hysterically.

"It's not like you're a stranger to it!" He snarled. "I know you get hot and cozy with William Dunbar all the time!!"

"Are you that stupid, Ulrich?!" Tears were now racing down my cheeks. "Check your sources, where did you hear that from? Sissi?! I'm just tutoring him!"

"Like hell you are," He snapped viciously.

"_Get out._"

"What?!"

"You heard me. _Get out._"

"No."

"_Ulrich_—!"

I finally broke down into hysterical sobs. I had been determined not to let him see, so in desperation I buried my face in my hands and knees.

His voice immediately softened and I felt him draw near me.

"Hey.. Yumi.. Please, it's okay."

"No, it's _not okay_, Ulrich!" I screamed at him. I threw a stuffed animal from my bed at him. "If you won't leave, then I will!"

"Yumi, hold on a minute!"

"_Don't follow me_!!" I thundered, slamming my bedroom door in his face.

-

Knees clenched to my chest, my face buried in my hands, I began to cry.

It was what I had always been afraid of with Ulrich: him trying to take advantage of me.

But I had never dreamed it would actually happen.

My body shook as I sobbed, sitting at the edge of the lake that I lived on.

After a moment, I looked up and out over the water. A mixture of anger and sadness flooded over me. A picked up a large rock beside me and chucked it out into the lake, feeling satisfaction at the huge splash of water it created.

I was so angry with myself, for being taken like that. I knew I was a fool.

But then why couldn't I stop my tears?

As they continued to stream down my cheeks, I leaned my head against a large rock, trying to calm my racing heart.

I must have sat there for over an hour, staring at over the shimmering water.

"Yumi." A familiar voice interrupted my reverie.

I said nothing.

"Are you okay, sis?" Hiroki said, standing at the water's edge.

"Huh.. Yeah," I said softly. "I'm fine."

"You don't look so good," He said, skipping a rock over the water. "Have you been crying?"

"No," I lied.

His eyebrows knotted, but I was grateful that he didn't pursue his idea. I knew Hiroki knew I was lying. He was my brother after all.

"Okay well, mom said to tell you that Ulrich has to stay over night because his parents are doing something," said Hiroki. "Mom says she'll handle dad for you.."

My eyes were watering again and I was shaking slightly.

_How can I be this weak? Crying my eyes out in front of my kid brother._

"Oh and sis.." He said. "Ulrich's looking for you…" He paused. "If you want, I won't tell him."

"Thanks Hiroki," I whispered simply, tears falling onto the rocks.

"No prob, sis.." He answered quietly. He gazed at me a moment, before heading up the hill and into the clearing, leaving me alone with my thoughts again.

In the distance, I could hear Hiroki point Ulrich in the wrong direction from me.

I started to cry again.

-

The sun was starting to set out over the water. I was still in the same position.

After a few hours, Ulrich was still searching for me. He was now calling out my name in desperation.

He was close now, heading through the woods and out to the lake.

I knew that there was a back door exit escape route that Hiroki and I had discovered, but I knew that I didn't have the strength to move just yet.

"Yumi!!" Ulrich called out through the woods. "Please.. Ouch!" I heard a twig snap in the distance.

He was almost through the woods now.

I wiped a tear from my cheek.

I heard the gravel crunch under Ulrich's feet as he stepped towards me. I stared ahead silently, still sitting in the same position. He paused for a moment and then sat down next to me.

Ulrich looked at me.

"I brought you this," he handed his palm out: a muffin was resting on it. "You're mom baked it."

I didn't respond as he held his hand out in front of me. I didn't even glance at the muffin.

He looked disappointed at my solemn reaction. He placed the muffin on the rock beside me.

"It's there if you want it," He said.

We sat there for a while, silent, until Ulrich spoke.

"Yumi?" He asked. I said nothing. "Okay.. You're not going to answer me.. I'm going to.. tell you some things.. You don't have to say anything.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I should have never.. done that without your permission. It's just—I.. You were spending so much time with William and not with me.. And I thought—I thought that you didn't feel.. that way about me anymore.

"I was frustrated and I just wanted to know that you still.. felt that way about me. And you weren't expressing your feelings—I know your busy and all.. I'm sorry. Please, please forgive me… Yumi?"

He looked at me, his eyes flooding with hurt, then paused, before saying, "Are you mad at me?"

"A little," I answered quietly, still not looking at him.

"Yeah.." He said solemnly, still staring at the ground. "I thought so.."

Suddenly, I stood up, my fists clenched. I turned my back to the lake.

"Where are you going?" Ulrich asked.

"Back to the house," I said, beginning to walk up the hill and into the forest.

He scurried up and after me.

I had thought long and hard about what happened as I sat there near the river. But no matter how many times I tried to forget my feelings and see it from Ulrich's perspective.. I still feel apprehensive.

I'm not sure if we can recover.

But I've come to this conclusion..

All that's left to do, is wait.

-

**_End of Chapter 16._**

-

**Well, that got a little rocky. So you don't have to listen to my ramblings, R and R.**

**W00t! GO RED SOX!**

**-Nicole**


	17. Interrogation

**Hey everyone. I cant believe this is chapter 17 of this story!! Wow.. Amazing. Yumi and Ulrich have progressed so far.. Okay, maybe they've been going a little backwards as of late.. but maybe it'll turn around, you never know..**

**Enjoy!**

**-Nicole**

**-**

That afternoon, I just kept feeling worse and worse.

Ulrich was following me around in desperation, doing the nice little things here and there, attempting to redeem himself. I kept trying to force myself to be happy that he cared so much, but really, I just found it quite irritating.

If only I could sneak off…

"Hey, Hiroki," I said in a false happy voice, barging into my brothers bedroom unannounced. Ulrich was tailing me, watching my form carefully from behind. Hiroki was sitting in front of the TV, playing his Wii.

He scowled at me.

"What do you want?" He said crossly.

I stepped aside, grinning. I pointed at Ulrich.

"You know," I said. "Ulrich likes to play video games, too."

Ulrich raised an eyebrow, eyeing me.

"And I care, why?" Hiroki asked.

Stupid little brothers, I thought angrily, Sometimes they could be so helpful.. and then they turn on you, god!

"Well.." I began, trying to keep myself from glaring. "You too should play together."

My brother stared at me for a moment.

'Please!' I mouthed at him.

Hiroki grinned slyly.

Oh crap, what does he want?

Okay, plan b, switch languages.

"You little twerp! Baka!" I snapped furiously in rapid Japanese. "Can't you just do this for me?!"

"Ane-ue, you know you're going to pay for this," he grinned.

"Fine, you little otaku," I snapped. "Just take him off my hands."

"Okay, deal," He said, turning his attention back to the TV.

I scoffed angrily, crossing my arms. He was probably going to make me do his homework for a year, crap..

"Here, Ulrich," said Hiroki sweetly, switching on his happy kiddy voice. "You can come play Zelda with me."

Ulrich raised his eyebrows, staring at me.

"What's this all about?" He asked.

"I.. uhm.. got to.." I stuttered, looking for a good excuse. "I have to go to the bathroom," I concluded lamely.

Hiroki snorted loudly. I resisted my temptation to kick him out the window.

Ulrich looked at me for a moment and then sat down next to Hiroki. I felt flooded with relief and quickly fled the room, racing down the hall to my bedroom, grabbing my cleats and a soccer ball.

-

"Finally, I'm alone," I muttered to myself, sitting down on the green grass of the baseball outfield/soccer field. I lived just down the street from it. Hiroki and I used to come here all the time to fool around, and plus it had a good soccer field for me to practice on.

I put my cleats on and began to run suicides.

Okay, I know, I'm weird.. I like to run when I'm angry. Torturing myself seems to calm me for some reason. I aimed a running kick the ball, sending it flying into the net. I sat down, exhausted on the grass after about forty-five minutes of all out running.

Making sure no one was around, I took off my shirt, leaving myself in a sports bra. I lay down on the grass, it's dampness cooling me off slightly. I stared up at the husky sky, the sun starting to set.

I closed my eyes.

_Flashback:_

_In all my 12 years of existence, I had never been so completely livid in my life._

_You don't care, I reminded myself. I don't even know why you're angry. _

_Another zip of fury raced through me as I saw the girl Ulrich was dancing with throw her head back in laughter. It was the school dance. I had never really liked dancing that much, so I was sitting on the side with a couple of other geeks, glaring Ulrich down furiously. _

_I couldn't believe he could fall for her, what an idiot. _

_Again, I don't really care, it's just that.. I don't care._

_The song ended and I lost sight of the couple._

"_Hey, Yumi," said Odd, sitting down next to me. "What's going on?"_

"_Nothing," I snapped. _

"_Oh.." said Odd, sounding a little hurt. "Okay… Nothings bothering you?"_

"_Of course not," I snarled. "Can't you see I'm having the time of my life?"_

"_Hey Odd!!" A little girl squealed happily from the dance floor. She was Odd's little sister. She was so cute, with her little blonde curly hair, glowing in a bright pink dress. "Come dance with me!!"_

"_Alright, be right there," He smiled. "Catch ya later, Yumes."_

_He disappeared into the crowd. _

_A few seconds later, I heard another voice._

"_Yumi," Ulrich said, walking up to me, hands in his pockets, his hair shadowing his face cutely. "I've been looking for you."_

"_How come?" I said darkly, arms crossed and looking away._

"_The DJ's going to play a game," He said. "Want to be my partner?"_

_My insides swirled and I wanted to say yes._

"_No thanks," I snapped, standing up angrily. "I really don't want anything to do with you."_

_He looked shocked, watching me storm away and out onto the field outside the gym. _

"_Did I do something?" Ulrich asked Aelita, who was standing, watching the whole scene from the corner. _

_Aelita smiled knowingly and motioned out the door._

"_You should talk to her," she said simply. _

"_Why does she have to play hard to get?" Ulrich asked, scowling, scratching his head._

_Aelita chuckled._

"_Would she be Yumi if she didn't?"_

_He smiled and ran out the door after me. _

_I was outside, leaning against the fence. I felt livid inside, angrily flicking grass over the edge of the fence. _

"_Yumi," Ulrich said, walking up beside me. "I want to talk to you."_

"_Hmph.." I scoffed. _

"_What's wrong?" He asked kindly, gazing at me. "Did I do something?"_

_I didn't answer, scowling ahead into the darkness._

"_Yumi, how am I supposed to fix it if you don't tell me?" He asked intensely. _

_I scowled for a minute._

"_You know, Stern," I began, flicking another piece of grass over the edge. " A while back, you actually had me thinking that you were all right." I snorted. " Now I realize, it's all just a mask. You're just the original pig I thought you were."_

_He stared at me, eyes flaming with hurt and rejection. _

"_What the hell are you playing at?!" _

"_Just go back inside," I shouted at him, whipping around to face him. "You're obviously having a good time grinding against what's-her-face over there!"_

"_Yumi, we were just dancing!" He said, trying to explain. "I was going too—_

"_Just go away, Stern!" I snarled. "I wish you'd just leave me alone!! I don't want to deal with you! I hate you!"_

_He stared at me through the darkness for a while. _

"_Well, I guess your going to get your wish, Yumi," He whispered. "I'm not coming back next year, neither are Jeremy and Aelita. So, I guess that's fine with you."_

"_What?" I whispered "What do you mean?"_

"_Since you hate me," He said, turning away. "I guess you wouldn't care."_

_I turned around, watching him storm back into the building, tears rolling down my cheeks as the realization set in that he had left me, I was alone._

_-_

I could feel my own body shuddering, shaking from the horrible memory. Tears brimmed my eyelashes and I bit my lip, trying to will myself not to cry.

"Yumi," I heard a voice call out. "Is that you?"

I bolted upright, my eyes shooting open.

Ulrich was standing there, his hair blowing swiftly in the breeze, gazing at me.

He was there.

I wasn't alone.

I wanted nothing more at that moment than to jump into his arms.

He started to blush profusely, mouth open.

My mind race and his blush, made me blush.

What was he blushing at…?

"_Ulrich_!!" I shrieked, grabbing my shirt and trying to cover myself. Fury flooded over me and I glared at him.

"I didn't see anything!" He shouted at me, turning around as I lifted my shirt over my head. " I swear!"

Yeah right, I thought. He saw, didn't he?

I fell back onto the grass with a thud, feeling miserable again, but for some reason, I did feel a little better than I had before.

He turned around and looked around, seeing the soccer ball lying in the net.

He walked over to me smiling. I stared up at him, raising my eyebrows.

"Want to shoot some goals?" He asked, offering me his hands.

I studied him for a moment.

"Okay," I decided, grabbing his hands to lift myself up. I stood in front of him. He didn't let go of my hands, he just stood there, gazing at me.

After a quick moment, I pulled myself away.

"W-we should get the ball," I said, blushing and running after it.

He scratched the back of his head.

"Y-yeah, you're right," He said.

"Are you gonna be in goal?" I asked, doing a few juggles with my knee.

"Sure," he said, running over to stand in front of it.

I let the ball drop in front of me and pace back, taking my stance.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Yep."

I hit the ball as hard as I could, aiming for the net.

"Wooah!" I heard him yell and he ducked out of the way, face planting on the ground. The ball went soaring past where his head had been and into the net.

I tinkled with laughter as he stood up, dirt and grass all over.

"Jeez, Ulrich," I teased. "I think you're a little rusty."

"Oh yeah?" He fired back. "See how you like it if I shoot as hard as I can at your head?"

I was very competitive.

"Fine, prove it."

We stared each other down, just like old times. He paced the ball back to where I had shot. He took his stance as I readied myself in the net.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Of course," I smirked. The ball came like a rocket, soaring right for my head. I immediately panicked, squealing as I dived out of the way. I looked up, my clothes caked in mud, and saw Ulrich bent over with laughter.

I marched over to him. He was lying on his back, cracking up with laughter. I kneeled down and slapped him playfully on the chest.

"Jerk!" I teased.

He just smiled and continued laughing.

"You should have seen yourself!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, right. You were twice as bad."

He stopped laughing and sat up, glaring at me.

"Was not."

I winked and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yeah you were."

He smiled, reaching out towards my cheek. He brushed his fingers over it.

"You have mud all over your face," He said, still rubbing my cheek. He winked. "Looks good on you."

"Hmph," I said, smirking proudly. "Anything looks better on me than it does on you. You're just hideous."

He glared at me, finding no satisfying retort.

"I win," I said, oblivious that he was still caressing my cheek.

"I let you win," He said.

I glared.

"You did not. I won fair and square."

"You didn't win anything. I didn't even know it was a contest. Otherwise, I wouldn't have let you win."

"You're such I loser," I said.

He grinned.

"I'm a handsome loser."

I scoffed.

"You wish."

I stood up, crossing my arms.

He stood up too.

"Fine, first one back to the house wins."

"Fine." I took off in a mad dash across the field.

Ulrich smiled, racing after me.

-

We got back to the house and it was time for dinner, my mother had announced happily. I could smell an assortment of steaming specialties permeating from the dinner table.

She just had to make a fuss over everything didn't she?

"Mom," I asked, noticing that she had set five spots on the dinner table. "Hiroki won't be eating with us, will he?"

My father frowned.

"I don't think you're in any position to be making requests," He glared at Ulrich, who was standing coolly behind me. "Are you two going to sit down?"

I needed to stall.

"Erm.. no.. I'd like to change first out of these clothes.. and.. Ulrich.. uhm.. he needs to change too!"

I quickly grabbed his hand and raced out of the dining room and up the stairs, the protest of my father left hanging in the air. I dragged Ulrich into my room and closed the door.

I faced him.

"Don't say anything to my father," I commanded. "Let me do the talking. He's trying to intimidate you."

I raced over into my closet and pulled out jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Chill out, Yumi," Ulrich said, sitting on my bed. "It's going to be fine."

"You don't know my father," I snapped. "By the end of dinner everything will not be fine if you say anything stupid."

"And what would I say that would be stupid?!" he asked hotly.

"I don't know, one of your Ulrich Stern specialties should do the trick," I answered nastily.

He glared at me, mouth hanging open. Even though I knew I was out of line, I was too anxious to apologize like I should have.

"Come on, let's go before they get suspicious."

Still glaring at me furiously, Ulrich followed me, walking down the stairs.

"Ulrich!" Hiroki called. "Come sit next to me!"

Ulrich smiled and went to oblige. I sat down across from my mom and she winked again. I frowned and gave her a dangerous look.

"No, that's ok Hiroki," My father said suddenly. "I'd like Ulrich to sit across from me."

Aghast, my mouth hanging open, I silently cursed under my breath.

"Kuso," I swore.

"What was that Yumi?" My father demanded sharply.

"Nothing," I answered through gritted teeth as Ulrich sat down beside me. I exchanged a meaningful glance with him.

"So, all we ready to eat?" My mother said, standing up cheerfully.

I nodded and then felt a hand grab my arm, pulling me sideways in my chair. Ulrich leaned his lips close to my ear.

"There's no utensils," He whispered. I looked down. Of course there was utensils. What was he playing at? I glanced at my father who was narrowing his gaze, staring at our closeness.

I raised my eyebrows, looking at Ulrich.

"I can't use chopsticks!" He mouthed at me.

Oh, shit.

Wow, baka, that hadn't even crossed my mind.

As I contemplated what to do, my mother returned with appetizers of miso soup and salad.

I nodded at the soup, which came with a spoon. Ulrich hastily picked it up, fumbling with it before dropping it with a clang.

My father smirked with a sanguine satisfaction. Hiroki sniggered. I kicked him under the table.

"Mommy!" My little brother cried out. "Yumi kicked me!"

"I did not!" I lied hotly. At least it was a distraction for Ulrich.

Ignoring our usual bickering, my mother smiled warmly at Ulrich.

"Would you like some salad, dear?" she asked.

He looked at me and I faltered for a second.

"Uhm—no!" I blurted out. "He's fine with the soup mom, _thank you_."

She glared at me, looking deflated.

Things settled down a little bit. I grabbed my chopsticks and started to eat my salad, keeping a close watch on Ulrich and my father, who was glaring at him with narrowed eyes; Ulrich doing his best to ignore him. My mother started humming to herself cheerily, though I knew she was closely monitoring my dad.

"So.." said Hiroki suddenly. "Have you kissed?"

I could feel the prick of my mother's ears as she gazed at me intently. My father's gazed narrowed as he continued glaring at Ulrich. Mouth full of salad, I suddenly realized that this question was directed at me. My cheeks glowing crimson, I stared at Ulrich, looking for some sort of assistance.

Blushing, he was no help.

I swallowed, my voice shaking with embarrassment.

I was about to answer no, but then thought better and decided to reply wistfully to my brother.

"I don't believe that question's relevant to you, Hiroki," I answered, smirking.

"Oh, but it is to me," said my father, ruining my moment of triumph.

"Takeo!" My mother cried, looking furious. "If that's something they don't want to share, respect their privacy."

"Respect _their_ privacy?!" He demanded angrily. "I wasn't even told that my own daughter had a boyfriend. _Him_, no less!"

"You weren't told because she knew how you would react!"

I could feel myself growing nauseous. This was playing out exactly how I had feared.

"Yumi is _my_ daughter as well, Akiko. She won't be seeing any boys, let alone a Stern, without my permission."

"She hasn't done anything wrong! Can't you trust your own daughter?!"

"Oh, up until now, I have trusted her. It's _him_ I have a problem with. They've done nothing to gain my respect, especially without coming to me first."

"I'm sorry, sir."

Everyone stared at Ulrich, including me.

"I'm sorry Yumi and I didn't tell you before," He continued, looking strongly into my father's eyes. "Everything just happened so fast.. and we just.. didn't even think about it. I knew Yumi was apprehensive about telling you as well, so it's my fault. I should have made her tell you before, I'm sorry."

My father looked bewildered, the color from his cheeks draining. He opened his mouth to reply and then looked away, continuing to eat his salad.

Smiling to myself, I knew that Ulrich had just gained a one-up on my dad, and that was hard to do.

My mother sat back down, a smile forming on her lips once again.

"So, Ulrich, what have you been doing for all these years?" She asked. "We haven't seen you for so long."

He turned his face towards me and I smiled, giving him an okay signal.

And from there, dinner turned out to be all right.

-

**End of Chapter 17.**

**-**

**So Yumi and Ulrich survived dinner. Oh gosh.. that whole dinner scene was something that actually happened to me. It was scary.. I know what it's like to be in Yumi's position. O.o **

**Scary!**

**PS: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! -**

**Oh, I think I might do a special Halloween special for CL, I'm not sure. It might be a one-shot. **


	18. An Excess of The Heart

**Woah.. Chapter 18 to HM.. Incredible. I wonder if this is getting to long.. lolz.. ! -**

**But I have no plans for stopping anytime soon! **

**K guys, enjoy!**

**-Nicole**

**-**

I had never felt so bewildered, but at the same time, I had never been as happy.

Ulrich and I had survived dinner with my family.

…

Okay, I know, it seems stupid, but you don't know my father.

With the added talent of his sidekicks, my mother and Hiroki, he makes my love life even more hell-ish than it already is.

I couldn't help but smirk to myself that night, as I sank down into a nice bubble bath. I felt as if most of my stress had been relieved. Closing my eyes, I sank down into the foamy water, letting the heat soak into my body. Now, this was heaven…

CRASH! 

I popped myself out of the water, splashing it everywhere. What the hell?

Although I could tell something was happening downstairs, I couldn't hear with the water running, besides the fact that my ears were filled with liquid. I could hear people's voices now, but I couldn't tell what they were saying. Shaking my head and brushing my slick hair behind my ears, I tried to jostle the water out.

Damn, I still couldn't hear a thing.

Relax; I told myself, it's probably nothing. Mom probably just dropped a china dish and is freaking out. Giggling soundlessly to myself, I let my body flow back into the water.

I couldn't relax for long.

"Ane-ue!!" Hiroki cried out, pounding furiously on the bathroom. Even though he sounded distressed, I couldn't help but be slightly irritated.

"Nani?" I called back, sounding slightly ticked. I nonchalantly flicked some suds off my shoulder.

"Hiroki, what's wrong? What's going on?" I heard rapid footsteps, then Ulrich's voice. My ears pricked, he sounded alarmed.

My little brother wailed in distress and pounded on the door furiously. I could hear him bawling.

Something was seriously wrong.

"_Yumi_!!" He cried out desperately, his voice cracking. He spoke rapidly in Japanese, sounding hysterical. "Daddy's passed out!! He's on the kitchen floor, not moving! Yumi, get out of there!"

Alarm ripped through me and I sprang out of the tub, grabbing a towel. I could hear Ulrich still trying to calm Hiroki outside the door; he still had no idea.

Oh my god! Ulrich was outside!

My hand on the doorknob, I realized that I couldn't spring outside in a towel.

"Ulrich!" I cried out, thinking fast. "Get downstairs and help my mom!"

"Yumi, what are you—

"Don't ask, just _go!"_

I heard him race downstairs. I flung the door open, clad in only a towel and raced outside, down the hall and into my room. Hiroki trailed me, stilling sobbing hysterically. Not caring if he saw me bare, I threw my towel away and draped my bathrobe over myself.

"C'mon, lets go!" I said, trying to be calm, although my heart was pounding, adrenaline rushing through me. I grabbed Hiroki's hand and raced downstairs, into the kitchen.

My mother was standing there, shaking with sobs. Ulrich was kneeling over my father, who lay sprawled out on the floor.

Letting go of Hiroki, I raced over to them both.

My eyes fell on my father and I felt my stomach twist.

His face was ashen white, looking almost like a ghost.

"Oh my god.. no," I whispered quietly, astonished with fear.

My mother looked incapable of speaking, so I turned to Ulrich, tearing my eyes away from my father's face.

"He's got a faint pulse, I checked," he said breathlessly.

I knelt down beside him, tears welling in my eyes.

"Okaa-san!" Hiroki cried out, racing into my mother's arms.

Although I shielded my face, I could tell Ulrich was gazing at me.

"Don't worry, Yumi," he said. "The ambulance is coming. He's going to be okay."

I shivered and let out a sob, tears dripping down my cheeks. What felt like seconds later, I could feel Ulrich pull me away from my father, the paramedics taking over. I watched, feeling helpless, scared and shocked, as they lifted him onto a stretched, ordering out rapid medical commands that I couldn't fathom.

"Only two in the ambulance," One of them barked to my mom.

We looked at each other.

"Take Hiroki and go," I said.

She nodded.

"Mrs. Patterson is coming, she'll take both of you."

Within minutes, I could hear the sirens of the ambulance as it raced down the road, taking my family away into the night. Ulrich and I stood together, watching through the window and into the darkness as the flashing lights faded away. Shuddering and shaking, realization swept over my like a hurricane.

My father could die..

"Yumi," Ulrich said, breaking into my thoughts.

Unable to meet his eyes, I slowly walked towards the stairs.

"I need to get dressed."

It felt as if I was watching my own life through a glass, as if I wasn't the one in control of my body any longer. Ulrich and I raced into Mrs. Patterson's car, sitting in the backseat. She was our elderly neighbor who lived across the street. Even though I thought she was a little obsessed with her cats, I still liked her. She was just one of those nice, solid, good people.

Her wrinkled face looked back at me from the driver's seat. She grabbed my hand, giving me a tender smile.

"It's going to be okay Yumi, hold on."

I nodded painfully and then looked away, as my tears fell.

I stared out the window. It was a clear, crisp fall night: the stars shining bright in the sky again.

Would this be the night I would remember as a joyful experience, getting through dinner? Would I remember it as the night when I last saw my father's protective gaze?

Wordlessly, Ulrich took my trembling hand, rubbing my palm tenderly with his thumb. As I looked at his serious, focused face staring ahead out the windshield, I realized how lucky I was to be loved by him. I realized all the times I had taken him for granted. I realized how lucky I was to have a loving family. I realized how lucky I was.. to have a father who cared so much about me.

Shutting my eyes, I tried to focus on Ulrich's hand in my own. I had to be strong. I would not let myself fall apart.

In about twenty long minutes, Mrs. Patterson's car pulled up to the ER entrance. I inhaled, my whole body shaking. Ulrich opened the door and gently pulled me outside. We walked, half ran, inside, Ulrich leading the way, still holding my hand.

"I'm looking for Takeo Ishiyama. He just came in about twenty minutes ago," Ulrich told the nurse at the ER waiting room desk. I watched, standing behind him, my jaw clenched with fear.

"His family's up on the fourth floor in the west wing waiting area. An update should be coming shortly," she informed him. She pointed to her left. "There's an elevator to your left and down the hall."

"Thank you," Ulrich muttered quickly, pulling me in the direction the nurse told him. We barely made it in time, but we slipped in swiftly just as the elevator door closed. We were the only two people there. I stared at the ceiling as each floor started to light up as we rode upwards. Every second seemed like an eternity.

Ulrich nudged closer to me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"It's going to be fine, don't worry," He whispered.

A bing noise sounded as we came to the fourth floor stop. The door slid open and we stepped outside, reading the signs above. They read:

West Wing Surgical Unit: To Your Right 

Horror swept over me and Ulrich had to drag me from my spot. Every nerve in my body seared with an almost physical despair.

We took a couple quick left and right turns down the hallway and found the waiting room the nurse had told us about. There were only three groups of people inside.

"Could you just wait a moment?" I heard my mother's shaking voice. "My daughter's coming."

Ulrich and I raced briskly over to the right corner of the room. Hiroki was sitting on my mother's lap, his face, red from tears, buried into my mother's shoulder. A stoic looking doctor, clad in blue scrubs, was standing before them, a clipboard in his hands. Ulrich and I sat down next to each other, he started to caress my hand again.

"Hello," the doctor began, everyone's eyes fixed on him.

My heart raced.

"I'm Dr. O'Callahan, cardio-surgical resident. I'm working with Dr. Thames, he's our cardio-therastic surgeon. About Mr. Ishiyama, he had a major blockage in his coronary artery, stopping blood-flow to his heart. We tried to use a less invasive method by cathing him through his groin to help support his heart, but the blockage was too tight. We rushed him to emergency surgery. Dr. Thames is in there now, operating. For now, there are no complications."

No one spoke.

"Is daddy.. going to die?" Hiroki asked, his voice cracking. Tears dripped down my mother's face.

The doctor looked at him, giving him the tiniest smile.

"I promise you, we're going to do everything we can." He looked at each one of us. "If there's no more questions, I'll be back with another update as soon as I can."

"Is the surgery extensive, how long will it be?" I asked, sounding as if I had a bad head cold, my voice unused to speaking.

"Every cardio surgery is quite complicated. It could take from 3-7 hours, pending complications."

I nodded soundlessly.

"I'll be back as soon as possible," He left, turning back into the 'no-admittance section.'

I knelt my head down, my world spinning. My father had a heart attack. He was in major surgery.. He could.. die.

"Mrs. Ishiyama.." Ulrich asked slowly, still keeping a firm hold on my hand. "Is there anyone you'd like me to call? I have my cell phone."

"No," she answered rather hoarsely, gripping Hiroki tightly. "That's ok, Ulrich."

A deafening silence followed.

I had never been more aware of the world around me. I could hear every tick of the clock. I could taste each tear that rolled down my cheeks. I could see every particle of dust swirling in the air. I could feel every heart beat.. I could smell each drop of my father's blood..

I stood up, pulling my hand away.

"Where are you going?" My mother asked.

My eyes narrowed and I clenched my jaw.

"So, this is it?" I whispered. "We're just supposed to wait here..?"

"Yumi, honey, please sit back down," she said.

I whipped around to face her, feeling an unquenchable anger rip through every cell of my body.

"_You mean I'm just supposed to sit here and wait for my father to die_?!"

Breathing hard, I stormed out of the waiting area, stalking down the hallway.

"Yumi..!" My mother whispered, sounding terrified.

Ulrich stood up, staring after me.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Ishiyama," he said. "I'll take care of her. Just stay with Hiroki."

Wordlessly, he followed me out of the room. Tears flowing down her cheeks, my mother silently thanked him.

"Yumi, please slow down," Ulrich called after me, walking briskly to try and catch up to me.

I could feel myself starting to lose control. My emotions were like a river that was a second away from breaching its dam.

And then, just like that, I totally lost it.

Falling to the floor on my knees, I cried out as my tears fell like a waterfall down my cheeks. My chest heaved as I drew in every ragged breath, gasping for precious air. My whole body trembling, I felt nauseous and dizzy, feeling the color drain from my cheeks.

"Yumi!" Ulrich called out again and I felt him grab me, lifting me off the floor to face him.

"He's going to die.. He's going to die.." I whispered over and over in terror. Holding me steady, he cupped my face in his hands. My head aching, tears flowing freely, I struggled to look at him, his face blurry.

"Shhh.. Shhh.." He whispered, looking me in the eyes. "Yumi, look at me. You've got to calm down…"

My chest still heaving and trembling with every breath, I whispered, "He's going to die.."

"You don't know that. Stop staying that," he whispered fiercely, brushing some of my tears away. I finally looked at him.

"He's going to die, Ulrich," I gasped hysterically, feeling my stomach twist again as another wave of nausea swept over me. Suddenly, my whole vision went dark and I lost my footing. "Oh my god.. I feel sick," I whispered.

"I got you," Ulrich said as he caught me, holding me steady again. He wrapped his arms around my waist, my head leaning against his chest. "You've got to calm down or you're going to pass out."

I nodded, still feeling dizzy. Holding me tight against him, he slowly swayed back and forth. I felt him press his lips against my forehead, holding them there for a while. As he rocked back and forth, my tears slowly dampened his shirt.

"You never realize.." I whispered. "what you have until you lose it.. It seems to be a reoccurring thing for me.. Maybe this is supposed to enlighten me. Losing my friends.. Losing you.. It isn't like I haven't had my chances.. I take everything for granted.. Ulrich, I'm sorry. I don't deserve you."

He gripped me tighter than ever, entwining himself around me protectively.

"There's not a hell of a chance you're getting rid of me that easily," he said, kissing my forehead again. "I don't plan on letting you go."

I closed my eyes. My body was about ready to collapse. The only thing keeping me up was his embrace. My head aching and the hall around me spinning, I felt darkness closing in on me, the warmth of Ulrich's love the only thing protecting me from it's depths.

I could feel his warm breath on my skin as he trailed kisses down from my forehead to my cheek, where he suddenly stopped.

As I felt myself beginning to fade out of consciousness, he nuzzled his nose against my cheek, pressing his lips to my ear.

"I love you so much.."

My lips formed a thin uncontrollable smile, as I collapsed fully into his arms, the darkness finally sweeping over me.

-

_Yumi..?_

_Ane-ue..?_

_Okaa-san..?_

"_Yumi loves you so much.."_

_Koishii..?_

_Nani..? Where are you.. daddy?_

Slowly, everything came back into focus, my eyes fluttering open. Waves of exhaustion swept over me and I leaned back into the warmth that was supporting me. I closed my eyes, wanting to slip back into the welcoming nothingness.

"Yumi..?" A familiar voice whispered as I felt a warm hand brush my hair behind my ears. A strange sense of irritation filled me and I scowled, snuggling my nose back into the warmth. I heard a chuckle from somewhere above.

Hold on.. what was going on? Where was I?

I slowly opened my eyes again, turning my head slightly. I gazed up into the face of Ulrich, his deep brown eyes glowing at me.

"Hi.." I said quietly, realizing that I was lying on his lap, resting against his chest.

He smiled.

"Hey.. feeling any better?"

"What do you mean? What happened..?" I asked.

"You passed out," he said.

"Oh.. for how long?"

"It's only been a few hours. We're still waiting for another report."

Report? Report on what..?

Slowly, with a horrible sinking feeling, I remembered what was happening.

He leaned back against the wall and I felt the toned muscles in his chest flexing. He sighed, resting his chin on my head.

"You can go to sleep, if you want," he said. "I don't mind."

"Yeah, sure.. I'm really going to sleep in this situation," I muttered unhappily and sarcastically. I was surprised as he loosened his embrace on me.

"Oh—I'm sorry. You can get up if you want," he said, sounding embarrassed.

"Not that, baka," I murmured, leaning my head against his shoulder. He smiled, wrapping his arms around me again.

I sighed softly, fingering his shirt out of boredom.

"Where are mom and Hiroki?"

"They're getting something to eat," he replied, closing his eyes.

Feeling suddenly wrestles, I jostled out of his grip and stood up. He frowned in annoyance at me.

"What..?" I said, stretching. "You thought I was just going to stay there?"

"Preferably," he muttered.

I laughed, bending down and kissing his forehead lightly.

"Yumi!" Hiroki cried and he sprang towards me. With a soft thud, he wrapped his small arms arm me. I hugged him back tightly. He looked up at me.

"How's daddy?"

"There's no word yet," I said, my voice thickening.

"Are you kids hungry?" My mother asked, holding a bag full of snacks. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Not really," I said.

"Er—I guess I'll take something," Ulrich answered, standing up. He and Hiroki both grabbed some chips and sat back down. I sat in between them, staring ahead and thinking, my thoughts racing about what could be happening to my dad behind the 'no admittance' section. About fifteen minutes later, Hiroki had fallen fast asleep on my shoulder. Ulrich too looked exhausted, but I guessed he was forcing himself to stay awake for my sake. My mother just sat plain still, staring ahead blankly at the wall.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I stood up and began pacing. I could feel Ulrich watching me closely. I felt so utterly helpless, if there was one thing I hated, it was being totally out of control. I tried to keep my emotions under wrap, so as not to have another panic attack, but I knew that if this suspense went on much longer, I was going to lose it again.

"Come on," I muttered to myself, standing and staring at the 'no admittance' door. "How much longer.."

I stared at the door diligently, silently willing it to open with all my strength. Anyone watching would think I was crazy. After a while, I noticed Ulrich looking at me.

"You can go to sleep, you know," I said harshly, in an irritated tone.

"No, I'll stay awake," He replied, staring back determinedly.

I glared at him, growling under my breath as I sat back down in a huff beside him. Hiroki was still fast asleep. I rubbed my eyes, sitting down made me aware of my body's exhaustion. How on Earth was Ulrich staying awake just sitting there?

After a while, I leaned my head on his shoulder, grabbing his arm.

"I can't take this," I complained bitterly, scowling.

"You're exhausted, go to sleep," he suggested bluntly.

"I can't sleep," I snapped furiously.

"You haven't even tried," he said.

I rolled my eyes, glaring up at him.

"You're so stubborn," I said hotly.

He smirked.

"That makes two of us."

As I glared at him, I don't think any of us was aware of the OR door opening, as the doctor from before swept into the room. Gasping, my mother stood up.

"How-how is he?" She stuttered, meeting the doctor's eyes.

I whipped around as fast as I could, gripping Ulrich's arm tighter than ever. Every inch of concentration was focused on the man in scrubs. Hiroki too stirred, and my mother wrapped her arms around him.

Lifting his scrub caps off, the doctor smiled.

"He's going to be just fine."

"Oh my god.." I whispered, burying my face in my hands. The doctor's next words, explaining the details was inaudible to me. I had heard what I had needed to hear, that was all that mattered. Tears of joy rolled down my cheeks as Ulrich wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tight. He rubbed my back soothingly as I hugged him back, snuggling my nose into the crook of his neck.

"Can.. can we see daddy?" I heard Hiroki's small voice.

"We're moving him to intensive care right now. In a few minutes you can go up and see him," he said.

My mother shook the doctors hand profusely and then hugged him. I closed my eyes, leaning against Ulrich as he rubbed my back, trying to calm down my still racing heart.

"You ready to go see him?" He whispered into my ear.

I loosened my embrace, smiling at him.

"Yeah, I think I am."

Grinning from ear to ear, Ulrich let go of me and offered me his hands, which I took and stood up. Hiroki flew at me and hugged me. I smiled widely, hugging him back. Next was my mother and she hugged me in a bone-crushing embrace. I patted her back, gasping for air.

"He's ok, mom," I whispered in a strangled voice. "It's ok."

As I sat at my father's bedside, gazing at his peaceful form, I had never been so grateful for all the things he had done for me. I even hated myself a little bit for being so angry with him before. Sure he was overprotective, but what good father wasn't?

Even through all his faults, he was still my dad, and that was all that mattered.

"Takeo.." My mother whispered tearfully, stroking his hair when my father finally opened his eyes.

"Akiko.." He whispered hoarsely. "What's.. what's going on?"

She flew at him, hugging him fiercely, sobbing into his shoulder. Next was Hiroki, and he flew at my dad as well, hugging him. I smiled, wiping tears from my eyes, watching my family's group hug. When they finally withdrew, my father turned his head slightly, looking towards me.

"Yumi.." he said.

My bottom lip trembled and then I too flew at him, hugging him fiercely.

"Gomen," I whispered, shaking with sobs as I buried my face into his hospital gown. "Gomen, papa."

"Don't be silly, Yumi," He said, hugging me. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. I love you."

"I love you too, daddy," I whispered back, hugging him tighter. I stay in my father's arms for a few minutes, still crying. Withdrawing, I sat on the side of his bed. I turned towards Ulrich, who was standing uncomfortably in the background, his hands in his pockets. He stepped forward slowly, searching for the right words. My father stared at him, his face impassive.

For the first time, Ulrich looked slightly intimidated.

"Mr. Ishiyama," he said, flushing as he stood next to me. "I'm.. sorry. I'm glad your ok, sir… for Yumi's sake. She loves you so much."

My father stared at him, for a few moments, his eyes narrowing. He studied Ulrich, seemingly taking him in.

"Thank you," he finally replied, slightly gruff. "For taking care of Yumi for me."

"Daddy!" I hissed, blushing furiously. Since when did I need 'taking care' of?

Ulrich, who looked slightly taken aback, smiled at me.

"It's no problem, sir," He replied, winking at me.

I think my father caught it, because he immediately clenched his fists, reddening in the face. Scowling, forgetting the situation, I was about to retort sharply, but my mother's nervous laugh interrupted me.

"Takeo, dear," she said, suddenly gripping my father's shoulder, wearing a false cheery smile. "I think the doctors would like to talk to you. I hear voices outside the room."

We all turned towards the door. Indeed, there were people entering, but they were not doctors. Far from it, in fact.

"Oh my gosh," Mrs. Stern wailed, flying into the room dramatically. "We just got the news. Oh, we're so sorry."

I paled as I was squeezed in another bone-crushing hug. Finally releasing me, I frowned as I saw Mrs. Stern's eyes watering with salty tears. As she moved on to hug my mother, then Ulrich, I was greeted by an excited Haley who hugged me around the waist gleefully.

Just to queue you in, we really didn't know these people that well.

In fact, my father had a vindictive hatred of the Stern's.

"Dude," said Mr. Stern, opening his mouth widely in shock, gaping at my father. He clapped him on the back. "You must've had a rough night. I mean, all the blood, it must've made you squeamish. I couldn't even imagine, my god. You know, I once got attack by a killer fish when I was in the army, I mean it was huge, ripped right through my leg…"

He went on in dramatic fashion, describing his own heroic story in loving detail. My father's face reddened with every syllable.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Stern was still sobbing, hiccupping on my mother's shoulder, while she patted her back unenthusiastically.

"I'm—so sorry, Aki.. Ako.. Akikoki…" She wailed. "We—Ulrich just called us.. – we would've come sooner.. but my husband had to finish his black jack game.."

'Gambling?!' I mouthed furiously at Ulrich. "You're parents went to a casino?!" I hissed at him.

He shrugged.

"Oh my god.." I groaned, rubbing my eyes and sitting in one of the chairs, misery welling inside me. I watched the scene from hell unfold in front of me, silently asking god to spare what little dignity I had left.

"Baby.." Mrs. Stern wailed loudly at her husband, after about 20 minutes of sobbing. "We should take the kids and go.. Leave.. the Ish-ish taki yumo's to themselves. I'm sure they have a lot to do."

My mother looked like a wreck, pale and faint, a patch of wetness on her shoulder from Mrs. Stern's sobs. My father was now muttering animatedly to himself about "effing rich people."

Since my parents looked completely dishelved, I took the lead.

"Well," I said, smiling falsely. "It was very nice to see all of you again, don't worry. Everything's going to be fine."

Mrs. Stern blew her nose loudly, while her husband patted her back, trying to soothe the crazed woman. Soon, thankfully, they ushered themselves out of the room, Haley following in their wake.

Ulrich and I stood uncomfortably, staring at each other. My father was watching us intently.

"Er.. well, I'll see you.. soon, I guess," I began slowly.

He gave me, 'that's all I get for a goodbye?' look.

I shot back a 'what else in the name of hell am I supposed to do in front of my father?' look.

"Fine," my father grumbled unexpectedly form behind us. "Say goodbye to him."

I quickly grabbed Ulrich's hand, leading him outside the room and into the hall.

"What the hell was that all about?!" I hissed angrily at him, shutting the door behind us.

He sighed.

"Come on, Yumi," he said. "Please don't freak out."

"I'm _past_ freaked out—

Before I could say another word, he wrapped his arms around me, cuddling my small form against his.

"I'm so tired," He said, nestling his nose into my hair. "Please don't be angry at me.."

Exhaustion sweeping over me, I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning against him.

"You don't know how much I'd like to strangle you right now," I murmured.

He chuckled, holding me close. I knew I had to escape his arms, before I fell asleep. I withdrew slightly and smiled, looking into his tired eyes.

"You look so tired," I said.

He smiled weakly.

"You have no idea," he replied. "You drive me crazy."

I blushed, still smiling.

"Gomen nasai," I said.

"That better mean I'm sorry or I love you."

I laughed. We gazed at each other for a moment.

"You should go," I whispered softly.

He leaned in close to me, catching me off guard. He smiled.

"You know there's still one thing that I need," He grinned, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

He was so close now..

"Nani?" I asked breathlessly, though I knew the answer.

Leaner closer still, so I could feel his warm breath against my face, he whispered, "I don't know how I'm going to sleep tonight with out a goodnight kiss.."

My lips curving into a smile, I was about to give into temptation, until I caught a ferocious pair of beady brown eyes glaring at us through the room window. As Ulrich closed his eyes, I put a finger on his lips.

"Hold that thought for a while longer," I whispered teasingly. "We don't want my father to have another heart attack, now do we?"

I left him standing there, unwrapping myself out of his arms. I opened the door to my father's room, smirking as I blew Ulrich a kiss goodbye, making him glare at me even more.

"Goodnight," I said, my voice ringing with laughter. I shut the door behind us, sighing. It only took me a few moments to see that my family's eyes were all fixed on me.

I looked to each of them.

"…What?!"

"Yumi and Ulrich sitting in a tree," It took Hiroki less than a thought to start. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage—"

"Shut up, you little twerp," I snapped, flying at him and tackling him to the floor. I could here my mother squealing in the background, while my father chided us loudly.

Ah.. Life was finally back to normal.

-

**End of Chapter 18.**

**-**

**Wow, I have to say, I really liked that chapter. It was funny and fun to write… Loved the whole Stern thing. Yes, those ppl are based on real characters. My bf's dad is a psychopath. (Don't tell anyone I said that -) Literally, he is. First date, he set off a woopie cushion and blamed it on me.. I was like.. Woah.. And then the grandmother went ballistic. It was funny. But, that's stories for another time. READ AND REVIEW!!! -**

**-Nicole**


	19. At the Edge

**Wow, Season 4 is over**

**Wow, Season 4 is over. Code Lyoko is over. (In France anyway) I can speak French so I know what happens.. lol. Yeah I know, I suck. - Anyways, I was quite disappointed. I thought—so many loose ends. God, if you have SO many episodes dedicated to certain things, you need to make sure that at the end you clear them up, and you clear them up well. I don't think they did that. That's why I'm disappointed.**

**Anyhoo, chapter 19.. Wow, one more until 20.**

**-Nicole**

This afternoon, I was leaving for Vermont.

Much to my dismay, my mother had insisted that Aelita's parents take me with them to their house at Stowe. She claimed that I needed to get away for a while, take a break from the drama. Afternoons after school were pretty lame for me, I was stuck either tutoring William or trying to balance homework with an incessant soccer schedule.

Meanwhile, the little free time that I had was spent at home taking care of my father, who was still recovering from his heart attack.

This afternoon, however, was an exception.

I was leaving for Vermont with Aelita, Jeremy, and Ulrich right after the boys varsity soccer match.

"I _still_ can't believe you guys are leaving for Vermont," Odd whined. "While I'm going to be stuck at school.."

"You can't say I didn't tell you not to shoot the principal in the balls with a paintball gun!" Jeremy chastised, clasping his hands together and trying to conserve warmth. Even at home, it was below freezing. What would it be like 150 miles north?

"And not to mention, _someone's_ leaving a week before the biggest game of her life!" Kelsey added indignantly, crossing her arms and glowering at me.

"I told you," I retorted angrily. "It was all my mothers idea."

"Who's the game against again?" asked Chris innocently, shifting Celeste on his lap.

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Celeste hissed. "Taft, genius, Taft!"

"Gosh—," said Aelita, shivering. "It's so cold out here!"

She huddled against me for warmth. We were all packed into the stands, watching the soccer game. The referee blew the whistle as the 3rd quarter ended. I spotted Ulrich, his chestnut hair matted from the wind. He was jogging back towards the bench. Sissi was cheering eagerly, waiting for his return. I snorted as Ulrich pushed her aside, looking annoyed.

He looked up and caught my gaze. He smiled, looking pleased that I was watching him.

"Ulrich's smiling at you," said Aelita, grinning.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I replied, glancing away.

"You guys are like the cutest couple in the school," Celeste sighed, leaning her head on Chris' shoulder.

"Come off it," I said, sitting down. "We are not."

"Stop being so modest, Yumi," Aelita said, poking me playfully in the ribs. "It's true."

The whistle blew and play resumed again.

"Yeah," Kelsey said. "If you weren't dating Ulrich, you would have like every guy in the school hitting on you. They only reason they don't now is because they know Ulrich will kill them."

"Thanks, Kelss," I rolled my eyes. "That makes me feel so much better."

"I aim to please," she replied.

We all broke out in a fit of incessant giggles. The image of Ulrich tackling other suitors to the ground was quite hilarious. The boys groaned and rolled their eyes. As we all leaned against each other for support, holding our ribs, I heard the referee blow the whistle. A chorus of angry shouts and yells tore through the crowd. People all around us stood.

"What happened?" I asked breathlessly, trying to peer over the heads of the crowd.

A blistering shout cracked through the air.

"What the hell was that, you bastard?!" Ulrich shouted, sounding livid. More yells echoed from field.

I broke away from my friends and pushed to the front of the chattering crowd. Ulrich was being held back by his teammates, his face contorted into a scowl of blind rage. I gasped as I saw the reason he was screaming: his face was covered in blood, oozing from a deep gash on his cheek. He was thrashing against the hold of his teammates, trying to launch himself at player from the opposing team.

"Take Stern to he locker room!" the coach ordered. "He needs to cool down!"

I watched as two players dragged off a livid, screaming Ulrich, who was throwing still trying to throw them off. As I gaped at the scene, watching a blooded and downright irate Ulrich throwing a tantrum, a stiff arm grabbed me.

"You're Yumi Ishiyama, right?" the coach was looking intently at me.

"Yes," I breathed out. "What happened to—

"Go in and help them with Stern," he said. "Try to calm him down."

He stalked away, giving me a shove in the direction of the locker room. I gulped, apprehensive about confronting an uncontrollable Ulrich, something I was not eager to deal with. Usually, it ended in a shouting match with both of us stark angry.

Aelita had raced up beside me, out of breath.

"Are you going to help them with Ulrich?"

"I don't know," I said. "I don't think I'll be any help.."

"Don't make excuses," she said. "At least act like you're worried about him. There's no one Ulrich loves more than you."

"Aelita—!" I gaped at her bluntness. Before I could manage another word of protest, she shoved me in the direction of he locker room.

I gulped.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_What did they do to him_?"

I hissed, still completely incredulous.

Ulrich looked up at me with a lazy grin.

"What did they do to who?"

I goggled at Aelita, who was hunched over in a fit of giggles. Jeremy too was snickering, barely surpassing his laughter.

"For the seventh time, Yumi," Aelita spluttered, her voice cracking. "They gave him morphine 'cause they needed to shut him up."

"He's completely loopy," I stated, looking down at Ulrich, who was lying sprawled out across the backseat of the van, his head lying on my lap. His chocolate eyes were swimming up at me in a state of pure infatuation.

"I know, isn't it hilarious?" Aelita said, looking back at the two of us. We were all in the Stones' van, riding up to Vermont. The soccer game had been a complete disaster. I had to help the trainers restrain Ulrich from hurling himself at the other team. We ended up strapping him to the exam table and then were forced to drug him because he wouldn't stop swearing at the trainer who tried to look at his cheek.

So, this loopy, lopsided grinning Ulrich was the end result.

"You're really pretty," he said, gazing up at me.

Aelita burst into another fit of giggles, barely managing to choke out, "That's the 15th time he's said that in the last half hour!"

I felt my face burning again, refusing to look down at him. I glared at Aelita, who was clearly finding this whole situation hysterical at my expense.

"Why can't he just go to sleep?" I moaned, banging my head against the window.

"You should have seen me Yumi," he said, beaming. "I was _running."_

Aelita snorted, her laughter bursting out again.

"That's great, Ulrich," I said helplessly, staring out the window. He was silent for a while, staring up at me again. I felt my cheeks starting to burn again. Soon enough, Aelita and Jeremy were fast asleep in front of us, sprawled out in their chairs, looking completely wiped.

"Yumi.." Ulrich said.

I prepared myself for another choice line.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Finally, after an all-out assault on Yumi 10-hour car ride, I was finally cuddled up under the covers of my bed, sleep tearing at my body.

Aelita and Jeremy had their own beds downstairs, while I was up in the loft, which was freezing cold. Ulrich was downstairs on the couch. As I finally felt my eyes droop shut, I heard the padding of footsteps on the stairs. I sat up wearily, Ulrich was standing at the top of the stairs, looking breathless and disoriented.

"Yumi," he said, eyes wide. "There's this thing making noises down stairs. I think it's after me."

My eyebrow twitched. He was still completely out of it.

"Ulrich, that's the dishwasher."

"No," he said indignantly, clutching his blanket to his chest. "It's alive.. It makes all these creepy noises, like it's speaking to me."

I flopped back onto the bed, trying to contain my agitation. Finally, I closed my eyes. Did I have a choice?

I had to get to sleep.

Sitting back up, I patted the spot next to me.

"Come lie down," I said.

He nervously scurried over to me, snuggling under the covers next to me, lying on his back. He stared up at the ceiling. I watched him for a moment and then turned on my side to face in the other direction. For a few seconds there was silence and I let relief flood over me prematurely.

"Yumi.."

I groaned.

"What're those pretty sparkly things dancing on the ceiling?"

I turned over again, pushing a lock of ebony hair behind my ear: he was staring at the stars through the skylight.

"Uhm.. magical light bulbs," I replied, yawning.

"Why haven't I noticed them before," he sighed. "They're really pretty.. Not as pretty as you, though."

I smiled.

"Ulrich," I stated, my laughter tinkling out. "You are so completely stoned."

He seemed not to have heard.

"..What're those pretty lights again?"

I sighed heavily. I wanted to get to sleep so badly.. But how could I if Ulrich kept asking random questions?

So, I tried another tactic. I cuddled up beside Ulrich, compressing his body next to mine. I nestled my head into his shoulder, snaking my arms around his, pinning him still.

"Go to sleep, okay?" I murmured.

"Is that what you want me to do?" He asked.

"Uh— yeah."

"Okay," he smiled. "I'll do anything you want.."

He shimmied down next to me, tugging me gently by my waist. I felt him nuzzle his nose into my hair.

"You smell nice.." he said.

"Thanks," I smiled, relaxing into his embrace. Drugged or not, it was still nice having him hold me in his arms. I wondered if he would remember in the morning.

I heard him sigh, clutching me even closer.

"I love you," he murmured nonchalantly. "I hope you don't mind."

My whole body tensed, the world stopping in a shivering halt. My heart pounded against my chest, my stomach twisting and knotting. His words resonated throughout my mind.. Had Ulrich really just said what I thought he said? I tilted my head, looking up at him.

He was finally asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I awoke early the next morning.

I couldn't shake the jittery feeling that had crept into my body. I showered, vigorously rubbing my body down, the outside world still silhouetted in darkness. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a baggy t-shirt, I made my way into the kitchen and began to cook myself an omelet.

My sudden cooking spree turned out into a paranoid frenzy. Pulling out every possible ingredient that the fridge had, I started flipping out eccentric-looking omelets.

That was just one of the residual affects of Ulrich Stern telling you that he loved you.

A thousand thoughts were whizzing through my cluttered mind.

What was I going to say?

What was he going to say?

Would he even remember..?

I froze, rigid.

A pair of arms had wrapped themselves around my waist, Ulrich dragging me into the warmth of his chest.

He kissed my cheek. Was he even lucid?

"I woke up and you were gone," he murmured, resting his head on my shoulder. "Why'd you get up so early?"

Oh god, he did remember.

I felt my hands, enclosed around a knife that I had been chopping up onions with, starting to tremble.

"B-breakfast," I answered shakily.

"Oh," he said. "What're you making?"

"Omelets," I replied.

I shivered as he withdrew his arms.

"So," he said, grinning. "Can I have some?'

"Can you have what?" I squeaked, dropping the knife.

"Omelet," he frowned. "Are you feeling okay? You're not cold, are you? I have an extra sweatshirt upstairs.."

"No, no," I replied, scurrying around to get him an omelet. "I'm fine. Everything's great. Why wouldn't I be fine?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"You're acting really strange," he said. "Did I say something?"

The spatula fell to the floor with a clang. Ulrich bent down, picking it up.

"What's wrong, Yumi?" he said. "You're all jumpy."

"No," I retorted. "I'm not."

I tried to grab the spatula back from him. He held it away.

"I've known you long enough to know that something's bothering you. Now tell me what's wrong or else I can't help."

"Stop being ridiculous," I snapped, trying to snatch the spatula again.

"No, you stop."

I blew a strand of hair out of my face, my temper flaring.

"_Give—it—back._"

"No," he said. "Not until—

"Don't tell me you two are fighting again?" Jeremie asked groggily, lumbering into the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes.

Aelita was trailing behind him, smirking as she watched me lunging for the spatula.

"Ulrich, just give Yumi back the spatula," she suggested with a yawn as she sat down at the kitchen table.

He glared at her before handing it back to me. He sat down in a huff at the kitchen table beside Jeremie, his leering gaze following me around the kitchen. Aelita was watching us with interest.

"So, how did you guys sleep last night?" she asked.

"Kuso," I cursed under my breath as I once again dropped the spatula. It fell to the floor with a clang, splattering omelet all over the tiles.

"Fine," Ulrich answered, still watching me as I cleaned the floor.

Aelita was mouthing at me.

_What happened?_

_Nothing_, I mouthed back. She raised an eyebrow. _Later_, I added with a scowl.

"So, Jeremie and I decided that we're going up to the ski resort today… You guys can tag along if you want," she said, adding suggestively. "Or if you want some alone time."

Ulrich opened his mouth, but I got there first.

"No, I'll go with you. I haven't skied in a while."

He glared at me again as I blatantly ignored him. Quickly, I served everyone an omelet and disappeared into the bathroom to get ready for skiing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When I emerged, Ulrich was slumped out on the couch, flicking moodily between the TV channels. Aelita and Jeremie were conversing cheerily to each other in the kitchen, geared up with their snowboards in toe. On the other hand, Ulrich was still in his pajamas. Aelita's hazel eyes flickered toward me, bestowing me with a look that clearly read: "If you hadn't noticed, this is your fault."

Frowning and sighing, I sat down awkwardly next to Ulrich on the couch. I'm not sure if it was from the extra suit of clothes I was wearing or not, but the room felt suddenly warm.

Ulrich continued to ignore me. I looked at him, my temper flaring.

"Are you coming or not?" I snapped harshly. I heard Jeremie and Aelita shuffle out of the room.

"Why should I come if you're going to keep biting my head off?" he answered coolly, still focusing on the television.

I sucked in a breath, trying to keep my wavering temper from boiling over the top.

"I just need some space."

He looked at me, his eyes blazing.

"All the space in the world isn't good enough for you, Yumi."

**I know, probably a terrible cliffhanger ending… but anyway. This chapter was agonizing. I am virtually on the edge of breaking Yumi and Ulrich up. I find that it's just so much more fun to write when they're not together, for some reason. I always imagined them as a bickering couple… but still, the game of Cat and Mouse is just so much more fun… so, who thinks I should break them up? (Laughs evilly)**

**Mwahahaha.**

**-Nicole**


	20. Fear

**YAY! SUMMER IS FINALLY HERE! And damn it, this story is still stuck in below freezing Vermont. Righto then, time to haul Yumi and Ulrich out of this mess. xD**

**PS: Nag me later about being a pansy-ass updater. :P**

**Huggles to all,**

**-Nic(ole)**

The wind coursed through the frosty treetops, whipping the freshly fallen snow throughout the bitter air. Before I had deserted my bemused friends, ascended to the top of the mountain, and skulked off to the deserted woodland of a restricted trail, I had doubted that anything could chill me to the bone worse than my feelings about Ulrich.

Once again, I had been dead wrong.

The air was so frigid that I doubted I would be able to suppress the dark frown that lingered on my frozen face for a month. Perhaps two if I was moronic enough to stay up here any longer.

My fingers knotted in my gloves, I effortlessly flicked another twig into the snow, where it lay scattered amongst what looked like hundreds of my woody, frost-bitten victims. The braches of a spruce tree loomed over my shadowed face, its base pressing against the core of my spine. I could feel the bitter ice slowly creeping through my veins, threatening to freeze me over, making me a permanent figure in the unyielding darkness.

Flick.

"Stupid Vermont."

Flick.

"Stupid soccer."

Flick.

"Stupid morphine."

Flick.

I inhaled sharply.

"STUPID ULRICH!"

A sharp crack resonated as the tree branch I had tomahawked through the air shattered somewhere off in the distance. I shuddered, partly due to the cold, but mostly due to pure, raw emotion. I could no longer hold back my tears. They quickly froze against my dry cheeks. I cradled my knees into my chest, prepared to hole out in that spot the whole night just so I didn't have to face him…

Just as I had solidified that conclusion, another twigged snapped and I realized in terror, that this time I wasn't the culprit. I bolted upright. My stiff muscles screamed in protest. _What was that?!_

I raised my fists, preparing for the worst.

Fox, coyote, wolf, bear…_ Ulrich_.

"I told you not to follow me," I snarled viciously.

A face brushed away the frosted evergreen branches. A face—that most definitely did not belong to Ulrich Stern.

"My apologies," replied a deep, pleasant voice. "But I couldn't resist the temptation. After all you, a beautiful young girl, were all alone, wondering into an unknown territory full of all sorts of dangers. And I thought you might be oh-so-grateful if I managed to rescue you from impending doom." the boy grinned. "After all, it is my job."

Now standing in full height before me, the boy pointed to the badge on his chest—mountain employee.

I wiped away my tears, quite relieved that this new presence wasn't at all dangerous—that it wasn't Ulrich.

"I'm sorry," I said sheepishly. "I thought you were someone else."

He smiled and all I could do was take him in, now that the tears were no longer clouding my vision. Now usually, I didn't go for the surfer boy look, but this guy was completely ripped. Even with his layered clothing, he couldn't hide the lady-killer body that lay promised beneath. Blonde hair, blue eyes—he completed the stereotype perfectly.

"Ahh—I see," he said, hands in his pockets. "Come out here to hide, have you?"

I gulped. Did he have to hit the nail on the head?

"Uhm," I mumbled bashfully, flushing.

"That's all right," he said. "All that matters is that we get you down the mountain safe and sound. I'm sure someone must be lookin' for ya."

"Oh, no!" I defended quickly. "I'm… here alone."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he grinned. "Well, even better."

I blushed furiously.

"What?"

He laughed.

"The name's Tristan and I will be your personal escort down the mountain today," he said, offering me a hand.

"Uhm—I'm Yumi. Yumi Ishiyama."

I took his hand and with one last grin, he led me through the forest, back towards civilization. Strangely, his pleasant, boyish manner, was comforting. He chatted casually with me, never letting go of my hand until we reached a blue snow mobile.

"You may want to put this on," he offered me a pink helmet. "We're pretty far up."

He hopped on the vehicle. I stood next to him, holding the helmet in my hands apprehensively. He raised an eyebrow.

"Or we could walk?" he asked, flipping up his visor. His blue eyes twinkled teasingly.

A smile tugged at my lips. Seconds later we were speeding down the mountain, my arms wrapped tightly around Tristan's waist.

-

Over the loud uproar of the snowmobile, Tristan and I chatted easily, finding that we had many things in common. It was easy to talk to him. About most anything.

The only topics I tried to avoid were me, Ulrich, and me and Ulrich. Of course, it helped that he didn't know about any of those various subjects.

As my anger settled somewhat, a twinge of guilt pierced my stomach.

Was this right?

Coming down the mountain straddled on this motorbike?

My chest pressed against this wonderful, amazing and utterly perfect guy's?

Didn't I already have a boyfriend?

_Yes, you do,_ the angel appeared out of thin air, her wings fluttering calmly.

_Yes,_ the devil answered_, _purring in my ear._ You have a soon-to-be ex-boyfriend. And now you've got luurrvee with Tristan to look forward to, right? _

_But Yumi, _the angel answered, her wings now flitting anxiously, _what about Ul—_

"You're right," I muttered. "Screw Ulrich."

"What was that?" I heard Tristan yell.

"Nothing."

-

Back at the lodge, we dismounted the motorbike.

Tristan pulled off his helmet, grinning.

"So, did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah," I smiled back. "Sorry for the trouble."

"Nah," he said, grabbing my helmet back from me. He began to lock up the snowmobile again. "You weren't trouble, but even if you were… I like trouble."

I giggled, covering my mouth. I furiously pushed away another stab of guilt.

"Hey Yumi," he said. "Would you like to grab lunch with me? It's my free period."

"Sure," I replied, flashing him a playful grin. "It's the least I can do after all—you did save me."

He offered me his hand. I took it, not knowing that an even more dangerous encounter was yet to come inside the cafeteria.

Tristan ordered us both food with his discount pass. I shrugged off my ski boots and slinked down into a booth, my eyes flickering around for any sight of my friends. I peered over a menu, scanning each and every table. I exhaled in relief.

There was no sign of Jeremie, Aelita… or Ulrich.

Of course, the last time I had seen him_... Never mind. _

Tristan had returned with an armful of food. He sat down next to me, offering me a salad. We continued in our random topic banter—from vacation, to school bullies, back to where we lived, what jobs we had, and finally, things took a turn for the worse…

"So," he leaned back casually after he had demolished his pile of food, putting his toned arms behind his head. His eyes flitted playfully towards me. "Are you seeing anyone?"

I had to control my involuntary choke reflex.

I looked up from my menu, my eyes pooling into the busy swarm of people in front of me, lining up to purchase their food. The answer, one I refused to clarify, even to myself, lay hitched in the layers of my throat. It had not yet escaped my heart… not even too… _Ulrich._

His lean form appeared in the crowd. He turned, his olive green coat wrapped around his arm. He looked so… I swallowed, my heart sinking in my chest, turning to dead weight as his eyes caught mine. He stood alone, rigid, amongst the throng of customers.

Words, those dreadful, wry words, escaped my bruised lips and I slowly sat up, grabbing Tristan's arm. I turned and smiled weakly at him. The cafeteria blurred in my eyes as the revolving door slammed shut behind us. The cold, brisk air rushed into my lungs, choking my deceitful heart.

I had given to him, of all people, a stranger, a definitive answer… He wasn't a person who I was close. He wasn't a person whom I loved. He wasn't a person who adored me above nothing else. He wasn't the person who deserved the answer.

"_No. Not anymore."_

_-_

The next hour passed.

Despite the glow of Tristan's never waning enthusiasm, I could only answer and beckon to the cold around me. The cold that I had encased myself in, because I thought it was safer. It was, wasn't it?

The fire had begun to lick at my walls, had began to melt them… There was a rush of snow as Tristan landed beside me with his snowboard.

"Want to take a breather, Yumi?" he asked genuinely. He patted the snow beside him. I sat down, not taking in a word he said.

The cold was freezing over… squeezing and crushing my ever resilient heart in its grasp.

_Little Yumi.. All alone again. You are just as they all say—a coward at heart. You fear touch…_

"Jeez," a pleasant voice sounded amused, snorting. "Look at this moron coming down… Gonna crack 'is head open."

_You fear attachment…_

"No way," the voice was worried. "He's actually—shit, no!"

There was a flurry of movement and Tristan left my side, scampering up the hill. He was screaming, yelling, shrieking… What was happening now?

I turned, facing the chilling wind, up the mountain.

Tristan was kneeling at the base of the jump. Someone had fallen… someone was hurt… lying on the ground… in a crumpled heap of olive green… the tousled, ever messy, locks of brown hair fraying through his hat.

My body moved and suddenly I was sprinting. It didn't matter what my destination was—good or bad. This time—it was to be or not to be. And just this once, against my better instinct, I was running toward something rather than running away.

Breathless, I crouched beside him. His eyes were swirling, lost of their usual warmth, missing their swagger. With his good hand, ever trembling fingers reached towards my face, and like a feather, dusted my lips with their touch.

"Ulrich…" I breathed.

_Because to love… is to be vulnerable._

_-_

"_All the space in the world isn't good enough for you, Yumi."_

_His eyes were blazing. Never before had I seen Ulrich so enraged… but not just of anger, of hurt and of confusion. It was something I had never experienced—something I didn't know how to counter._

_I was lost for words, too exhausted, too confused, too afraid to spit a witty retort in his face. My gaze trembled and I suddenly knew I was fighting a losing battle. I wouldn't last much longer…_

"_Ul—_

_His lips swallowed my words. He crushed his mouth against mine._

_Hot, passionate, and demanding. _

_-_

**Okay, well.. Now, in your reviews, you can bitch to me about what a terrible updater I am. Well, I hope this chapter satisfied you all. Check out this story next time too see the fate of Yumi and Ulrich. Will they stay together or not? Dun, dun DUN!**

**Also, hopefully I will be able to finish this story by the end of summer. IDK how or if… but I will SOMEHOW make it happen! CHEER ME ON BY REVIEWING! REVIEW GOAL: 10**

**Hugs to all,**

**-Nic(ole)**


	21. Cracks in the Ice

**Yay, Highschool Mishappenings—Chapter 21. Man, that feels good to say. And to boot, tomorrow is the first official day of summer break. I do wonder how long this story is going to last… 30 chapters maybe? Does that sound good to everyone? **

**Anyway, that's still in the works. I really have no idea how or when I want to end this thing. Who knows, maybe I'll pull a cliffy and start a sequel… Yeah, well… I've also been thinking about getting a beta for this story. So if anyone has the skills, (and wants to see the chapters early xD) drop a note in your review. So, here we are, Chapter 21… **

**Love you all,**

**Nicole**

**-**

The world was spinning, fast and furious around me. The frantic drone of a siren, loud, incessant screams, medical workers trying to shove me out of the way… none of the hysteria could even scratch the surface of the critical state of my heart, thrashing wildly about inside my chest. It was screaming to break free.

Oil was beginning to spill on my pride's rusty grasp.

"Ulrich," I choked out weakly.

His eyes met mine, pooling with pain and anger.

I was crouched above him, Tristan at my side as the medical workers hoisted Ulrich onto a stretcher, carefully ensuring that his twisted and crumpled left arm remained still.

"I'm fine," Ulrich insisted sharply, his voice thick with pain.

I held him down, pushing against his chest as he strained against the stretcher's bonds.

"Stupid," I said, my voice burning with anger. "You are not fine, idiot."

His gaze never wavered, just as furious and unrelenting as my own.

Tristan hopped up beside us, onto the sled that would carry Ulrich and I down the mountain and to the medical facility.

"That was one fool of a jump there, man," he addressed Ulrich. "You could have gotten yourself killed. You're lucky that they only have to reset your arm."

"Shut up, surfer boy," Ulrich snarled. I felt the muscles in his chest tighten. "Before I use my good arm to strangle you—

"Ulrich!" I hissed, thumping him on the chest. He winced in pain, glaring petulantly at me.

Tristan, appearing untouched by Ulrich's comment, looked bemusedly at me.

"You… know each other?" he asked.

"Didn't tell you she had a boy—

"Sorry, Tristan," I interrupted bashfully, pinching Ulrich's chest with my nails. "I guess I wasn't being completely honest with you. This, anyway is Ulrich Stern—the person I was hiding from." I batted my eyelashes at him, trying to look as somber as possible. "I'm sorry."

The boy with curly blonde hair seemed rather dazed.

I smirked inwardly. _Men._

I glanced back at Ulrich, doing my best to ignore Tristan's alluring gaze. The handsome brunette below me was visibly scathing, wincing in pain every so often. Gently, to his astonishment, I brushed the back of my hand over his forehead, hot tears burning at my eyes again.

_You stupid, macho… boy! You could have gotten yourself killed. _

Ulrich's chocolate eyes followed my hand as I gently, albeit unconsciously, ran it down the side of his face, carefully passing over the gash he had received from the previous day's soccer game. Beside me, the sparkle in Tristan's eyes dulled as realization washed over him.

I was too completely absorbed in my own worry to notice.

"Why did you do it?" I asked in a strained whisper, my voice trembling as I spoke.

"Why do you think?" Ulrich replied scornfully.

Before I had a chance to respond, the engine droned to a near silent rattle and the snow mobile pulled up to the medical facility, a bright, red cross, hanging above the entrance. As Tristan hopped off the sled, two figures approached us hastily from the side.

Breathless, Aelita threw her pink earmuffs aside, looking completely frazzled. Jeremie, gazing at Ulrich, was frozen with fear. She stared incredulously at me. For a moment, I wondered whether she was going to attack me or hug me.

"Yumi—Ulrich!"

It was Jeremie who spoke first.

Medical workers swarmed around Ulrich once again, hurriedly removing him from the sled. Aelita gasped, covering her face as Ulrich's disjointed arm was revealed to her.

"What happened?" Jeremie finally said, paling in the face as he too stared at Ulrich.

"Ulrich went off a jump that he probably shouldn't have," I stated, anger bubbling under my mask of calm.

"What—why?"

"I just asked the same question."

I already knew the answer.

-

The next thing that came was Aelita's verbal attack—against me, obviously. She berated me for deserting not only Ulrich—she understood how I could be annoyed with him—but was absolutely livid at the fact that for two hours, neither her, Jeremie or her parents had any idea where I was.

Ulrich's injury had apparently put her over the top.

I ended up getting an earful right in front of Tristan and all the other mountain employees. She was only forced to postpone her tirade when the medical chief politely told her that he was having trouble hearing his radio. Jeremie then snatched his opportunity and pulled her away, glancing at me over his shoulder with a sympathetic look.

"I'm guessing they're with you too," said Tristan, rather gloomily.

I didn't answer.

A hand had caught my wrist. I found myself staring into the eyes of another medical worker, a pretty blonde girl.

"Are you Miss Ishiyama?" she asked pleasantly.

I nodded.

"Ulrich Stern is asking for you."

I tensed.

"Wait—what?"

Without giving me a moments pause, the girl grabbed my hand, leading me towards the medical facility. I stumbled inside, trailing behind her as she twisted down the halls.

"Listen," she said. "You're going to play a rather big role in this, sweetie. Don't panic, just get in there and talk to him. Calm him down."

"Hold on," I said nervously. We had stopped walking. "Exactly what's wrong with Ul—

The door in front of me swung open.

"Ulrich—."

Sitting on the exam table, was a tall, perfectly calm, handsome brunette. Ulrich Stern.

A hand shoved me forward. As I stumbled rather clumsily inside, the door shut behind me. I heard a chuckle from above and was shocked to find that we were alone inside.

"Trapped, are we?" Ulrich inquired, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

Ignoring this jab, I stepped forward and proceeded to remove my ski helmet and jacket. I layed them on the exam table next to Ulrich's.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, not looking at him.

He pondered this for a moment.

"Well, for starters… my you-know-what is feeling a little tight because that blonde girl couldn't keep her boobs out of my face while they were taking me in here. So to add to that bit of pleasurable discomfort, I'm feeling a little ticked, seeing as the girl that I love can't seem to bring herself to come within ten feet of me."

I looked up, meeting his eyes. They were chocolate and blazing, a hint of satisfaction sparkling. As we scrutinized each other, I was busy trying to decide whether to be furious with him, or whether to be embarrassed.

Instead, I felt my face grow hot.

"Or did you mean my arm?" he whispered softly. "Because it's not like you to regard my feelings as anything important."

"Be quiet, Ulrich," I said. "You know that's not true."

"Right, then," he agreed. "Just go running off with some random guy again. Who am I to care?"

I gaped at him.

"Yeah, Yumi," he continued. "I didn't know you were the type to go for cracked-up surfer boys."

"Ulrich!" I shouted, my temper flaring. "If you hadn't noticed, the only reason I went skiing with Tristan was to get away from you!"

"Once again, you just run away from me," he replied. "Thinking that will solve all our arguments."

"This isn't just an argument," I warned, breathing heavily. "You had _no right_ to kiss me like that."

"Right, so is that against the rules now too? Let me add it to my ever-growing list!"

"It was my first kiss, and you just—

"First kiss?!" he laughed. "Don't give me that bull. Theo—7th grade. I remember."

"How can you even call that a kiss?!" I screamed. It was now a full-fledged shouting match. "It was for a school play! We were twelve years old!"

"You put your lips on his," Ulrich said. "That's my definition of a kiss."

There was silence for a moment.

My eyes were flooded with tears.

"Is that really what it means to you, Ulrich?" I whispered beseechingly. "Just another form of physical possession?"

He stared at me, his eyes swirling again. But with what, I wasn't sure of this time.

"Whatever," I said, pulling my gaze away from him and wiping my eyes. "It doesn't matter anyway, you're hurt."

I moved towards him, examining his swollen arm, now bundled in a wrap of ice.

"Where's the doctor?" I asked him, running my hand lightly over his shoulder, where the swelling seemed to be the worst.

"He's said he'd be back soon," said Ulrich. "He wants the swelling to go down before he can do anything else with me."

I hopped up onto the exam table to sit beside him.

After a moment of silence, I spoke:

"Why did you do it?"

He looked befuddled.

"Kiss you?"

"No, jump," I said softly, looking down at my swinging feet.

"To get your attention," he exhaled. "And I was mad."

"Oh."

He gazed at me. My skin prickled as he inched closer.

"Are you still mad at me?" he said.

"Just a little."

My heart was racing. The table creaked as Ulrich shifted his weight. His nose was lightly poking against the rim of my ear. His good arm had curled around my waist, pulling me close.

"I hate it when we fight," he said.

I sighed. His lips brushed against my hair, tracing the circle of my ear.

"You just make me so mad sometimes," I said.

He gave a deep chuckle. I felt the sound vibrate in his chest. Was his heart pounding as fast as my own?

"You drive me crazy," he whispered, his voice husky.

"Me too."

Desperately hoping to the gods that I wasn't making a major mistake and despite the fact that the word HYPOCRITE was rushing through my mind at a million miles an hour, I turned my head. Ulrich and I were nose to nose. I closed my ears—his breath fluttered against my face.

_Crack_.

With a sharp groan, Ulrich's head smacked straight into my own. I bit my tongue, my curse drowning in my throat. Ulrich had slumped against me, his head pressing into my shoulder. Both his hands were tense against my hips, clutching the fabric of my shirt. Quickly, my shoulder was damp with tears.

As I recovered from my astonished stupor, my gaze slanted upwards. Standing above me, rubbing his hands together in satisfaction, was a happy, smiling doctor.

"Hello," he greeted me cheerily. "I'm Doctor Wyatt and I believe your boyfriend should be just fine now."

As I nodded blankly, he chuckled, grinning as he sauntered out of the room.

I looked at Ulrich, who still had his face pressed against my shoulder. I sighed, looking up at the ceiling as I rubbed his back soothingly.

Lovely.

-

**Anyway, there goes with HM 21. Hehe… That was a moment taken out of the Grey's Anatomy playbook at the end there. And also credit goes to the utterly fabulous Jenn (azndreamerxD) for giving me the motivation to finish this chapter. **

**So next time, we are definitely leaving Vermont. And of course, more soccer games, Christmas time, fit with an interesting dance occasion at the high school. And—Ulrich meets Yumi's extended family. Hehe… I'm saving the craziness of the Sterns for later. **

**Look for an update soon. **

**Review Goal: Hopefully 12 this time. ******

**-Nicole**


	22. Wrapping Paper

**Yay. Anyway, this is HM chapter 22. Once again, thanking azndreamerxD for her motivation. And yes, god bless the girl who came up with the idea for the camping trip in FDCALW. She's a lovely person. Really.**

**Oh and for anyone who was confused about what happened to Ulrich in the last chapter, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just too much of a medical daughter. When you have a dislocated shoulder, all the doctor has to do is pop it back into the joint socket. Basically, it helps if the patient is completely unsuspecting, because it is quite painful.  Sorry for any confusion, again.**

**-Nicole**

**-**

History class. Ew.

I unconsciously tapped my pen on the desk, staring out into the blinding sunlight that reflected off the snow. Mr. Boone had been going on and on about Alexander the Great for what seemed like hours. Okay, maybe. It had really only been forty-five minutes. But still, that was enough to kick my brain into a dead-zone.

As the light finally burned my eyes, I shook out of my daze and glanced over at Aelita, who was busy taking notes.

She really did need to learn how to be an obnoxious teenager.

I tore a page out of my notebook, trying to control the blush that had spread over my face as I saw that my "random" doodles had turned into one giant word: Ulrich. Crumpling the piece in my fist, I chucked it at Aelita's legs. She looked over at me, mouthing, "What?"

I ripped off another section of "Ulrich", turned it over, and began to write.

_'Lita, stop being a smarty-pants. :p_

-Y

_PS: Can I borrow your notes?_

She scowled as she read it. Her lips then curved into a smirk. She turned it over, flashing "Ulr" at me.

_One guess as to what the rest of that spells. _

_:p_

_Lover-girl. _

_-A_

I scowled, turning over the piece of paper to use the blank side. Instead, what I saw was an elaborate version of the word: "Jeremy." As I was gawking at it, another ball of paper hit me in the side of the head.

_PS: We can use his notes._

_-A_

Over to my right, Jeremy was hurriedly trying to copy down Mr. Boone's lecture, word for word. I tossed the paper back at Aelita.

_Hypocrite._

_-Y_

She giggled. A second later, the note came flying back at me.

_Someone is staring at you. Look behind you. _

_-A_

I turned around slowly and instantly began to feel nauseous. John Gertigus was staring at my ass. He wiped drool off his lip as I inhaled a whiff of cologne. My stomach knotted in discomfort. A piece of paper hit my chest.

_Wait, no, excuse me. Two people are staring at you. 7:00, Yumes and it's loverboi. _

_-A_

I turned to find Ulrich staring at me. His eyes twinkled, looking pleased as he met my gaze. He put his chin on his hand, giving me that charming smirk as he watched me. My heart fluttered. I really needed to get out of this stupid class. I shifted in my seat and began to address another note to Aelita.

_Do you know what scares me, Aelita?_

_Ulrich and I have been together for what..? 6 months now? _

_We haven't even gone out on a real date. _

_-Y_

Looking interested, Aelita read the note. It wasn't often that I shared my thoughts about Ulrich with anyone. As she took a while to respond, I looked out the window again. The sun had been shadowed over by the clouds. It looked as if it was going to snow again soon.

I gasped as something hit my butt. I whirled around, glaring furiously at Mother Panda. He was still staring at me in the same spot, dazed and drooling. Then, blushing furiously under my death glare, he hurriedly looked out the window. Bending down, I picked up the note. Written in a messy scrawl, it read:

_U. _

_Me._

_Dinner. _

_-U_

I slanted my head, glaring murderously at Ulrich. He was watching Mr. Boone, looking handsome and bored.

"Ass," I muttered under my breath.

Beside me, Aelita giggled.

The bell rang.

Pink in the face, I picked up my things as Aelita continued to giggle, patting my shoulder.

"I guess you spoke too soon," she said knowingly.

"You threw him the note I wrote you."

"You're going to thank me someday, Yumi."

I followed her out of the classroom and into the raucous hallway, buzzing with talk and laughter.

"You know," I replied, smirking. "It's you who should thank me. I was the one, after all, who got you and—

_Thud._

Aelita and I whirled around, along with the entire student body. As Ulrich sauntered past him, John Gertigus had fallen flat on his face. I tried not to laugh as Ulrich fell stride for stride with me down the hallway. Aelita slipped away to find Jeremy, nudging me with her elbow as she left.

"Thanks," I said.

He smiled and I felt his hand slide into my own.

Since Vermont, Ulrich and I had been on much better terms with each other. Although we didn't see much of each other after school due to my busy schedule, we spent almost all of the school day together when we could. I was slowly beginning to fall in love with him again. And nothing in the world made me happier.

"Go find a table," Ulrich said as we entered the cafeteria. He smiled. "I'll get lunch for us both."

"Okay," I smiled back. "Thanks."

Quickly, I found a vacant table, seated quaintly by the windows. Outside, a light snow had begun to fall.

"Hi Yumi."

Standing behind me was William, tall and lean with his hands stuffed casually into the pockets of his jeans. I turned in my seat, giving him a quick smile.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, really," he said. "Just saw you sitting here alone. Thought I'd say hi."

"Oh," I replied. "That's nice of you."

"Yeah," he smiled as I praised him. "Did you hear that they've issued an early dismissal?"

"No," I said, now completely interested. "Where did you hear that?"

"Oh," he said, now looking sheepish. "I was in the principals and overheard his secretary telling him."

"Oh, I see. At least we don't have to deal with afternoon classes."

"Yeah," he agreed, smiling. "Hey, you know, I was wondering if… maybe, you… would you like to catch a movie with me after school?"

He looked hopeful, staring at me expectantly. I inwardly wilted with guilt. I genuinely liked William. He was a nice guy. I wasn't eager to crush his hope that I would return his affection. But, on the other hand, I didn't feel right about lying to him. Didn't the poor guy know that I was already seeing someone?

"Hello," a stiff, masculine voice said. "Hope I'm not interrupting."

Ulrich stood before William and me, an over-loaded tray of food in his arms. He was scowling at William, his body towering in front of me protectively.

"Stern," said William darkly.

"Sorry," I said meekly, poking up from behind Ulrich's shoulder. "I already have plans, William. Maybe some other time."

"All right," he said, maintaining a casual tone, despite Ulrich's icy gaze. "Catch ya later, Yumi."

He walked off into the crowd of students. I heard Ulrich mutter something under his breath as he slid into the chair beside me. I rolled my eyes. William was the one thing that Ulrich and I often quarreled over. Whenever the topic of my tutoring happened to come up, Ulrich just wouldn't let it slide. Would he always be this over-protective of me?

"You don't have to be so mean to him, Ulrich," I chided, plucking a French fry from the tray.

"Yeah, well," he replied. "Maybe if he wasn't so _friendly_ towards you."

"That doesn't give you the right to bulldoze over him. He means well."

Ulrich snorted and took a bite of his chicken.

"Kami," I sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

I scooted close to him, winding my arm through his and lacing our fingers together reassuringly. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I'm with you, Ulrich," I whispered, inhaling his warm, comforting scent. "I hope you know it."

He pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Good," he replied huskily. "Because I'm never going to let you forget it."

I smiled.

Yep, always over-protective. When in doubt, rely on Ulrich to crush the hopes of my ever-persistent suitors.

We stayed like that for a moment, Ulrich munching contently on his food.

"Not hungry?" he asked.

"No, just enjoying the moment."

I watched the snow outside flutter to the ground.

-

As predicted by William, the rest of the school day was cancelled. And a good thing too, because, man, did it snow.

I glanced out the window, resting my chin on my hand. At least a half-foot of snow had already accumulated on the ground. And it was only 5:30. I looked up at the television screen, neatly positioned in the corner wall of the restaurant. The weatherman predicted that through the night at least two feet of snow would be on the ground. Even though I had come back from Vermont almost two weeks ago, I was not as eager as some to see the tiny, white crystals falling gently onto the ground.

Ulrich had come back from the restroom and was now sitting across from me. He waved a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry," I said, turning my head away from the window to face him. "I was just thinking. How're we going to get home if it keeps snowing this badly?"

Ulrich grinned, scooping a spoonful of whipped cream out of the Sunday that was placed between us.

"Don't worry," he replied easily. "My dad can pick us up in his Hummer."

I decided to try and relax, despite the feeling of apprehension nagging at me. Not only was Ulrich's dad not the most responsible person, but the weatherman on the TV screen was now advising everyone to stay off the roads. Ulrich had taken me to a nice little restaurant that was set up quite like a little bistro you would find if you walked down the main street of a small town in the 1930s.

I felt a light tingle across my palm. I flinched, slightly taken aback. Ulrich was tracing my hand with his fingers, watching me.

"What?" I asked, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Nothing," he smiled, still rubbing my hand.

I contemplated his action, more thoroughly than I probably should have. I was still unused to physical displays of affection, especially in public. Not only was it rare in my culture, but it was also considered disrespectful. It made me quite nervous.

Noticing my fidgeting, Ulrich suggested that we take a walk outside. I wasn't exactly keen with getting snow all over me, but it was better than feeling as if everyone in the general vicinity was watching you. Quickly, Ulrich paid the bill and together we slipped out the door and into the snow. Walking slowly, we made our way up the main street, passing many small boutiques that had boarded up their windows for the day, closed signs pasted against the doors.

"So…" Ulrich began. "Are you excited for winter break?"

"I'm ready for spring already, I think."

He laughed incredulously.

"Yumi," he said, smiling. "Do you realize we haven't even had Christmas yet?"

"I haven't had time to stop and think about it, actually."

"So, you haven't even noticed all the Santas ringing their Salvation Army bells?" he asked, teasing. "You and your brother haven't even gone present hunting?"

"No," I said, hugging my arm to my chest. I smiled. "I think Johnny's taken over my position in the regard. Besides, I already know where mom and dad keep them."

"Well," he sighed then, running a hand through his hair. "It's useless then. If you're such a good present finder, I'm sure you already know where I'm keeping my Christmas present to you."

I stopped, turning to look at him. I tilted my head to the side, smiling curiously.

A smile curved onto his lips. He pointed to the left side of his jacket-covered chest with his thumb.

"You're heart?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't be silly," he teased. "You already got that present a long time ago."

"Then what _is_ my present?"

He held open his arms, smiling wider than ever. His eyes twinkled.

"Search me," he advised.

I gingerly stepped up to him, too intrigued to back away. I placed my hands on his chest, patting his jacket. Of course, on his left side, there was a small bulge in the fabric. I looked up at him, smiling again, as I grabbed my present through the fabric of his clothing. He smiled, tilting his head encouragingly. I reached inside, too far gone to notice his arms curl around my waist, snuggling my body up against him.

"Ulrich—," I gasped. A small jewelry box was resting in my hands.

He leaned down, pressing a kiss to my forehead for the second time that day.

"Open it," he whispered, his mouth traveling down my face.

Gently, I flipped the tiny box open. Resting inside was a heart-shaped locket, a picture of a younger, smiling couple gazing back at me: Ulrich and I when we were kids.

"It's beautiful," I whispered softly.

He kissed my nose gently.

"So are you," he murmured.

"I love it," I said. "It's perfect."

"I'm glad," he said, pulling away to look me in the eye. He was beaming. "I've been meaning to give it to you for ages. Do you remember when I kissed Sissi? She found it and was going to tell your dad on me. And then, I was going to give it to you in Vermont, but we had that fight… And now just seems like the right time."

"Thank you," I whispered. I held his gaze for a moment, a feeling flowing through me. Something warm and soothing, like a cup of hot chocolate on a cold winter day. If my pride wasn't already numbed, I would have never done it. Softly, I leaned up and kiss him. A quick, chaste, brush of my lips over his. So simple, so sweet, so short.

But it meant the world.

His eyes fluttered, full with shock and adoration.

"But I—," I began, somehow continuing the conversation as if nothing had happened. "I haven't gotten you anything."

"You just gave me the best gift in the world," he whispered, his voice husky.

"Good," I said, pulling away. I smirked teasingly. "Now I know just what to get you for Christmas. That was just the test run."

Not knowing whether or not I'd live up to my own saying, I continued down the street, pulling him along. Laughing, teasing, cajoling, and coaxing, things finally seemed right.

And so we go.

Like they say, sometimes the best gifts come in the smallest packages.

-

**Hehe.. That was so cute. Okay, yeah, it was short. And slow. But wasn't it worth it? Yumi and Ulrich's first real kiss. Okay, it wasn't much of a kiss. But by Ulrich's own definition, it was definitely a kiss. And it was long coming, but everyone knows that you can't rush Yumi. Yes, I'm rambling, first kisses make me all tingly.  I hope they make you guys all tingly.**

**Tingly enough to click that review button. Hehe.**

**Review Goal: 13**

**Merry X-mas! (NOT!)**

**-Nicole**


	23. Preparations

**Alright, a few notes for you all. First and foremost: **_**Desolee, desolee, desolee! (hehe, pas des accents, je suis pareseusse) **_**hehe, babelfish that if you need too. I'm a little bit French obsessed right now. I started spewing off in my Physics class in French… It was rather awkward/hilarious. I can barely tell the difference between English/French anymore. Okayyyyy, back on topic. **

**So, I'm sorry about lack of updates again. Haha, at least I'm sort of in season with my story again since it's almost Thanksgiving. Ok, so if anyone still remembers my author note at the end of the last chapter, I said there was going to be an Xmas party at the school, well I've decided to omit that. I figured two parties (the omitted one PLUS the Stern Christmas Party) was too much hysteria for poor Yumi to handle. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CL or it's characters in ANY WAY. If I did, a lot of things would have been changed… Especially the shitty ending. My god, it still haunts me, years after!! **

**-Nicole**

It was finally December.

Of course, it was colder than ever. Weather wise.

I didn't enjoy the fact that I could see my own breath wherever I went, and it wasn't because it was physical proof that my carbon-dioxide emitting lungs were contributing to global warming.

I wasn't that kind of girl.

I was too busy obsessing over midterms, soccer, and, of course, the wonderful, mushy mayhem that came along with every holiday season. And from Hiroki almost running me over with the Christmas tree, to us facing Taft this weekend in the final soccer game of the season, things were just as peachy as usual.

My house was living proof. Wrapping paper, unused tree ornaments, and piles of waiting-to-be devoured candy were there every turn that I took, reminding me of just was I was in for.

While the ruckus in the living room continued, (My father and Hiroki were attempting to put up the Christmas tree), my mother had stuck me on kitchen duty and plopped a massive stack of envelopes right in my face.

"Christmas cards," she said excitedly, her eyes glowing. She waggled the address book in front of me, before plopping it down on the table. A few of the envelopes flitted teasingly to the floor.

As if I didn't already have enough to do.

I was supposed to be preparing for both finals and soccer, while I still hadn't purchased any Christmas presents. Sighing, I put a pen to the envelopes and began to scrawl out names and addresses of various family and friends.

Midway through, my tongue almost completely shriveled from sealing what felt like millions of nasty envelopes, my phone rang. Swiftly, I picked it up.

"Hi Ulrich," I said warmly, pinning the phone against my shoulder with my cheek.

"Hey," he replied in a smooth tone. "Just checking up on you. You're not still freaking out about the game tomorrow are you?"

"Hm? Of course not!" I said in an unnaturally sparkling tone. "I'm writing Christmas cards for my mom, Ulrich; how could I possibly be worrying about soccer when I'm doing something so incredibly important?"

He chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad she's keeping you busy, then."

"Haha," my voice returned to normal. "Very funny. I'm glad you're happy about my torment."

"It's better than you tormenting yourself, my love," he had taken to using endearments to chastise me lately.

"Stop it," I chided, grumbling. "I hate when you do that."

"Do what?" his voice was sweet with innocence.

"Oh honey, don't worry about you're finals," I acted in a matronly tone. "They're only worth fifty percent of your grade."

"Really now, _honey?"_

"Yes, _darling_."

"Yumi Ishiyama, get off the phone right now, young lady! You already run up our bill a hundred dollars last month!" My father bellowed from the living room. He was holding lights in his hands, standing next to the Christmas tree upon a ladder that was dangerously swaying back and forth as he leaned over the top of the tree to glare at me.

"Yeah, ever since you limited my cell minutes," I murmured under my breath. I heard Ulrich chuckle and taking this opportunity, I yelled at Hiroki: "Jeez, Hiroki, watch it! You're going to let dad fall off the ladder if you don't hold it steady!"

As Hiroki opened his mouth to yell back at me, looking annoyed, my mother waltzed into the room, holding two different Christmas wreaths.

"Yumi, which one do you think would look better on the front door? I just can't decide. I love the red baubles in this one, but the silver tinsel here just looks so pretty. I need your opinion," she said.

"Uhhh…." I said, glancing quickly at each one. "I think the one on the left—

"Ohhh!" she exclaimed suddenly, her face beaming. "Is that Ulrich on the phone?"

"Uhhhm – no !" I fumbled.

She snatched the phone out of my grasp.

"Excuse me Yumi, but I've been meaning to call his house," she said, smiling broadly, ignoring my morose expression. "Hello, Ulrich!"

I banged my head on the table with a loud groan, sending Christmas cards flying onto the floor. My mother was now gabbing excitedly with my boyfriend.

"I'm sorry to steal you away from Yumi—(she winked suggestively at me here)-- but I've been meaning to ask you for a while now. Is there anything your mother would like me to bring to the party tomorrow night?

My head snapped up, dread and disbelief surging through me. I gaped at my mother who continued obliviously:

"I know, dear, but I don't feel right not bringing _something_! I mean this is a huge affair that you're parents throw every year! It must be _so stressful_! I can't even imagine! Just having company over for the holidays freaks me out—

That was it. Enough. A forty year-old woman using the term "freaks me out"?

Conversation terminated.

"Great mom," I said, snatching the phone away. "Ulrich says bring casserole. Great. Excuse me."

I stepped out the front door, my anger bristling, leaving my mother astonished inside the house.

Holding the phone to my mouth, I took a deep breath. My voice resounded over the lake and into the hillside as I screamed.

"_ULRICH STERN!_ _YOU INVITED MY PARENTS TO YOUR CHRISTMAS PARTY?!?!"_

-

**Sorry for such a short chapter guys, but I want to end it here. Hehe, at least that sets things up for the next chapter, lol. I promise next time I will feature both the soccer game AND the Christmas party (complete with the antics of the entire Stern Family.) So please forgive me for this short little scene here! I love writing Yumi and Ulrich. They're so much fun when they fight! I think it's adorable! ******

**Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys their Thanksgiving. Also, I have updated my profile and there's some new info in there. It'd also be lovely to hear from everyone on this site, since I haven't been around here for so long! Make sure to drop in a review! ******

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**-Nicole**


	24. I Fall for You

**a/n: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to _animeaddict2323232_ because it was she(i believe you are a she? =D) who, after reading her inbox message, prompted me to finish this chapter. Kudos to you! Enjoy!**

The air was bitter. The wind was biting. The ground was hard as stone. In short, absolutely perfect weather for a soccer game.

Our cheeks were stained red, not from makeup or embarrassment. We were wearing shorts and blue jerseys made of simple, thin cotton. Yet we weren't cold. Not at all.

"This is it."

No one spoke a word. Together as a team, we listened.

"You know what to do. You remember last year. Finish it, girls… Finish it."

Coach Karp spoke, looking fiercely at us all. We all stared back with the same heated intensity. Tightening my grip on my teammates' shoulders, I inhaled a deep, calming breath. Our circle loosened slightly as one of its members broke off into the center.

Slowly, together as one, our feet started to lightly pad the ground beneath us.

"ARE YOU READY?" Kelsey yelled to us all.

"YEAH!"

Our voices rose.

"ARE YOU FEELIN' ME?!"

"YEAH!"

The ground shook beneath our feet. The crowd screamed with us.

"WHAT'RE WE GONNA DO?!"

"FINISH IT!"

There was a roar in my ears as we broke off, taking our positions on the field. Kelsey clamped my shoulders and I heard her laugh.

"We should really thank Varsity Football for that…" she said, grinning at me.

I didn't respond. Another pair of hands grasped my arm.

"Come on, Yumi," it was Celeste now. "Lighten up. It's gonna be fine."

"Define fine," I replied, blowing into my hands to keep them warm.

They both rolled their eyes, releasing me as we broke off to take our separate positions. I approached the center circle. I saw Justina, laughing coolly, hands on her hips opposite me outside the circle. For a fleeting moment, she caught my eye.

I smiled slightly, smugly. My lips curved into a taunt.

"Bring it, Justina," I said clearly, right to her face.

Her eyes blazed, her small form now buzzing with animosity. I rolled the ball under my foot, still smirking.

"Ha," she smirked. "Ishiyama… Long time, no see."

"Keep it to yourselves, ladies," the ref. interrupted, whistle in his mouth as he prepared to call the start of the game. "I want a clean game."

Checking with both keepers, the whistle blew and the game had begun. As players charged at me from all sides, with a quick flick of my legs, I sent the ball spinning back towards Kelsey. Completely confident that my pass was accurate, I sprinted up the field as Kelsey clogged the center with the rest of our middies.

We needed a quick start in this game. It was essential—to knock the wind out of Taft's sails from the start. Taking my stance in the center of their defense, I whirled around to see Kelsey sneak a quick pass through to our wing forward. A speedster, the girl raced up the field, a Taft defender quick on her tail.

Adrenaline surging, I advanced into the goal box.

_So far, so good_. _If I can just punch this ball in, it'll give them a good shock. _

Our wing was right at the corner flag. She had an opening—

"CROSS IT!" I screamed. "CENTER!"

With a powerful arch of her leg, she struck the ball. The ball soared over my head only to be deflected by the goalie out of bounds. _Not bad. At least we get a corner._

"Calm down!" Coach Karp instructed from the silence as we set up the corner kick. "This is a good aggressive start but we need to control the ball better, ladies!"

"Six pack," I said to my teammates. We all huddled together in front of the goal, slightly smug as we watched the Taft defense scramble to figure out our scheme.

Over near the flag, our player raised her hand and we broke off. I charged the goalie, watching the ball as I ran. Again, the kick was long. But not too long.

There was a confusing cluster of bodies as both teams battled for control of the ball only yards away from the goal. I held my position next to their goalie, barely keeping the temptation down to go into the mess myself. Finally, someone managed to boot the ball out of the goal box.

Sinking with disappointment, the second that I had lost interest, I heard an unmistakable sound.

_Celeste_.

Or rather, the sound of her foot making contact with the ball. Before I knew it, the ball was surging towards me. Fighting for position, I rammed the goalie with my body. We both jumped for the ball. She was taller than me. I couldn't see a thing as we both fell to the ground, our legs twisted together.

Cheers erupted.

Jumping up, I screamed.

"YESS!!!"

Jubilation surged through me as I raced towards the sea of blue that had engulfed Celeste. Grinning madly, I flung myself into the pile. After our celebration, I came out with my arms around Celeste, hugging her so tight I thought I would suffocate us both.

"I love you!!!" I told her sincerely, still smiling hugely.

She laughed, throwing her head back.

"More than Ulrich?" she teased.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't push your luck, girl," I smiled and we both dissolved into laughter.

"Bitch," a familiar snarl.

My smile was now a ghost on my lips. I turned, feeling my skin bristle with rage.

"That was interference," accused Justina, murderous, storming towards me. "I can't believe the ref. didn't call that on you. You can't just take down our goalie."

"Let's see you do something about it then, Justina," I spat. Celeste gripped my arm tight, dragging me back. "Come on. _Foul me_."

My voice dripped with acid. Her eyes clenched with anger. I knew she wanted to punch me. It wouldn't take much more.

"Yumi," Celeste hissed in my ear. "Stop it. No. We don't need you thrown out of this game," I remained still, glaring at Justina. "You know that one isn't going to be enough."

This got my attention.

"I know," I said to her. "She's just such a bitch."

Celeste smiled knowingly, giving me a pat on the shoulder as she said, "You got that right."

-

But a one goal lead ended up being enough—for the first half.

After Coach Karp gave us a little half time pep talk, I sat on the bench, huddled together with Kelsey and Celeste to stay warm.

"Are you going to keep talking trash to her for the whole game?" Kelsey asked me.

"Yep," I answered plainly, staring ahead blankly.

"You know it's going to end badly."

"Yep."

"But don't you have Ulrich's Christmas party tonight?"

"Yep."

"Yumi, don't get hurt, please. Ulrich's gonna be so upset if you can't go," Celeste added in, looking at me with worried eyes.

"Let's not go there again, Celeste," I answered. "He already threatened me. But I've got it all covered. If I _somehow_ managed to get injured during the game, I offered Hiroki up as a replacement date. Then if Hiroki somehow can't do it, I told him he could have my mother as a death choice."

Celeste and Kelsey snorted, laughing.

"You do know that my sister is madly in love with Hiroki," Kelsey said. "Millie will be broken hearted if he goes with Ulrich."

"Not to mention the fact that if Ulrich tried to put the moves on my mom, my father would probably castrate him," I added, smiling despite myself.

I started to laugh. And we all looked at each other, suddenly breaking out in infectious giggles.

"Shame for you, Yumi," Kelsey exclaimed, grinning.

I swatted at her, blushing madly.

"Shut up!"

"Ladies, ladies!" We all looked up to see Odd before us, wearing his "hawk" mascot suit. "What's all the laughter about now? There's no laughing in soccer!"

"Shut up, Odd," Kelsey said, her voice cracking with laughter. She leaned on me for support, still getting over her giggles.

"Besides," Celeste added. "It's confidential. You wouldn't want to hear Yumi's dirty ramblings would you?"

Odd waggled his eyebrows, looking interested.

"Oh really now? Care to share, Yumes?"

The ref. blew his whistle.

"And," I said, my voice drawing on. "This is where I make my exit."

Standing, I made my way back towards the field.

"Nice job practically murdering their goalie, Yumi," a smooth, pleasant voice was teasing me. "I couldn't have done it any better myself."

I faced William, my brows knitting in concern.

"Hold on," I said. "I didn't hurt her, did I? I mean, she's all right?"

He smiled, moving closer to me.

"I'm kidding, Yumes, chill out," he patted me on the back.

"William," I groaned. "I told you not to get into the habit of calling me that—

He frowned, opening his mouth to protest.

"Look," I continued. "You know I don't mind it—but if… other people… hear you calling me that—

"You mean Ulrich," he managed to interject sharply.

"Yes, but—

"I've told you before, I don't know why you're with him," he said, his grey eyes hammering into me. "He's so overprotective. He wouldn't let you out of his sight if he didn't have too!"

"Let's not talk about me and Ulrich, okay?"

"But—

"William," I said fiercely, now facing him. "I've already heard you tell me this a million times. I don't feel the need to listen to your stupid rant again. Now, just go back to the stands, I've got a game to finish."

He stepped backward, not looking as if my threat had damaged his confidence at all.

"Fine," he agreed harshly. He smiled. "I'll catch you after the game then?"

"Well, uh, I don't know—

"Oh right," he said, his face darkening. "I forgot. You've got the _Stern_ Christmas party. "

My eyebrows furrowed and I wasn't sure whether I wanted to apologize or not.

-

As the wind gusted into a bitter gale, the game was nearing its end. Breathing harshly, my body stung with raw scrapes and bruises, acquired from fighting tooth and nail against Taft for possession of the ball. My skin felt like ice, my joints screaming to remain still for just one more moment of relief…

But we just had to hold on for a few moments more.

I took another fall, a foot sweeping my legs out from under me. My shoulder slammed into the ground, roaring fierce with pain. I could hear Coach Karp screaming from the sidelines.

Determined, I stood, my nerves clenching in distraught protest.

Taft was attacking. Justina had the ball and I was too far away to stop her… s_omeone take her out_… I begged desperately.

"No…" I whispered, the reality so awful, so unbelievably horrid, that it seemed blind before my eyes. Someone screamed. Someone fell to the ground, ripping the frozen grass up from the earth in rage. Someone walked past me, hooting in triumph. And just like that, the game was tied.

"Shit out of luck, Ishiyama," Justina smirked. "Poor you, you must be so exhausted chasing after me all day, you like you're about to collapse."

My lips frozen, I couldn't reply. She sauntered past me, rallying with her teammates.

"Shake it off, defense, shake it off," Coach Karp was trying to be positive. "It's zero zero again. Five minutes left, girls…. You can do this."

Beside me, Kelsey put a hand on my shoulder.

"You need to come out, Yumi?" she asked worriedly. "You look completely roughed up."

"I'm fine," I muttered incoherently. "We have to win this, Kelss. We can't let them steal this game from us."

"We won't, Yumi," she nodded determinedly, gripping my shoulder. "We won't."

"All right ladies, lets go," Celeste shouted, clapping her icy hands together.

Despite the aches stinging throughout my body, I walked up to the center circle. Rolling the ball under my foot, my eyes sought the crowded stands. Sitting bent over his knees with his hands clasped, his face strained with tension, was Ulrich. His eyes found mine across the field. As his lips softened into a smile, something in my chest fluttered and warmth surged to the tips of my fingers.

Inhaling a deep breath, I knew I was ready. And at the sound of the whistle, the struggle began. It would come down to a chance, one opportunity.

The ball was passed across each team's midfield, neither side budging an inch and letting their defenses slip. Three minutes passed and my frustration broke. No more waiting, I was going to make something happen. There was no way in hell this game was going to penalty kicks. We were going to win it now.

Giving with the spin of the ball, I weaved up the field. Finally, after sneaking past three of their midfielders, I passed the ball to the wing and fought for position. Meanwhile, the ball was sent back to the person I trusted most: Kelsey.

And soon enough, she found an opening. Bursting with speed, she beat her mark up the wing, barely keeping the ball in bounds. I surged forward and screaming frantically, darted into the open space. Kelsey's foot connected and moments later, the ball was at my feet, in front of the goal.

There it was, a crack between the goaltender and the post…. If I could just sneak the ball past, it would trickle into the net… It was so close. The goaltender scrambled to the side, blocking my angle and the second's doubt, that sliver of hesitation, cost us the chance. But a breath later, my head cracked with pain and I was slammed into the icy ground.

My head was spinning and Justina was screaming.

"You cannot be serious?!" she snarled. "She slipped."

"With the help of your foot, twenty-four," the ref responded coolly.

Clenching my eyes with pain, I slowly sat up. Hands enclosed around my elbows, pulling me up. I swayed as dizziness clouded my vision.

"Yumi…" Kelsey whispered as I tried to keep myself standing. It felt as if I had been run over by a truck.

I squinted as a familiar figure, clad in what looked like a fuzzy olive coat, towered in front of me. A finger gently lifted my chin and I staggered forward, whispering in bemusement, "Ulrich…" as I coughed out the air that had been clogged in my chest.

While I was bent over his shoulder gasping in air and trying to collect myself, he pulled me to him, circling me in his arms.

"Yumi, you need to come out of this game," he said, phrasing his words gently.

My head throbbed and I shut my eyes, rattling my head side to side in protest.

I must have started to struggle in his arms, for he clutched me closer, his voice tightening with urgency.

"I know you want to play, but you're going to hurt yourself."

Battling his grip, I struggled free, my gaze laced with determination as it locked fiercely with his own.

"Don't tell me what to do, Ulrich," I said and turned my back on him. "You can't stop me."

There was a muffled thud as Kelsey grabbed Ulrich's shoulder and restrained him from chasing me.

"Don't," I heard her whisper. "You'll only make it worse."

"Yumi, I swear, if you die, I am going to tell my contacts in heaven to never let you hear the end of it until I get there and can harass you myself." said Ulrich and I could feel his eyes on my back.

Kelsey released a chuckle and gently coaxed my boyfriend off the field.

"I want the shot," I told the ref.

I must have looked pretty awful pissed, because the guy looked slightly intimidated. He nodded. There was absolutely nothing, not even the man I loved, that was going to stop me from freaking burying this ball in the corner of that stupid net.

Moments later, the tension melted and euphoria broke free. Kelsey and Celeste reached me first and it was their arms that wrapped around me. Besides the ball resting in the corner of the net, nothing made me grin ear to ear more than seeing Justina's absolutely bull shit face.

It was such a rush, those next fifteen moments. The faces blended and my bruises screamed their agony. When I sat down in front of the locker room heater, I could have sworn that I actually had reached heaven.

The only problem, Ulrich Stern was nowhere in sight. That's the only reason I knew I was still alive.

-

"Mom, please, please, please stop hovering."

My voice was a weary growl.

Still in the locker room, I had already disappointed some twenty dozen people when I had informed them that I wouldn't be attending the victory celebrations.

And don't look at me like that, guys!

I have a perfectly good excuse, okay.

It's taken these trainers, assisted by worrying mother, almost two hours to take care of all my scrapes and bruises. I've almost had to slap myself a few times to keep myself from falling asleep.

"I'm sorry, darling," she said testily. "But I am doing this in your best interest."

I rolled my eyes.

"Between you and Ulrich, you'd think that I could barely breathe on my own."

"You should be grateful that you have a boy who cares about you so much, Yumi."

"Mom—despite my exhaustion, trying to be humorous here, okay? Stop acting like I'm dying."

She looked scandalized.

"Yumi Ishiyama, this is not the time or place for—"

"Hey," a deep voice broke my mother's indignant response. Ulrich brushed the curtains aside and appeared before me. "I got your hot chocolate."

"Thank you, Ulrich," I said, taking the beverage from him. I turned to face my mother "Mom, you're shift's over. Ulrich can now relieve you of your hovering duties. Don't look so concerned, I assure you he's a first-class, professional worrier. He would make even you proud."

Ulrich knotted his brows together, frowning. My two caretakers exchanged a look.

"Well, Ulrich," my mother, refreshing her indignant tone with its full vigor. "I hope you have better luck teaching my daughter to _appreciate_ when those concerned for her well being attempt to make sure she's okay. Hmph."

She marched from the room, the curtains swooshing closed behind her.

"Really now, Yumi?" he asked, looking wary himself.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed as he sat himself next to me on the examination table. "I just can't stand when she gets like that.

"Well, I think someone gets a little punchy when they're tired."

Ignoring his little jab, I glanced over at his profile appreciatively.

"I see you're all ready for the party."

He glanced at the cuffs of his dark suit, his lips gathering into a small smile.

"Well, you know… I figured…" He paused momentarily, running a hand through his already tousled chestnut hair. "You know that you don't have to go, Yumi…"

"Ulrich," I said gently, coloring my voice with as much sincerity as my weariness would allow. "This isn't just my Christmas. It's our first Christmas and we should spend it together. Even if the trainers told me I had broken my leg in three places, I would still find a way to make it to this party."

My words made a grin spread onto his features.

"I know you would," he laughed.

We sat together, an unlikely fashioned couple. I sat slouching with sleepiness, clad in a sports tank and shorts, while Ulrich sported a sleek black suit and slacks.

Smiling an impish smile, I leaned over and threaded my hands around his elbow, dragging him close so that my lips grazed his ear.

"Ulrich, my love, my darling, my knight in shining armor," I whispered in a sultry drawl. "Could you be a doll and go harass the trainers for me? I'd like to get out of this clinic so I can dazzle your family with my loveliness."

He tilted his face, grinning a playful smile, so that our noses kissed endearingly.

"Is this what happens when I let your mother torment you for too long?" his eyes sparkled suggestively. "I get sexy whispers and irresistible bribes?"

"No, this is me being a good child and taking my mother's advice. I'm trying to be more appreciative. Is it working or am I going to have to beg?"

Ulrich groaned and withdrew from me, slinking off the exam table and onto his feet.

"No, because I know better," he replied. "You're going to pester me until I do what you say."

I grinned, rolling my eyes playfully.

The key to being a successful girlfriend?

Trickery and bribes, ladies, trickery and bribes.

-

**a/n: holy bajesus, it's been a while! Well, this chapter has been coming along for quite a couple months now. I hope you guys don't find the soccer too much of an overdose. I tried to wrap it up quickly at the end so I could get to the Yumi/Ulrich interaction that I know you've all been waiting for. Sadly, I think this is probably going to be the second the last chapter of this story. I love Code Lyoko to death, but I've moved onto other TV addictions. CL will always have a special place in my heart, though. I'm sure there will be more Yumi/Ulrich one-shots from me sometime in the future. **

**Please stay tuned for the last chapter of HSM. I hope to make it a beautiful, if rather abrupt, I guess, ending. I do think Yumi and Ulrich in this story have come a long way. I hope the last scene shows it. Reviews are love! =)**

**-Nicole**

_**PS: This story will be finished before the summer is over. Perhaps in the next couple weeks.**_


End file.
